La magia de los Cullen
by Vampirux
Summary: Los Vulturis han decidido regresar a Forks, los Cullen temen por la seguridad de Nessie, un inesperado invitado les ofrecera una solución,-Si pequeña,Eres una bruja…-.dijo el viejo:-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!-¡Wow es mejor que Disneylandia!
1. Prólogo: Día soleado gris

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto.

X-x-X

**Prólogo: Día soleado gris**

Era un día normal para los Cullen o quizá era como todos, fuera de lo normal, la familia estaba dispersa pero todos permanecían en casa, solo la pequeña consentida de la familia había salido en ese día soleado, Nessie había ido con Jacob a la playa de Forks para disfrutar del sol, por razones obvias ningún otro miembro de la familia los había acompañado, aunque por culpa de Emmett y sus comentarios sobre lo mucho que esa salida se parecía a una cita, Renesme casi se queda en casa, le costo al licántropo un enfrentamiento con Edward, en el cual Jacob le juró que solo veía a Nessie como lo que era una niña, muy especial pero aun solo una pequeña niña, lograr salir a pasear, esa salida tenía descontentos a mas de dos, aparte de Edward, Bella no miraba muy bien que su pequeña saliera sin supervisión (Jacob no era precisamente una buena influencia, contando con que siempre hacia lo que Renesme quería), pero le parecía bueno que ella pudiera disfrutar de una experiencia tan normal como ir a la playa, cosa que no podría hacer con ellos al menos que fuese en una playa desierta alejada de ojos curiosos, a Rosalie no le parecía correcto dejar a Nessie con el chucho todo el día, y los demás se mantenían al margen, no querían un día sin Nessie a su lado, pero también deseaban que ella fuera feliz, por algo era la consentida.

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen mataba su tiempo de eternidad como podía, Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho revisando expedientes del hospital de Seattle, donde ahora trabaja extemporáneamente, no se alejaba mucho de casa pero seguía trabajando de vez en cuando, lo había decidido así para poder supervisar la salud de Nessie mas de cerca, todavía le preocupaba su acelerado crecimiento, Esme dibujaba en la mesa de la sala unos bosquejos de una hermosa casa, era su próximo proyecto, Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban en la cochera revisando el nuevo auto de la rubia, mejor dicho Rosalie lo revisaba mientras Emmett le servía de gato hidráulico, Bella y Jasper jugaban una partida de ajedrez en el comedor, mientras sus parejas los miraban divertidos, Alice y Edward no tenían permitido participar, al menos no hablar, pero no era la única forma de comunicarse con sus marido y esposa respectivamente. Jasper movió un alfil, haciendo a Edward levantar una ceja, Alice sonreía, Bella se mordió el labio inferior visiblemente nerviosa.

-Jasper sin trampas-dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Es ella la que esta nerviosa…-musitó Jasper, Edward lo observó un segundo detenidamente leyendo su mente, luego tomo la mano de Bella y acariciándola realizó figuras geométricos en ella sin ningún patrón aparente.

-¡Edward!-gritó Alice-Eso también es trampa.

Edward soltó la mano de su mujer y volteó molesto hacia la pequeña duende que lo había cachado dibujando la jugada con sus dedos en la piel de su esposa, Bella que hasta entonces permanecía inmutable, le dedico a su marido una mirada enfadada y luego regresó al juego. Tomó la pieza y la movió por el tablero lentamente, los ojos de Alice brillaron, Edward bufó y Jasper sonrió de medio lado. La pieza toco el tablero, Jasper se inclinó para hacer la jugada final, Alice pegaba de brinquitos en un irregular baile y Bella esperaba su derrota…

Cuando Alice detuvo de repente su baile de la victoria y se perdió mirando la nada, estaba teniendo una visión, Jasper se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en sus hombros de forma protectora, Edward permaneció impasible viendo lo mismo que la pequeña duende, Bella la miraba preocupada, siempre que tenía una visión así de la nada algo malo ocurría, _Renesme,_ fue su único pensamiento, ¿algo le había pasado a su pequeña?, eso era imposible Alice no podía ver a Nessie si esta estaba con los licántropos, pero entonces que era lo que pasaba.

Alice parpadeó y fijo sus ojos en Jasper, este la miró preocupado, Edward se levantó de su sitió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Debo hablar con Carlisle- dijo calmado, pero no logró convencer a nadie con esa mascara de serenidad.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-preguntó Bella en un susurró, no quería pensar lo peor.

Edward miró a Alice detenidamente, luego sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Ella debe saberlo, es seguro que pase…-musitó Alice con su voz de soprano, Edward la ignoró y se perdió en la escalera, Bella miró a Alice curiosa, ¿que estaba pasando? Que era tan grave como para que Edward quisiera ocultárselo.

-Los Vulturis-pronunció Alice, y sonó como una sentencia de muerte.

**X-x-X**

Todos se encontraban en la sala, la tensión era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Carlisle estaba sentado en el sofá individual con Esme sentada a su lado en una de las reposaderas de los brazos, Alice y Jasper se encontraban en el suelo uno al lado del otro, Emmett estaba echado en el sofá grande con Rosalie sobre sus piernas y Edward abrazaba a Bella en el otro sofá frente a Carlisle y Esme.

-Esto es difícil…pero debemos buscar una solución- dijo Esme en un susurró, nadie musitó palabra, parecían verdaderas estatuas de mármol, todos tan bellos e inmóviles, estatuas que reflejaban en sus expresiones su infinita preocupación.

-¡Si no hay mas remedió a luchar!-gritó Emmett decidido, siete pares de ojos se posaron en él, algunos lo miraban fastidiados, otros escépticos ante su entusiasmo infantil.

-Eso sería la ultima opción Emmett no podemos iniciar una guerra y exponer a Nessie…-las palabras de Carlisle removieron las emociones de todos, Emmett se quedó callado sin replica alguna, su espíritu de lucha se extinguió ante la realidad. – ¿Alice cuanto tiempo tenemos?

La pequeña duende cerró los ojos concentrándose, tenía la total atención de todos los presentes, tras unos segundos suspiró.

-Tal vez unas semanas o un mes…-musitó quedamente- parecen estarlo decidiendo aun, todo es confuso.

Bella se aferró a Edward, eso no podía estar pasando, necesitaba saber que todo era mentira, que no había peligro alguno para su pequeña, Edward le acarició la cabeza con cariño el también estaba tenso, preocupado.

-No puedo creer que ese traidor nos haya hecho esto- escupió Rosalie con rabia, todos la miraron- Ese desgraciado de Alistair nos vendió a los Vulturis.

-Rosalie por favor-pidió Carlisle- no hables así de…

-¿De un amigo Carlisle?- pregunto sarcástica-discúlpame pero ese tipo es un traidor, una basura, escoria.

-No sabes la situa...-iba argumentar Carlisle en defensa de Alistair pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Nunca fue muy confiable que digamos Carlisle-musitó un poco mas sereno que Rosalie, pero igual de enojado.-Te dije lo que vi en su mente, el ponía demasiada atención, analizaba…-agregó acercándose a su padre-antes no entendí su curiosidad, pero ahora lo entiendo…-

-Nos estaba estudiando- esta vez fue Jasper el que tomó la palabra- quería saber todo, ver nuestra forma de actuar, como vivíamos, nuestras relaciones con los aliados, nuestras habilidades y nuestros debilidades, las limitantes, todo…-sus palabras retumbaron en la habitación, aunque las había dicho en un volumen bajo de voz, una momentánea paz los inundó, una falsa tranquilidad que el rubio deseaba trasmitir, Bella se paró de su lugar al lado de su esposo y fue hacia la amplia ventana de cristal.

-Tardan demasiado-musitó mirando hacia afuera donde se empezaba a ocultar el sol.

Edward corrió hacia donde estaba y en un segundo la había abrazado, ella parecía desconectada de todo, ausente.

-Nada le va a pasar cariño…-musitó en el oído de su esposa-no lo permitiré.

**X-x-X**


	2. Capitulo I Una visita inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia:** Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto.

**X-x-X**

**Capitulo I Una visita inesperada**

_Un hombre mayor caminaba por la carretera de Forks, todo le parecía fascinante, los paisajes, ese enorme bosque y las montañas, era increíble, tarareaba entre dientes una alegre melodía, de pronto paró en seco._

_-¿Vaya que le trae por aquí?- preguntó a la nada-es un largo viaje para que sea a solo ver el hermoso paisaje…_

_Tras sus palabras, una figura encapuchada apareció a su lado._

_-Lo siento tanto…pero debe venir conmigo-dijo la figura._

_-Si no hay más remedio…-musitó él sonriendo._

Alice parpadeó de nuevo ante su visión, había visto a ese hombre varias veces esa mañana, primero solo vio un destello de él y luego lo vio en la carretera de Forks paseando, ahora lo veía con un ¿Vulturi?, eso no lo podía saber, ¿pero quien mas llevaba capas oscuras?, se empezó a inquietar, esa visión mostraba un día muy soleado, así que no sería ese precisamente, el cielo encapotado aseguraba eso.

-¿Crees que sea pronto?-preguntó Edward, ella negó con la cabeza, mostrando su ignorancia. Los demás los miraban intrigados-Alice vio a alguien con un Vulturi cerca de aquí-dijo aparentemente calmado, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Esme soltó un grito ahogado, Bella volteó a ver opresivamente a Renesme que dormía plácidamente, Emmett se envaró preparando sus puños, Rosalie se encogió en el sofá, Carlisle miró a su hijo de cabello cobrizo, y Jasper intentaba calmar a todos pero el mismo se sentía angustiado.

-Deberíamos sacarla de aquí-musitó Rosalie mirando a Nessie.

-Eso es demasiado arriesgado-dijo Carlisle.

-Quizá si vamos al sur…-comentó Edward, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿A dónde rayos creen que van?-preguntó Jacob desde el umbral de la puerta, todos lo miraron-Eh hablen… ¿Dónde piensan llevarse a mi Nessie?

Nadie fue capaz de contestar, no le habían contado a Jacob la visión de Alice, la noche del día anterior cuando Jacob trajo a Renesme a casa y esta se quedó dormida, nadie se sintió capaz de contarle todo, Bella argumentaba que era mejor ocultárselo porque si se lo decían él inevitablemente le diría todo a Nessie, y no quería que ella se preocupara, luego Jacob se fue a casa porque Billy estaba enfermo y lo necesitaba, pero ahora no podían ocultarle la verdad.

-Nuestra pequeña-dijo Rosalie enfatizando "el nuestra", que dejaba al chuco fuera-esta en peligro perro…los Vulturi volverán.

El licántropo se quedo mudo, le costo unos segundos asimilar lo que la rubia decía, como reflejo camino hasta el sofá donde la niña dormía, y le acarició los cabellos.

-Y que estamos esperando hay que organizar el ejercito- musitó, todos lo miraron, a Emmett le brillaban los ojos con la idea de un enfrentamiento, los demás parecían resignados, el hombre lobo tenía razón, no había otra solución mas que luchar, el problema era que no sabían si eso sería lo mejor. Jacob miraba a Edward, como queriendo explicarle algo, pero no pronunció palabra.

-Si… eso será lo mejor Jacob-dijo Edward- ve a buscar a Sam…-el licántropo desapareció, tras la puerta de vidrio.

**X-x-X**

-¿Edward estas seguro de esto? Ellos nos superan en numero y tienen una estrategia resultado de analizarnos, ¿no sería mejor tratar de huir?-la voz de Jasper sonó fría, él era un guerrero sabía sobre las posibilidades y estas no le gustaban.

-Lo se…-susurró Edward.

Alice parpadeó, un flashazo iluminó su mente Edward la volteó a ver, el tampoco entendía nada.

-Esta aquí- murmuró-el hombre de mi visión esta en la entrada.

Todos se miraron extrañados, Carlisle se levantó de su lugar.

-Si Carlisle…-musitó Edward leyendo su mente-Bella lleva a Nessie a su habitación- le pidió a su esposa, esta obedeció, Rosalie iba a imitarla, pero la voz de Edward la detuvo. –Rose quédate no sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos- la rubia asintió resignada y se sentó aun lado de su esposo.

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y vio a un anciano parado en el umbral, llevada una túnica larga de terciopelo morada, un sombreo también color morado cubría su cabeza, tenía unos grandes anteojos de media luna y una larga barba blanca se extendía en su rostro, la primera impresión que dejaba era que era una especie de Santa Claus.

-Buenos día ¿Qué le trae por aquí buen hombre?- preguntó amablemente el vampiro, el hombre sonrió.

-Buenos días, hermosa casa- dijo apreciando la mansión Cullen, todos los habitantes de esa casa prestaban atención a la conversación- tiene una vista maravillosa- agregó echando un vistazo al inmenso bosque que se extendía tras la casa.

-Gracias… pero ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó Carlisle viendo al hombre a los ojos este lo miró como atravesándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Claro que puede buen amigo-musitó el anciano-¿Puedo pasar?

Carlisle dudó, ese hombre se le hacia familiar, y también le intrigaba, de algo estaba seguro, no era un humano común.

-Adelante…-dijo, sonriendo.

-Gracias…-musitó el anciano- a sido un largo viaje, Carlisle.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, ese hombre conocía al doctor, el hombre agrandó su sonrisa mientras pasaba al salón.

-Disculpe ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó Carlisle cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba su familia.

-Claro amigo mío, aunque fue hace mucho…-dijo el invitado-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, bueno ese es mi nombre corto…encantado-agregó mirando a los Cullen.

Carlisle parpadeó, como era posible, Edward miró a su padre, el también estaba extrañado, pero mas que extrañarle el que Carlisle conociera a ese hombre, le asombraba el hecho de no poderle leer la mente, lo intentaba pero había algo que se lo impedía era como una pared, que lo expulsaba de ahí, así como cuando intentaba leerle la mente a Bella, pero con algunas variaciones, el intentar leerle la mente a ese hombre le estaba causando jaqueca. Albus pasó delante de Edward que estaba cerca de la puerta del salón y le dedicó una mirada rápida con sus penetrantes ojos.

"_El que fisgonea descubre algo que no quiere saber antes de tiempo"_

Escuchó Edward en su cabeza, no era un pensamiento mas bien parecía una advertencia directa, miró a ese hombre ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿acaso él podría leer su mente?

"_También soy algo fisgón a veces, lo siento" _

El hombre dejo de mirarlo, pasó al sofá donde estaba Esme y se sentó a su lado, todos mantenían sus ojos en él, excepto Carlisle que parecía meditar algo.

-¿Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de la escuela de Oxford?- preguntó el vampiro, el hombre asintió sonriendo.

-El mismo...veo que te haz acordado…-musitó el hombre entusiasmado.

-¿De que hablan Carlisle?- preguntó Rosalie impaciente, se había mantenido al margen pero tanto mutismo la tenía harta.

-Parece que este hombre fue compañero de Carlisle en la facultad- comentó Edward leyendo la mente de Carlisle, nadie le veía nada de raro a eso, quizá hacia una cuarenta años en alguna facultad se habían conocido, por lo menos esto pensaban Bella, que había bajado hace poco, mientras miraba al hombre, en cambio Edward y Carlisle en verdad estaban asombrados.

-Un minuto Edward... ¿dijiste en la facultad?-preguntó Rosalie asombrada- pero si…

Edward la interrumpió.

-Si Rose, Carlisle estuvo en Oxford hace casi doscientos años…-todos se quedaron aun mas asombrados, el tal Albus sonrió aun mas.

-Vaya me hacen sentir muy viejo-musitó el anciano-todos ustedes _**se ven**_ tan jóvenes-agregó.

Todos seguían asombrados, Carlisle conversaba con Edward mentalmente, Emmett había abierto la boca de sorpresa al escuchar la edad del hombre, Rosalie lo miraba hostil, Alice sonreía algo en ese hombre le agradaba y Jasper estaba escéptico, en cambio Bella ajena a todo no dejaba de pensar en que Nessie despertaría pronto.

-Disculpe la descortesía señor Dumbledore-murmuró Esme- ¿gusta algo de beber?

-Me encantaría un jugo de calabaza…pero supongo que una limonada estará bien-los vampiros lo miraron extrañado, era una persona muy confianzuda, y extraña ¿jugo de calabaza había dicho?

Esme desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la cocina, Carlisle se acercó a donde estaba Albus y se sentó a su lado, Edward lo imitó, pero el se sentó enfrente.

-¿Cómo es posible Albus…?-preguntó curioso, el hombre lo miró a los ojos con astucia en ellos.

-No eras el único que mantenía un secreto Carlisle-dijo pacientemente, dándoles a entender que él sabía sobre lo que eran, Vampiros.

-¿Pero como?-volvió a inquirir el vampiro, en ese instante Esme volvió con una bandeja en la cual llevada una jarra y un vaso de vidrio, la colocó delante de Albus y pretendía servirle cuando este la interrumpió.

-Déjeme ayudarle señora Cullen-musitó y luego bajo el asombro de todos saco una especie de rama de su rara túnica y comenzó a agitarla-¿Gustan? …supongo que no- se dijo así mismo, mientras la jarra servía sola la limonada en el vaso de cristal, Esme pego un brinco de asombro, los demás estaban igual de asustados. Nadie decía palabra alguna, el hombre sorbía la limonada con gusto- esta deliciosa señora.

-¿Quién eres?…mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?-preguntó Edward, todos lo miraron extrañados, pensaban que el ya había descubierto mas que ellos por su preciado don, el hombre termino su segundo vaso de limonada y volteó su amable rostro a Edward.

-Querido, dímelo tu, eso intentas saber, ¿ya lo dedujiste?- la voz de Dumbledore parecía provocar a Edward, la verdad así como él les parecía extraño y hasta algunos les causaba ansiedad su presencia, a él le habían fascinado y despertado más su ya natural curiosidad.

-¡Es un brujo!- gritó Emmett desde su lugar, el hombre rió con ganas, los demás lo miraban expectantes. Esperaba que alguien diera en el clavo, pero le sorprendió que fuera precisamente ese joven, que tenía una mente algo infantil.

-Mago es el terminó correcto-dijo Albus un poco mas serio-Y uno de los mejores, si no es demasiada presunción.

-Perdón Albus… ¿estas diciendo que eres un mago?-preguntó aun asombrado Carlisle.

El hombre despidió con otro movimiento de varita la jarra y el vaso, los cuales salieron danzando en el aire rumbo a la cocina.

-Creó que tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso después Carlisle -dijo Albus zanjeando el tema-si no te fuera molestia ¿me podrías presentar a tu adorable familia?

Carlisle parpadeó, luego agitó la cabeza despejándose de tanta información.

-Ella es mi esposa Esme-comentó el vampiro cordialmente, acercándose a su mujer.

-Encantada-murmuró Esme extendiéndole la mano al mago, éste la estrechó y un escalofrió recorrió su piel, no recordaba lo frio que era un vampiro.

-Un gusto-dijo Albus luego dirigió su mirada a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Ellos son mis hijos-el mago alzó una ceja escéptico, pero lo dejó pasar- Emmett y su esposa Rosalie-Emmett apretó fuertemente la mano de Dumbledore, en cambio Rosalie saludo de lejos desconfiada.-Mi hijo Jasper- el aludido correspondió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza- y Alice su espo…-Carlisle no había terminado de hablar cuando Alice había saltado a abrazar al hombre.

-Un placer, _**profesor**_ Dumbledore…-musitó la pequeña e impulsiva duende de la familia al separarse del mago, nadie dejó pasar la palabra profesor, pero aguantaron su curiosidad, Albus reía ante la efusividad de la joven.

-Lo mismo digo pequeña-comentó, para darse vuelta y observar a la castaña y el pelo cobrizo que lo miraban atentamente.

-Edward Cullen-musitó desconfiado el vampiro dándole la mano - y mi esposa Bella- la vampira dudó ante los curiosos ojos del anciano pero se decidió por saludarlo de mano.

-Bonito nombre ¿es diminutivo de…?-preguntó.

-Isabella…-murmuró Bella enfadada, ¿Qué acaso había mas nombres con ese diminutivo?, Dumbledore la miraba asombrado, con esos ojos azules atravesándola, o intentándolo.

-Interesante-musitó-Bueno Carlisle, creo que solo falta alguien de conocer ¿verdad?- dijo Albus tomando asiento de nuevo.

Los vampiros miraron, si se puede, con los ojos aun más abiertos al mago. En eso escucharon unos tranquilos pasos por la escalera, una aun somnolienta Nessie los miraba desde la puerta del salón, y al percatarse del extraño invitado se quedó pasmada.

**X-x-X**

Espero les haya gustado.

Y si quieren que siga la historia.

Díganmelo por favor.

Se que parece un disparate, pero creo puede tener buena trama, paciencia, también díganme lo que no les gusto, se aceptan criticas constructivas.

¡Bloody kisses!


	3. Capitulo II La Carta de Santa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto.

Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios:

Bruja vampirita

Natys 111

kat basted

Me levantaron el animo con respecto a la historia, pense que a nadie le había gustado e iba dejarla, pero viendo que si gustó la continuaré. Respecto a lo de Nessie, ya veran como todo se arregla, ¿a quien vio alice con dumbledore? ta-ta-tatam, lo desdubriran muy pronto xD tambien, y porque Carlisle no recordaba en principio el nombre de Albus, en parte es porque el mago cambio mucho en tanto tiempoy por algo mas que se sabrá como avance la trama. ¡Bueno estaremos leyendonos!

*

*

**Capitulo II La Carta de Santa**

*****

*****

-Santa Claus-murmuró la pequeña Cullen señalando a Albus, el cual rió la ocurrencia de la pequeña acompañado solamente de las carcajadas de Emmett, los demás permanecían inmutables.

-Nessie cielo, ven- le llamó su madre, la niña la obedeció, pasó delante de un ya serio Dumbledore y se colocó a un lado de sus padres.

-¿A que si pega como papá Noé, Nessie?- seguía mofándose Emmett, Nessie intentaba no reír al ver la seriedad de los demás pero le parecía imposible.

-Emmett por favor-musitó Carlisle-Disculpa Albus…

-No te preocupes Carlisle, la verdad es que me dicen eso seguido…-comentó alegre él mago- algunos de mis alumnos opinan que debería comer mas…

Albus se levantó mientras hablaba y se acercó a la pequeña semi-vampira.

-Algo así- dijo colocando su varita en su garganta- ¡JO JO JO JO!- Emmett volvió a reír, ahora acompañado por la catarina risa de Alice. Renesme miraba a Albus con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Eres Santa...de verdad lo eres?- preguntó la inocente niña.

-No lo soy-dijo el mago muy cerca de la pequeña-Soy un mago.

La niña parpadeó ante la información, le preguntó a su padre mentalmente si era cierto, este asintió.

-Vaya que lista eres- murmuró Albus-En vez de preguntar en voz alta, decidiste asegurarte antes de la respuesta.

Todos miraron a Edward entendiendo lo que Dumbledore había dicho, entonces ¿ese hombre era capaz de leer mentes como Edward?, ante la interrogante en la mente de todos Edward decidió confesar.

-No se como lo hace pero si- dijo-lee las mentes y bloquea la suya.

Los vampiros miraron a Albus, preguntándose si eso era verdad y si era así ¿Cómo lo hacia?

-Magia por supuesto-contestó Dumbledore a la silenciosa pregunta- más concretos legerimancia, como lo que tú haces Edward, y oclumancia…-ahora se dirigía a Bella-como usted señora.

Bella volteó a ver a Edward, asustada, había comparado el poder de Edward con el defecto de su cabeza, le había llamado oclu…algo.

-Tu debes ser Renesme-murmuró Albus prestando su total atención a la niña-tengo algo para ti-agregó revolviendo su túnica morada, en busca de algo, sacó un sobre y se lo extendió a la pequeña. La niña dudó, miró a toda su familia, el hombre sonreía, los demás estaban atentos, Nessie tomó la carta, pudo apreciar de cerca el sobre, con un extraño sello rojo, parecido a un escudo, luego le dio la vuelta.

*

*

** Srta. Renesme C. Cullen.**

_Segunda habitación, casa de campo de los terrenos Cullen._

Puente del rio Calawah, Kilometro 110

Washington

ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA

*

*

Edward levantó una ceja al leer en la mente de Nessie la información del sobre, ¿acaso ese hombre los había estado vigilando?, los demás permanecían mudos expectantes.

-Deberías abrirla después de almorzar-musitó Dumbledore sonriendo.

Nessie asintió, colocó la carta en la mesa, le causaba curiosidad por supuesto pero podía esperar un poco, tenía más curiosidad por el hombre que ahora revolvía su túnica morada en busca de algo.

-Que descortesía señor Dumbledore…-murmuró Esme apenada- ¿Qué le gustaría almorzar?

El hombre detuvo su búsqueda, avanzó hacia la vampira, los Cullen lo miraban moverse, todos menos Emmett que se balanceaba hacia adelante para enfocar en su vista periférica la carta sobre la mesa.

-Sería un placer ayudarle con eso señora Cullen- dijo Dumbledore –Rosmerta dice que mi comida es peor que las grageas de sabor a vomito, pero creo que puedo intentar algo.

El mago caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina seguido por la amable vampira, que reía ante los comentarios del simpático anciano, en cuanto desaparecieron tras la puerta Emmett corrió a velocidad vampírica y se disputó con Edward el extraño sobre, el vampiro de pelo cobrizo le cedió a su hermano el honor de leer la información del sobre.

-¿Qué jodidos…?-dijo Emmett riendo-este viejo esta chiflado.

Rosalie le quitó el sobre de las manos a su marido y comenzó a leer la información en voz alta, los demás vampiros levantaron las cejas ante los curiosos datos.

-Carlisle ¿ese hombre es confiable?- preguntó Jasper desde el suelo donde estaba sentado junto a Alice, los Cullen miraban a su padre impacientes.

-Bueno…lo conocí hace mucho tiempo-dijo al fin el doctor- compartíamos clases en Oxford, era un hombre astuto, muy inteligente, llegamos a entablar una relación de camarería, tenía unas ideas fascinantes sobre la medicina y las demás ciencias, él jamás preguntó sobre mi renuencia a asistir a clases que no fueran nocturnas-los vampiros se acercaron mas a Carlisle interesados- tampoco parecía tener aversión alguna hacia mi, eso me sorprendió, pero como ven existen humanos así-musitó viendo a Bella, ésta tenía a Nessie abrazada.

-Pero… ¿nunca notaste nada diferente en él?-preguntó Edward, Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Albus era un joven muy amable…-comentó el vampiro-pero muy reservado con lo referente a su vida…

-Es una buena persona…-dijo la pequeña duende desde su rincón en el suelo, nadie rebatió eso, algunos tenían sus dudas pero preferían reservárselas, era demasiado el saber que era un mago, no entendían sus intenciones, pero no parecían malas…

-¡JAKE!-gritó Nessie rompiendo el silencio que había invadido la habitación, corrió hasta la puerta donde el licántropo la esperaba sonriendo, él la tomó en brazos le dio un par de vueltas en el aire y luego la dejó en el suelo.

-Hola linda-le dijo suavemente, volteó a ver a los vampiros, fijo su vista en Edward, rápidamente saludo a todos en general.

-Jacob, tenemos un problema con eso-dijo Edward-Lo mejor será que despidas a Sam…

A las palabras de Edward, los siete vampiro voltearon hacia la ventana de cristal, tras el patio se veían cinco figuras entre los arboles.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué rayos sucede…?-preguntó Jacob.

-Tenemos un inconveniente…-contestó Edward- un amigo de Carlisle esta de visita.

Jacob asintió, ¿visita? no había notado antes a nadie ajeno, echo otra ojeada a la sala y luego salió al patio, los aullidos de los lobos no se hicieron esperar.

-Listo…-musitó Jacob parado de nuevo en el umbral-Ahora si díganme ¿que jodidos pasa aquí?

Ninguno de los siete vampiros, ni la semi-vampira tuvieron tiempo de responder, cuando el hombre de barba larga salió de la puerta de la cocina, seguido por Esme.

-Albus Dumbledore…mucho gusto-dijo el mago acercándose para estrechar la mano de Jacob, el licántropo levantó una ceja, el hombre le parecía un papá Noé en tiempos de crisis, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios sobre eso, además había algo que lo desconcertó mas de aquel hombre de sonrisa bonachona, cuando Edward había dicho "amigo" él había asumido que sería una sanguijuela, pero aquel anciano era un humano.

-Jacob Black-murmuró entre dientes aceptando la mano extendida.

-Señor Black ¿no tendrá parientes en Europa?-preguntó interesado el hombre.

-No que yo sepa…-contesto el licántropo extrañado-y usted ¿Quién es?

-Un muy viejo amigo de Carlisle, como dijo el señor Cullen-contestó Dumbledore refiriéndose con lo ultimo a Edward-Pero pase a sentarse señor Black, estábamos a punto de presenciar un momento memorable-Jacob no se movió de su lugar-Srta. Cullen-la pequeña niña miró atenta al hombre, este le señaló la carta, Nessie entendió, avanzó hacia la mesa, Jacob se movió tras ella como si fuese su sombra-Podría hacernos el favor de compartir con nosotros el contenido de su carta.

Todos se miraron curiosos, los padres de Renesme se colocaron detrás de ella aun lado de Jacob, Rosalie y Emmett se pararon del sofá, Alice pegó un saltito y se acercó a la mesa, Jasper la imitó, Carlisle tomó la mano de Esme entre la suya.

*

*

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

_Querida señorita Cullen:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza de respuesta antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

*

*

Nessie terminó de leer.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?-preguntó un enfadado Jake-Un colegio de…-le costaba terminar la frase, que clase de broma idiota era esa, ¿acaso era una especie de engaño para llevarse a Nessie lejos de Forks?

-Te aseguro que no es eso Jacob…-contestó Edward también algo enfadado, miró a Dumbledore, este sonreía y tenía toda su atención puesta en Renesme.

-Si pequeña-dijo serio-Eres una bruja…

-Pero ella… ¿como?-preguntó Bella, abrazando a Nessie, nadie entendía nada, Renesme siempre fue la niña mas especial que hubiesen visto, pero eso estaba por encima de todo lo que se podría considerar normal, ¿normal? Desde cuando ser de una familia de vampiros y tener amigos licántropos era ser normal.

-Que idioteces dicen ¿magia?-Jacob bufó -eso no…

-Señor Black…-lo interrumpió el hombre- el mundo guarda misterios fascinantes… usted mismo es prueba de eso-Jacob vaciló, ese hombre sabía sobre su condición de hombre lobo ¿los Cullen le habían informado?

-No comprendo…-musitó Jacob, todo le parecía una película bizarra, miró a Nessie, ésta lo observaba atenta.

-Podrías ayudarlo a entender Albus-dijo el doctor Cullen, el viejo asintió, Jacob lo miraba con desconfianza, Albus saco su varita y apuntó hacia las escaleras, después de agitarla varias veces llamas amarillentas empezaron a salir de la punta, y danzantes se acercaron a consumir las escaleras, todos se asustaron, Esme miraba horrorizada como se quemaba la fina madera, pero ese fuego era diferente, no había humo que lo acompañara, ni calor, con otro rápido movimiento de varita las llamas desaparecieron y no quedo rastro de nada, las escaleras estaban intactas.

-¡Abracadabra!-musitó un asombrado Jacob.

X-x-X

Bueno ¿que les pareció?

¿Dejaran los Cullen a Nessie ir a Hogwarts?

¿Cuando llegaran los Vulturi?

¡Descubralon el proximo capitulo!

Si desean que eso se pronto dejenme una peticion en el boton verde de abajo xD

Bloody kisses


	4. Capitulo III Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia:**Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto y otros son algo OCC.

xD Gracia por sus comentarios

Shantar

Karen

Rubi

Bruja vampirita

Bueno después de mucho tiempo sin poder pasarme por aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade, como alguien mencionó que Jacob era medio malo subí este capitulo para ver el lado amable del lobito, ¡que es un amor!, me encantaría saber si les gusto y que me den algunos ideas para continuarla…por ahí mas adelante haré algunas encuestas, para decidir unos detalles, aunque la verdad la historia ya la tengo medio definida, un saludo y cuídense…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo III**** Amigos**

.

.

-¡Nessie espera!…es hora de regresar a casa-dijo Jacob cuando al fin pudo salir bien vestido de detrás de unos arbusto, demasiado tarde la semi-vampira ya había desaparecido por el bosque.

-Alcánzame si puedes, Jake-le gritó de algún lugar entre los enormes arboles, el licántropo decidió corretearla en su forma humana, aunque así era algo mas lento, era tarde, y además era un verdadero show eso de desvestirse y vestirse a cada rato.

Siguió el rastro de la pequeña entre los helechos, supo su destino en un segundo, la niña se dirigía al prado que estaba cerca de ahí, para un ser veloz claro, un lugar que le fascinaba a la pequeña, el mismo prado donde su madre y su padre se habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya hacia varios años.

Bajaron la velocidad cuando el sol se vio mas claro entre los arbustos, Jacob había alcanzado a Nessie y ahora caminaban tranquilos, de la mano, como dos amigos juguetones, como lo que eran, buenos amigos, los mejores. Porque lo que Renesme necesitaba era un amigo, un confidente, así que en eso se había convertido Jacob,_su_ Jacob.

El lugar seguía siendo increíblemente bello.

-Tu madre nos matara-señaló el licántropo soltándole la mano a Renesme- Es tarde…

-Eres muy lento-lo interrumpió la niña sacándole la lengua, y pasando totalmente de él, empezó un singular baile, oliendo las flores silvestres, brincando entre ellas, era realmente hermosa y…Jacob detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió una colleja en la nuca.

-¡Seth!-saludó Nessie a algo detrás de él, el licántropo volteó para encontrarse con el compañero mas joven de su manada, Seth tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Hola pequeña-saludó el aludido, Jacob entrecerró los ojos al verlo tan tranquilo-Que hay hermano…-la expresión de su alfa alertó al licántropo, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos por inercia. Jacob acortó la distancia entre ellos y agarró la cabeza de Seth con un brazo, apresándolo en el hueco del codo, con la otra mano comenzó a darle de collejas.-Espera hombre…-intentaba pararlo el prisionero-Vine a decirte un mensaje de Sam-Jacob lo soltó inmediatamente, Seth se enderezó sobándose la cabeza, Nessie reía del otro lado del prado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó un serio Jacob.

-Además de que casi me matas a collejas-se quejo el licántropo.

-No me refería a eso-dijo Jake-aparte te lo tenías merecido, como esta eso de llegar y golpear de la nada a tu líder… y por la espalda.

-Ya Jake…-musitó Seth burlón-si no hubieras estado tan distraído…con el paisaje claro, ni siquiera te hubiera tocado- Jacob miró con enfado al otro licántropo, pero no dijo nada, el atolondrado lobo tenía razón, no lo había sentido u olido cuando se acercó, estaba demasiado embelesado…

-¿Cual es el mensaje de Sam?-inquirió.

-Ah si…-dijo Seth-Hace rato paseaba por la playa de la Push, y me tope a Quil, anda muy preocupado, la pobre de Claire trae un resfriado que…

-Seth al grano por favor…-pidió Jacob aun enfadado.

-Bueno a eso voy…-musitó Seth-Quil me dijo, que Jared le había dicho que Sam le había pedido-Jacob bufó- que me buscara a mi para decirte a ti… ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando Jake?!

Jacob parpadeó ante los gritos de su amigo, Nessie dejó la labor de cortar flores silvestres para darles su atención, el licántropo parecía muy molesto, en verdad llegada a ser algo bipolar.

-Seth…-murmuró Jacob-Hablaremos de eso después-agregó mirando a Nessie, el muchacho entendió- Debo llevar a Nessie a casa…por favor ve a la Push y dile a Sam que nos vemos al anochecer en la línea de división- Seth asintió mas calmado, le molestada demasiado la actitud tan misteriosa de su líder, pero confiaba en él, así que sin mas comentarios lo obedeció, se despidió de la semi-vampira y desapareció por el bosque.

-Ahora si a casa-advirtió Jacob, la niña protestó, quería cortar más flores para llevar a su madre, tías y abuela, Jacob rebatió la idea, pero al poco rato desistió, él jamás podía negarle nada a la pequeña.

-La duende malvada que tienes por tía, consiguió flores muy bellas esta mañana…-comentó Jacob, mientras ayudaba a la niña en su recolección.

-Lo se, pero a mamá le agradan mas las de este lugar- dijo alegre Nessie, mientras terminaban de juntar flores de todos colores-¿Jake?

-Si…-contestó el aludido, poniendo toda su atención en la pequeña.

-En verdad crees que yo sea…bueno que yo tenga poderes mágicos-dijo algo apenada la niña, era una pequeña muy inteligente, se había dado cuenta de que el hombre de larga barba si era un especie de mago, lo había demostrado, pero lo que no terminaba de creerse era que ella fuera… una bruja.

-Siempre haz sido muy especial-comentó Jake por toda respuesta, la niña torció los ojos, un gesto heredado de su padre.

-Si bueno…-musitó mirando el inmenso bosque-pero no tengo dones tan increíbles como tía Alice, tío Jasper o papá…o soy tan hermosa como tía Rose-Jacob hizo una mueca de asco ante ese comentario-o soy fuerte como tío Emmett, o puedo defender a los demás como mamá…o puedo convertirme en un animal hermoso como tu-tras estas palabras las mejillas de la pequeña se tiñeron de un rojo encantador, Jacob sonrió era una niña tan modesta y linda, ella era muy especial, todos lo sabían, por eso eran capaces de dar su vida por ella, y él hasta su _alma._

-Tu eres la única que puede trasmitir lo que piensa con un toque-dijo el licántropo dulcemente, golpeándole con un suave movimiento la punta de la nariz.

-¡Vaya don!-exclamó molesta- No sirve de nada…

-Te equivocas- la interrumpió el licántropo algo ceñudo- el poder mostrar tanto con solo tocar a alguien es el don mas preciado del mundo…a parte eres una niña muy inteligente y linda, no vuelvas a hablar así de ti misma.

Nessie miró atenta al licántropo, por eso era su mejor amigo, él era la persona que mas la conocía en el mundo, quien sabía como se sentía y como ayudarla, claro sus padres también eran sus apoyos y la entendían, pero con Jacob todo era distinto, era como si él fuese parte ella, al igual que ella de él.

-Ven tenemos que ir a casa-Jacob le extendió la mano sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres el mejor amigo Jake-dijo la pequeña abrazándolo, el muchacho correspondió el cálido abrazo-No quiero ir a ningún sitio sin ti…-murmuró algo acongojada.

El licántropo colocó la barbilla en la coronilla de la cabeza de la pequeña, oliendo su olor tan embelesador, el tampoco quería alejarse de ella, pero como estaban las cosas, tal vez la separación era inevitable.

-¿No quieres ir a esa castillo mágico?-preguntó en susurró, la niña negó con la cabeza- Aunque puedas tener la oportunidad de conocer unicornios, ogros y lo demás que viene con la magia…

-Tu y mi familia tienen toda la magia que necesito-contestó la pequeña separándose de él, Jacob la soltó algo renuente, su abrazo se sentía tan bien-Además ¿no crees que los unicornios ya son demasiado irreales?

El muchacho rió a carcajadas, de hacia años que nada le sorprendía, y de minutos que lo inimaginable se hizo tangible, magia y castillos embrujados, todo era posible en su mundo.

-Vamos-musitó Nessie-Juguemos unas carreras hasta casa…

.

X-x-X


	5. Capitulo IV Prioridades y Misterios

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto y otros son algo OCC.

.

Hoy debería estar escribiendo el guión de una obra teatral para mi clase de literatura, pero en vez eso decidí subir otro cachito de esta historia que me encanta escribir y tengo muy abandonada, ¿la razón para que hoy subiera capitulo y no cualquier otro día? Ni idea…tal vez solo quiero ocuparme y no pensar en mi, por el momento patética, vida (. AH NO FUNCIONA) y también quiero aprovechar para agradecer a las personas que la leen, comentan y tal vez hasta les agrada.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste, háganmelo saber ¿si? (ojitos del gato de sherk), y si no pues… (Cara de asesina psicópata) también diganmelo, como he dicho se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

¡Cuídense!

Bloody kisses

.

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo IV Prioridades y misterios**

.

.

Los Cullen y compañía se encontraban sentados alrededor del comedor, que era algo así como la sala de juntas, en la cabecera estaba Carlisle con Esme a su izquierda, y a su derecha Albus, aun puesto de éste Edward que tenía a Bella a su lado, frente a ellos se encontraba Emmett con Rosalie sentada en sus piernas, y en las ultimas sillas aun lado de ellos estaban Alice y Jasper. La más pequeña de la familia había salido a pasear con Jacob por el bosque, no se alejarían mucho, solo irían lo suficiente lejos para que la niña pudiera conseguir algo para "almorzar", aunque ella podía comer como cualquier humano la sangre le parecía más apetitosa.

—Bueno…—dijo Carlisle—la propuesta es interesante—los demás Cullen lo miraron con los ojos abiertos ¿en verdad lo estaba considerando? —pero esa es una decisión que solo Edward y Bella pueden tomar, ellos son sus padres, quizá también Jacob deba participar…

Rosalie lo miró con fastidió, aunque ellos eran los padres de Nessie, no estaban pintados, eran su familia y también tenían derecho a opinar, lo que más le molestó fue que su padre le diera mas importancia al apestoso chucho.

— ¿Dice que ella tiene una plaza desde su nacimiento? — preguntó Bella, Dumbledore asintió.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero esa niña posee sangre mágica en sus venas—musitó el viejo—aunque no es tan complicado de entender después de ver las habilidades de sus padres—Edward levantó una ceja.

— ¿Dónde queda ese lugar…Hogwarts exactamente? —preguntó Emmett desde su sitio, parecía un pequeño niño, emocionado ante la idea de magia y castillos encantados.

—Eso mi querido amigo no es del todo seguro—los Cullen se miraron disgustados por la respuesta—lo que si puedo atestiguar es que el castillo es el lugar mas seguro de su mundo y el nuestro.

Ese era el punto clave, la seguridad de Nessie, si lo que decía Dumbledore era cierto, Renesme tenía un lugar al que ir donde los Vulturi no podrían dañarla, aunque fuera al otro lado del mundo, en un colegio sin paradero definido, y con un viejo que parecía algo chiflado.

— ¿Cómo puede asegurar eso? —preguntó Jasper, había mantenido un ambiente tranquilo entre los presentes, pero su propio nerviosismo comenzaba a inundar el lugar, nadie había olvidado la amenaza latente, la llegada de los Vulturi.

—Porque yo soy el director—contestó sonriente Albus, como si con esa frase la seguridad del colegio se convirtiese en una verdad absoluta.

—Profesor…—dijo Alice, llamando la atención de todos—¿por que decidió venir hoy? —preguntó con molestia infantil plasmada en su bello rostro, todos la miraron asombrados y ¿eso a que venía?, Edward leyó la mente de Alice y comprendió, no había nada que fastidiara mas a Alice, (bueno quizá el tener que usar una blusa dos veces) que sus visiones no se cumplieran y la llegada de Dumbledore se adelantó a su don.

—Querida Alice…—comenzó el viejo—el futuro es lo mas incierto que existe, como sabrás nuestras decisiones lo forjan…

—Si lo se—argumento la pequeña duende todavía fastidiada— pero usted ya había decidido venir otro día, no entiendo como es que llego hoy, pareciera que apareció de la nada…

Albus borró su sonrisa, pero su expresión seguía amable.

—Yo tomé una decisión equivocada, —musitó el mago—o tal vez la mas acertada ahora, el regresar al día de hoy— las miradas eran en general escépticas, ese hombre en verdad parecía chalado, solo Alice pareció entender todo, ni Edward que leía su mente podía comprender porque ahora la pequeña duende sonreía feliz.

—Que tarde es…—comentó Esme casualmente—Señor Dumbledore debe estar hambriento, ¿Qué desea cenar?

El hombre le sonrió a la vampira.

—Lo que usted considere adecuado estará bien—- musitó feliz—se habrá dado cuenta que mis intentos en la cocina ni con toda la magia del mundo tienen arreglo— la mujer rió ante el comentario, como olvidar su suculento platillo de espinacas y patatas, algo que de lejos lucia y olía incomible para cualquier humano.

Esme se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, seguida de Rosalie y Emmett a los que pidió que fueran sus asistentes en la cocina, Alice y Jasper desaparecieron tras las escaleras, Carlisle les había encomendado la misión de acondicionar una habitación para el invitado, y el propio doctor se despidió diciendo que tenía asuntos del hospital que arreglar en su despacho.

Así que solo se encontraban en la sala de estar Edward y Bella sentados en el sofá cerca del gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero y el profesor Dumbledore delante de ellos, tomando un té.

Bella observaba a su marido con expresión ausente, el cual tenía a su vez la vista clavada en el sonriente hombre frente a ellos, los dos hombres permanecían en silencio, pero parecían conversar, no necesitaban pronunciar palabra, toda la charla se realizaba en sus mentes. La vampira volteó la vista hacia el patio, pudo ver a lo lejos a Nessie y Jacob correr hacia la casa, en ese momento Jacob perseguía a la niña a una velocidad que seria imposible apreciar por una persona normal, pero eso no era problema para ninguno de los presentes.

—Es una linda joven— musitó el hombre haciéndole pegar un brinco a la vampira por la impresión, no sintió cuando se había acercado tanto. Renesme había conseguido esquivar a Jacob y ahora trataba de hacerlo caer al rio.

—Se equivoca— dijo Edward, su esposa lo miró extrañada —es una hermosa niña…—agregó, fijando la vista más allá del rio donde Nessie correteaba feliz, se había desparecido otra vez por el bosque con Jacob tras ella.

Esme apareció en la puerta de la cocina con un bonito delantal sobre su vestido azul, parecía la modelo de un comercial de cocina, Rosalie y Emmett venían tras ella, el vampiro del tamaño de un oso traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecía emocionado por algo.

—La comida esta servida—musitó Esme con una gran sonrisa, se veía feliz de dar hospitalidad al invitado— Señor Dumbledore, ¿le gustaría pasar al comedor o…?

—Por supuesto amable dama— la interrumpió el mago—Me encantaría.

Esme sonrió ante la cortesía del mago y lo acompañó al comedor, Emmett miraba al hombre con la sonrisa aun grabada en su rostro cuando se perdieron tras la puerta del comedor, Rosalie sacudió la cabeza ante la inmadurez de su marido, a Emmett se le había ocurrido una brillante idea, "si dejaban a Nessie ir a ese lugar Hogwarts, por su seguridad claro, tendrían que acompañarla para ver que en verdad fuera **tan maravilloso** y seguro como decía Dumbledore…"

Edward bufó al leer la mente de la rubia, Emmett parecía un pequeño emocionado con la idea de ir a Disneylandia, no pensaba más allá de sus sueños de "un castillo encantado".

—Emmett no es seguro que vaya a ese lugar—musitó el vampiro de cabello broncíneo, la cara de su hermano se convirtió en un autentico puchero.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —preguntó intrigada Bella.

—Emmett creé que si Renesme va a Hogwarts tendremos que llevarla, para asegurarnos de que estará bien ahí— contestó Rosalie por su hermano, Bella miró al vampiro, que aun tenía en la cara una mueca infantil, y por primera vez en todo el día sonrió, su _hermano _en verdad era un niño, muy grande, pero en fin un niñote.

—No negaras que es una buena opción—dijo Emmett, algo mas serio, mirando a Edward— Puede ser el único lugar donde Nessie estará segura, fuera del alcance de los _Vulturi_…—los vampiros se estremecieron ante la mención de los-que-no-deben-ser-nombrados.

—Tiene un buen punto Edward—dijo la pequeña duende apareciendo por las escaleras, se balanceó y de un pequeño brinco aterrizó en el suelo de la sala de estar, cayendo con más gracia que una bailarina de ballet, Jasper caminó tras ella, tanteando con su don el ambiente, la tensión de los presentes e intentando relajarlos un poco.

—Puede ser…—susurró Bella— Pero ¿dejarla ir sola? eso es…

—Lo mas difícil a decidir, amor—completo Edward por su esposa—Pero hay que ver las opciones, y ponderar prioridades.

—Numero uno…la seguridad de Nessie—decretó Alice, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, nadie debatiría eso, pero la realidad los inquietaba demasiado, ¿debían dejar a la pequeña semi-vampira en manos del mago por su seguridad?

.

x-X-x

.

Carlisle tenía sus expedientes del hospital sobre la mesa, en la misma posición en que los dejo el día anterior, no los había visto en todo el día, toda su atención estaba puesta en la búsqueda de un viejo cofre que no recordaba donde había dejado, tal vez ya ni lo tenía bajo sus posesiones, hacía mas de cien años que no le echaba una ojeada, y ahora que lo necesitaba no podía encontrarlo.

—Esta en la bóveda—musitó Alice desde la puerta, tras ella venía Jasper.

—Gracias querida—dijo su padre, adoraba los poderes de sus hijos, evitaban perdidas de tiempo innecesarias.

—De nada— la pequeña duende sonreía feliz.

— ¿Debo suponer que Nessie y Jacob no han regresado? —comentó el doctor, Alice frunció el ceño, claro que el chucho no andaba por ahí, si fuese así ella no hubiese podido ayudar a Carlisle.

—Llegaran en 5 minutos—dijo Alice—Después de ese tiempo todo desaparece.

Carlisle sonrió mientras avanzaba a velocidad vampírica hasta quedar frente a un enorme cuadro, era un retrato de Esme, donde la vampira lucia hermosa, no tanto como era en verdad, pero cualquiera que viese esa obra sabría que los ángeles existen.

— ¿Por qué están importante ese cofre Carlisle? —preguntó Jasper intrigado, su adorada esposa lo había puesto al tanto de las pesquisas del doctor, mas no entendía el entusiasmo que el vampiro trasmitía, era embriagador.

El doctor tocó la inscripción del marco de la pintura, donde se leía "Eternamente amada", tras esta acción el cuadro pareció desprenderse de la pared en un sutil movimiento.

—Tiene mis recuerdos de la facultad de Oxford— musitó Carlisle, el cuadro se movió como si fuese una puerta corrediza, y tenía el tamaño de una, dejando ver una amplia habitación, Carlisle entró, el lugar tenía muchas cosas, algunas carísimas, y otras con otro tipo de valor mas personal, el vampiro revolvió el sitio.

—Debajo del cuadro de Da Vinci, Carlisle—dijo alegre la pequeña duende desde afuera, su padre la obedeció moviendo un cuadro donde una mujer sonreía a la par, y encontró el anhelado cofre, no era mayor que un tostador, pero si muy antiguo, lo levantó con una mano y lo llevó a su escritorio, tras él la puerta de la bóveda se cerró.

—Quizá encontremos algo interesante…—musitó el vampiro sonriente, ante la emoción de sus hijos.

.

X-x-X

.

Edward movió la cabeza hacia la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse, se moría de ganas de subir al despacho de su padre para saber de primera mano que había en ese misterioso cofre, pero prefirió permanecer ahí aun lado de su esposa en la sala de estar, esperando a Nessie.

—Si ella va a esa escuela—musitó Bella, haciendo que las miradas se posaran en ella—¿podríamos corroborar que estará segura?

A Emmett le brillaron los ojos ante la posibilidad.

—Mi querida señora…—empezó Albus, pero fue interrumpido por un estridente ruido.

Todos voltearon a la venta para ver como descasaban en el rio tres enormes arboles que antes habían estado en pie.

—Renesme Carlie Cullen ven aquí inmediatamente—gritó Bella enfadada, Nessie apareció sonriente en la puerta de la casa, al ver la expresión de su madre borró su sonrisa—Y tu Jacob Black tampoco te salvas...

El licántropo aulló en respuesta.

—Jacob dice que lo siente, pero tiene que ir a la Push a hablar con Sam—habló Edward por él.

—Y lo sentirá mas cuando regrese—murmuro Rosalie, su marido se partía de la risa, Nessie avanzó algo cohibida hasta donde estaban sus padres sentados juntos, el señor Dumbledore la miraba curioso.

— ¿Qué sucede Renesme? —Le inquirió su madre— ¿quieres acabar con el bosque?

La niña parpadeó, jamás tuvo esa intención, ella solo jugaba con Jake.

—Lo siento mamá—musitó la niña apenada, extendiéndole una linda flor silvestre, de las que había recogido para ella, Bella miró la flor y luego la cara de su hija, parecía un angelito arrepentido, aceptó la flor ante los emocionados ojos de su pequeña—Son del prado…—murmuró sonriente, luego danzó por la sala hasta entregarle a su tía y abuela una flor a cada una.

—Esta muy linda cielo—dijo Esme observando la flor, la verdad no era tan linda como las que ella cuidaba en su jardín, pero tenía algo que la hacia especial, una belleza rebelde.

— ¿Y tía Alice? —preguntó la pequeña con su ultima flor en la mano.

.

X-x-X

.

El doctor Cullen abrió el cofre, un rechinido salió de la vieja tapa al moverla hacia arriba.

—Vaya que viejo esta esto—murmuró Alice ante el contenido del cofre, había algunas cartas, un libro, unas piedras de colores y una daga.

—Gracias Alice por recordarme mi edad—comentó Carlisle haciéndose el ofendido, tomó las viejas cartas para observarlas bien, algunas eran de sus profesores, personas brillantes, otras de compañeros, y una la que más llamó su atención, por la rubrica del remitente tan peculiar, era de Albus.

— ¿Qué es esto Carlisle? —dijo Jasper llamando su atención, mantenía la pequeña daga frente a él, Carlisle dejo las cartas en la mesa, apartando la de Albus del resto, al guardarla en el bolso de su chaleco, y puso su vista en el curioso cuchillo que mantenía su hijo en el aire, no era mas grande de 20 centímetros, como un cuchillo de mesa, tenía la empuñadura de madera y la hoja parecía carecer de filo.

—No tengo idea…—musitó el doctor, tomando la daga entre sus manos, no recordaba ese objeto en particular, o tal vez si—Creo que me la dio Albus—musitó inseguro, observando la daga entre sus manos, había algo en latín grabando en la hoja sin filo: "_agnitio opis, amîcus" Conocimiento es poder, amigo…_

Agarró la daga por el mango, le recordaba la peculiar vara de Albus, pero era mucho más pequeña, la agitó ante la extrañada mirada de sus hijos, su padre se estaba comportando muy raro, y después de la segunda agitada ante los ojos de todos la hoja salió disparada hasta pegar con la pared, dejando en la mano de Carlisle una varita de madera color caoba, de unos 35 centímetros.

—Esto es fantástico—musitó emocionada la pequeña duende, al ver las chispas que salían de la varita de Carlisle.

.

X-x-X

.

Edward dejó caer el jarrón que tenía en sus manos, por la impresión de ver en la mente de Alice a Carlisle con esa extraña rama, Bella estaba lista para cacharlo antes de que tocara el suelo, cuando este levitó en el aire y se puso en su lugar sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Gracias señor Dumbledore—musitó Bella, el hombre tenía su varita extendida aun, solo sonrió como respuesta.

—Papi ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la pequeña Nessie, acomodando las flores en el jarrón, Edward seguía absorto viendo ahora la misma imagen pero en la mente del propio Carlisle— ¡Papá!

— ¿Eh…?—preguntó el vampiro de cabello broncíneo, todos lo miraban con expresiones interrogantes que se reflejaban en sus mentes con preguntas como ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te haz vuelto loco? —Perdón—se disculpó en general.

"_Sam viene para acá"_

La mente de Jacob lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de lo que había observado momentos antes.

"Se va armar una…"

Ese era el pequeño de la manada, Seth.

"_¡SETH!"_

La llamada de atención departe de Jacob estuvo acompañada de un fuerte aullido.

—Jake—musitó emocionada Nessie al escuchar el tan familiar sonido de los lobos, Rosalie bufó enfadada, los demás permanecían en silenció.

—Carlisle…—llamó Edward a su padre, solicitándolo en la sala, por lo que Jacob le estaba informando los lobos estaban algo alterados, y el chico Black era el mas inquieto, tras las escaleras apareció Carlisle flaqueado por Jasper y Alice.

—Tía…—dijo Nessie, extendiéndolo una flor a la pequeña duende, ésta corrió a la velocidad de un rayo, y en un segundo estuvo frente a Nessie tomando la flor de su mano.

—Alice por favor—musitó Esme, al parecer la vampira atolondrada se había olvidado del invitado, que ahora le dedicaba una mirada divertida, mas que avergonzarse Alice le dedicó de respuesta una traviesa sonrisa al mago, el cual bostezo involuntariamente, ¿o no? —Señor Dumbledore debería ir a descansar…

El aludido bostezo de nuevo, dándole la razón a la maternal vampira.

—Tiene razón—comentó el hombre, levantándose del sofá individual—se me olvidaba lo tarde que es, es fácil olvidarlo cuando eres el único que duerme.

—Lo guiaré—dijo Esme sonriendo, el mago camino tras ella, pero antes de perderse por la escalera volteó a ver a la familia Cullen.

—Esperó te agrade mi antiguo regalo Carlisle—dijo mirando al vampiro—Pequeña me encantará tenerte en el colegio—agregó sonriéndole a Nessie. Luego desapareció por las imponentes escaleras. El silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar, todos estaban asombrados por las siempre enigmáticas palabras del anciano, pero el silencio no duro mucho, ya que los aullidos de los lobos se acercaban, Nessie también bostezo.

—Debes ir a dormir princesa—le dijo Rosalie, la niña negó con la cabeza.

—Esperaré a Jake—susurró, la vampira rubia vociferó algo como apestoso chucho pulguiento.

—Ya te oí rubia oxigenada—dijo Jacob desde el umbral.

Nessie olvido su sueño por un momento y camino hasta el umbral para saludar al licántropo.

—Hola _mi princesa_—le dijo Jacob usando el apelativo que anteriormente había empleado Rose, la cual lo miró con deseos asesinos.

—Por favor Renesme—dijo Bella—Ya viste a Jacob, ahora sube a dormir—ordenó en su papel de madre, la niña no rebatió, en verdad estaba cansada, lo que no sabía era si podía llegar hasta su cuarto.

—Tío Emmett te llevará—respondió su padre a su silenciosa petición, el aludido asintió, la tomó en brazos, como si aun fuera un bebe y se perdió tras las escaleras.

—Iré a darle el beso de buenas noches—musitó Bella caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Espera amor—la detuvo Edward—Tenemos problemas aquí—Bella retrocedió al mirar la seriedad de su marido, y se posicionó a su lado — ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jacob?

El licántropo no se había movido del umbral, miraba a los presentes, evaluando sus expresiones, todos los Cullen estaban ahí, Edward y Bella eran los mas cercanos a la puerta, tras ellos Carlisle y Esme, que había regresado del segundo piso hacía un momento, permanecían agarrados de la mano, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá, mientras Emmett acababa de llegar para posicionarse tras su esposa cerca del ventanal.

—Jacob por favor…—musitó Edward algo enfadado, tras leerle la mente al licántropo.

El aludido, sacudió la cabeza, le temblaban las manos, por la rabia que recorría su cuerpo.

—Si no es así entonces dime ¿Por qué él esta todavía aquí? —preguntó molesto—No me vas a negar que estuvieron toda la tarde planeando el viaje ¡eh!

—Jake— esta vez fue Bella la que habló, el licántropo se calmó un poco—Todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de Renesme.

Los lobos aullaron en el bosque, Jacob retrocedió, otra oleada de calor lo había invadido, se transformaría de un momento a otro.

—Mejor continuemos afuera—dijo Edward, entendiendo la situación, Jacob salió del umbral, los Cullen lo secundaron.

Al otro lado del rio pudieron apreciar 13 enormes lobos ocultos tras los arbustos.

—No la dejare ir sola…—musitó Jacob, mas tranquilo, el estar cerca de sus hermanos lo serenaba.

—Ni nosotros Jake—esta vez fue Carlisle el que intervino—pero debemos pensar la manera de protegerla—la voz del doctor sonaba conciliadora. El licántropo alzo una ceja, ¿acaso insinuaba que él dejaría que a Nessie le pasara algo malo?

—Sam está confundido, no entiende muy bien lo que Jacob le dijo sobre la magia—musito Edward mirando al enorme lobo, y haciéndole de traductor —Desea que alguien le muestre pruebas…—el vampiro volteó a ver a su padre—Carlisle…creo que debes mostrarnos a todos la daga.

El vampiro asintió, saco de su pantalón la varita y ante la mirada extrañada de muchos, la agitó en el aire, haciendo que las chispas iluminaran la punta como la última vez, solo que lucieron mejor ante la oscuridad del lugar, los presentes se quedaron atónitos, por la magia de la misteriosa daga.

.

* * *

_._

_Vampirux....._

_._


	6. Capitulo V Peticiones, viajes y capas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto y otros son algo OCC. Así como unos cuantos de Crepúsculo.

.

Estoy de regreso...y antes de que cualquier cosa salga de mi teclado quiero agradecer los rewies...

Lily Masen de Lincourt: Grax por tu oportuno comentario. No creas que me olvide de tu petición, solo que no a llegado el turno de la brujita Lincourt de aparecer. Espero que cuando llegue sea lo que esperabas.

flopa_cullenXD: Jejeje, me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, yo que me pensaba la unica loka que amenazaba a las escritors de muerte. Bueno espero no tengamos que llegar a eso.

Sadica_ternura: Muchas gracias, y que bueno que te gusta. xD

beaa: Gracias, me gusto eso de que es original, sabes creo que es lo que buscamos los autores, que nuestras historias sean frescas y gusten por ello. Espero este capi sea de tu agrado.

.

Ahora si, solo diré que después de andar en otras cosas ( sobretodo escribiendo una nueva historia Sasusaku que me trae loka) quiero dejarles este capitulo bastante largo, que ya tenia guardado en el pc, pero no había subido por culpa del formato que no se si quedara bien. Sin mas, hasta pronto.

.

Bloody kisses...

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo V Peticiones, viajes y capas**

**.**

.

Los licántropos habían escuchado atentos las explicaciones de los Cullen, Carlisle y Edward trataban de contarles lo poco que sabían sobre la magia, los lobos en general se mantenían escépticos, solo Sam parecía preocupado.

—Comprendo Sam—musitó Edward—Jacob se quedará ¿Verdad Jake?—el aludido contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza, estaba muy ocupado matando a Rosalie con la mirada—Les avisaré de todas formas.

Los lobos desaparecieron tras el llamado de su alfa, solo dos permanecieron en el bosque, uno de ellos parecía realmente molesto.

—Creo que deberían ir a dormir chicos—musitó Jacob distraídamente—Como dijo Edward me quedaré.

Los lobos lo miraron atentamente, luego desaparecieron por el bosque, tras aullidos de inconformidad.

Los Cullen entraron de vuelta a casa, Bella corrió a ver a Nessie, los demás pasaron a la sala, Emmett estaba muy pendiente de la varita que Carlisle llevaba aun en su mano.

—Sam estaba muy… ¿asustado?—dijo Edward, cuando su esposa había vuelto a la sala, todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

—Naha…es que es un supersticioso de primera—comentó Jacob despreocupado—Cree que el tipo que vino es un brujo como los de las leyendas, de esos que trajeron desgracias al pueblo… ya saben como es Sam, en verdad se cree todas esas historias—cuando Jacob terminó de hablar, tenía la atención de todos—Hablando de eso…y el viejo ¿donde esta?—preguntó de repente.

—El señor Dumbledore esta durmiendo—contestó Carlisle, Jacob no dejó pasar la nota de regaño en la amable voz del vampiro, pero prefirió no hacer mas revuelo, la verdad estaba demasiado cansado, se sentó en el sofá más cercano y se recostó para estar cómodo.

—Carlisle…—Rosalie se acercó a su padre, su marido la siguió de cerca—Puedes explicarnos ¿Qué haces tu con eso?—inquirió señalando la varita. Tanto los vampiros como el hombre lobo miraban interrogantes al doctor.

—Bueno la verdad es que…Albus me la dio—la sorpresa se plasmó en los ojos de los vampiros, preguntándose muchas cosas ¿en que momento se la había dado? ¿Por que? Y…si podrían tener una, lo ultimo era un pensamiento de Emmett que observaba la vara con los ojos brillantes, solo los tres Cullen que sabían lo del cofre permanecían inmutables, ellos y el licántropo que había pasado de todo y ahora dormía a pierna suelta sobre el sofá mas grande de la sala—Me la obsequió hace mas de doscientos años…creo, pensé que era una daga y la tuve conmigo como tal hasta ahora…

—Eso es fantástico—musitó un conmocionado Emmett, parecía capaz de empezar a brincar por el salón de un momento a otro, de la emoción que sentía, Jasper levantó una ceja sintiendo la agitación de su hermano y Edward rió ante los pensamientos del mismo.

—Cariño pero ¿Cómo es que puedes usarla?—Esme formuló exactamente la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento, hasta el propio doctor, que en realidad no tenía una respuesta.

—No lo se…—los vampiros levantaron las cejas—Parece que solo basta con que la tome en mi mano y haga movimientos como los que hacia Dumbledore.

—Quizá sea algo más que eso—musitó Jasper pensativo.

—Tienes razón Jasper—ahora era Edward el que hablaba—El profesor Dumbledore parecía decir algo…

—Te refieres a _abracadabra_, —interrumpió abruptamente Emmett—Pero el mago no pronunciaba palabra alguna al hacer…magia—todos asintieron ante eso, nadie había visto a Albus siquiera susurrar algo entre dientes mientras tenía la vara en mano.

—Lo se…me refiero a que él decía las palabras en su mente…—rebatió Edward.

-Vaya, ¿no dijiste que no podías saber lo que piensa?- musitó Rosalie mordaz, ese era un buen punto, Edward dudó un segundo.

—Claro que lo dije, y es cierto solo que…bueno cuando una persona esta pensando en decir algo, cuando se concentra en ello, la expresión de su rostro cambia—contraatacó el vampiro, nadie puso en duda eso, el tema de la telepatía era cosa de Edward y confiaban en sus razonamientos, él y Jasper intercambiaron una significante mirada— Sería buena idea intentarlo Jasper—musitó sonriéndole a su hermano, el vampiro rubio asintió y se acercó a su padre.

—Me permites Carlisle—le pidió a su padre la vara, este se la entregó, Jasper la sostuvo en su mano, todos entendieron sus intenciones—Por favor Alice— le pidió a su mujer que se moviera de lugar, luego apuntó hacia la mesa de cristal detrás de donde la vampira había estado parada y agitó la vara en el aire, el jarrón que estaba en la mesa se rompió en mil pedazos y las flores salieron disparadas por distinto lugares de la habitación, despertando con el estruendo a Jacob, que se levantó de un brincó del sofá y se puso alerta.

— ¡Que jodidos pasa! —gritó molestó el licántropo.

— ¡Ahora es mi turno! —pidió Emmett emocionado, Jacob lo miró con fastidio, no entendía nada, volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba la mesa y puedo ver los restos del jarrón, ¿estaban jugando pelota dentro de la casa? , ese fue su primer pensamiento pero después logró ver a Jasper con la vara aun en la mano y solo atinó a soltar un bufido.

—Emmett no creo que sea buena idea—dijo Edward—Parece que la vara solo la puede usar su dueño.

— ¡Pero si Jazz, la uso! —reprochó Emmett haciendo pucheritos.

—Si pero no funcionó como debía—ésta vez fue la pequeña duende la que habló- Aunque si hubo magia en el acto.

Todos la miraron extrañados, ¿que significaba eso? ¿Podían los vampiros tener magia?, recordando lo que había dicho el propio mago sobre sus dones y como los había comparado con la magia, si podía ser que sí.

—Entonces ¿podríamos tener una vara propia? —preguntó Emmett esperanzado, las miradas se posaron en él, pero esta vez no eran miradas hostiles que lo declaraban un loco, sino interrogantes, deseosas de poder contestar esa pregunta con un si.

—Sea mangana o sea zutana—murmuró Jacob sentándose de nuevo en el sofá—Tenemos otras cosas que discutir ¿o no? —los Cullen asintieron ante la realidad, todo eso de la magia los había distraído de un tema algo mas sombrío y peligroso, o eso creían, la llegada de los Vulturis.

— ¿Qué es eso? -murmuró Alice viendo hacia el ventanal, el sol estaba por salir entre las montañas, en lo alto del cielo azul pudieron distinguir un ave blanca, para ser exactos— Una lechuza…

— Pensé que solo salían de noche— musitó extrañado Emmett, era sorprendente pero el enorme vampiro parecía dar en el clavo cada vez que hablaba, por lo menos durante las ultimas 24 horas.

— Igual que los vampiros— ironizó Rosalie, todos la miraron entre divertidos y disgustados.

Después de observar como el ave se perdía entre las nubes, los Cullen regresaron a lo suyo, Jacob decidió que era hora de cenar-desayunar así que se fue hacia la cocina a zaparse algo de la nevera.

— Bueno las posibilidades son pocas— musitó Edward delante de todos, cuando el licántropo había regresado a la sala cargado con un enorme plato lleno de comida— Podemos esperar todos juntos y luchar— todos se estremecieron ante la idea— o podemos dejar ir a Nessie a Hogwarts y esperar…— las perspectivas, solo tenían una variación entre ellas, la seguridad de Nessie, así que en realidad no había mucho que discutir.

— O podemos ir todos a Hogwarts— la voz de la pequeña duende malvada hizo a todos pegar un brinco de sorpresa, pero lo que mas los alteró fue el sentido de sus palabras— Piénselo, así podríamos asegurarnos realmente de que Nessie estará bien y quizá…— Alice dejo el resto de la frase inconclusa, logrando que sus interpelados la miraran pensativos.

— Alice tiene razón— comentó Bella, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada— Lo vieron, al parecer podemos hacer…magia— le costó terminar la frase.

— Si eso parece…— Carlisle parecía meditar algo— pero no hay que olvidar que Albus solo invitó a Nessie— todos se miraron, eso era cierto, tal vez tendrían que aceptar el dejar a Renesme ir sola.

— Un momento— bufó Jacob— No dijiste que era tu amigo Carlisle, eso debe contar algo— el licántropo parecía igual de emocionado que el resto.

— Sí…es un hombre comprensivo, podríamos pedírselo— Alice prácticamente pegaba de brinquitos cuando terminó de hablar, Emmett sonreía a la par, Bella miraba algo mas tranquila a su marido, él cual permanecía inmutable viendo a su padre, escuchando lo que este le decía en su mente, Esme asomaba una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios, Jacob devoraba el contenido de su plato mientras respondía las miradas hostiles que le lanzaba Rosalie, y Jasper sentía la emoción general invadirle, lo envolvía ese renovado aire de esperanza.

— ¡Buenos días! — los saludó una voz desde las escaleras, todos pusieron su atención en el hombre mayor que bajaba sin prisa alguna.

— Buenos días Albus ¿Cómo amaneciste? — respondió el saludo Carlisle.

— Muy bien…— contestó alegre el mago— Y ustedes ¿Qué han decidido?

— Referente a eso señor— musitó Edward— tenemos una petición…

.

X-x-X

.

El ave de plumaje blanco como la nieve sobrevoló las casas del valle de Godric, la tarde estaba despuntando en aquel lugar de Inglaterra, el crepúsculo podría observarse en su total plenitud, con sus hermosos colores pasteles, y los habitantes del tranquilo lugar en su mayoría regresaban a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. En la casa marcada con el numero 26, de cerca blanca, y flores coloridas, la ave perdió altitud, disponiéndose a aterrizar, se detuvo justo a tiempo, al llegar al nivel de una ventana, parándose en el marco de la misma, y con el pico llamó la atención de los propietarios de la vivienda.

— Mamá…— se escucho una vocecita infantil en lo que parecía ser la cocina— ¡es Hedwig! — gritó dejando pasar a la ave por la ventana ahora abierta. La lechuza blanca pasó y gustosa aceptó la galleta que le ofrecía la niña, la cual tomó la carta que el ave traía.

— ¿Qué sucede Lily? — dijo una mujer pelirroja entrando en el lugar.

— Es una carta para papá— contestó la pequeña también pelirroja entregándole el sobre a su madre, luego se volteó a acariciar a la lechuza.

La mujer miró el remitente de la carta, el profesor Dumbledore, debía ser algo realmente importante, ya que hacia varios días él hombre les había pedido a Hedwig con el motivo de llevarla en un viaje que iba realizar, algo de lo que no habló demasiado con ellos, lo que si les dijo fue que cuando una carta suya llegara sería por una razón muy primordial.

— ¿Vas a leerla mami? — preguntó la pequeña pelirroja con curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Es para tu padre, Lily— musitó algo ceñuda la pelirroja mayor— Él será quien la lea.

La niña infló los cachetes, en un gesto de infantil disgusto.

— Pero si siempre lees sus cartas…— murmuró algo insegura la pequeña, ante la expresión de su madre— Todas las que le manda la señorita Cho.

— ¡Lily! — Le censuró su madre— Eso es diferente…

La pequeña iba a rebatir pero el ruido de unos pasos acompañados por unas alegres y conocidas voces las hizo voltearse hacia la puerta, la niña corrió hacia ella al ver un hombre moreno y otro pelirrojo, sonrientes en el umbral.

— Papá— musitó la pequeña dándole un abrazo al moreno, el hombre le sonrió y luego le revolvió la cabellera roja.

— ¿Como estas preciosa? — dijo, la niña le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa como respuesta.

— ¿Qué no hay nada para el tío favorito? — el pelirrojo se hizo el resentido, pero la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios rompió el efecto, la niña lo miró levantando el entrecejo, luego avanzó hacia él y escrutó el lugar, como buscando algo.

— Mmm…no veo al tío Fred por aquí— murmuró la pequeña, su padre empezó a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo, la mujer pelirroja también sonreía algo más discreta que su marido y la pequeña estaba aun frente a su tío con la mirada mas pícara que podía poner.

— Ven aquí pequeña malvada— musitó el pelirrojo tomando a la niña en brazos, la levantó del suelo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la pequeña reía sin poder parar.

— Basta tío…por favor— pidió la niña entre risas, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

— No hasta que aceptes que soy el mejor tío que tienes— ordenó el pelirrojo, la pequeña se removía por la risa en sus brazos.

— Por favor Ron bájala ya…— pidió la otra pelirroja ceñuda, el hombre algo enfadado obedeció a su hermana— Además Lily no dice mentiras.

El moreno rió con más ganas la ocurrencia de su esposa, mientras su cuñado lo miraba si se puede mas enfadado aun, la niña parecía haber recuperado el aliento y ahora se dirigía de nuevo a acariciar a Hedwig

— Hola cielo…— musitó el moreno algo mas calmado, después depositó un suave beso en los labios de su mujer— ¿Dónde están James y Albus?

— Fueron a la madriguera…— dijo la pelirroja mientras se disponía a lanzar un par de hechizos lavaplatos, su marido la tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarla.

El pelirrojo pasó de la escena acaramelada, mejor dirigió su vista a los deliciosos panecillos que estaban en un plato cerca de la ventana, extendió la mano para agarrar uno, cuando un manotazo le impidió realizar su cometido.

— Auch…Ginny— se quejó Ron, sobándose la parte dañada.

— Están calientes Ron, debes esperar a que se enfríen— masculló la mujer en tono de reproché, tenía esa cara que decía y ni se te ocurra agarrar uno antes de tiempo, regresó a su labor con los platos, haciéndolos levitar para que se guardaran en la alacena— Harry, amor te llegó una carta del profesor Dumbledore…— tras las palabras de su mujer el moreno volteó hacia donde estaba el ave blanca, su hija la alimentaba con galletas, luego dirigió su vista a la mesa y pudo ver el sobre, se acercó para tomarlo y por el rabillo del ojo vio como su mujer le daba otro manotazo a su cuñado, después de su segundo intento de tomar un panecillo, Ron nunca aprendía.

— ¿Qué dice el viejo Harry? — preguntó un resignado Ron, que había decidido conformarse con una manzana que encontró en un frutero sobre la mesa, la cual devoraba con avidez.

— El profesor Dumbledore dice que está en Estados Unidos de América…— murmuró asombrado el moreno, su mujer dejó de recoger los panecillos para verlo y el pelirrojo casi se atraganta por la información— y nos pide que los vayamos a encontrar a México.

.

X-x-X

.

El hombre sorbió el contenido de la taza blanca, con una calma que se antojaba eterna, para los nueve pares de ojos, que lo miraban ansiosos de escuchar su resolución. Habían conversado sobre la petición largo y tendido, exponiendo los puntos importantes respecto a la situación con los Vulturis y exhortando al mago a aceptar hasta con soborno de por medio, lo ultimo idea de Emmett por supuesto, ahora era el turno del mago de exponer sus ideas y dar un veredicto.

— Debo decir que me sorprende su capacidad para deducir y llegar a conclusiones— dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro— No esperaba menos de ti mi querido amigo…espero que mi regalo te haya agradado— agregó viendo a Carlisle, el vampiro sonrió tanteando la bolsa de su pantalón, sintiendo la varita de madera— Si es verdad…todos ustedes poseen magia— los vampiros sonrieron satisfechos, comprobando que sus teorías eran acertadas— Son seres mágicos por naturaleza, de los cuentos de hadas…

— O de terror…— musitó Emmett solemne, el mago río ante su comentario.

-¿Entonces Albus crees que hay posibilidad de que…?— preguntó Carlisle.

— Esa decisión no esta en mis manos— lo interrumpió algo mas serio el anciano, los Cullen se miraron algo decepcionados, Jacob soltó un bufido de indignación ¿Quién entendía a ese viejo? con sus si y sus no. — Hay una pluma encargada de apuntar el nombre de los alumnos de Hogwarts desde su nacimiento— musitó el mago— Por cierto, casi siempre magos y brujas británicos— Edward levantó una ceja ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Entonces porque le había traído una carta a Nessie?

— Pero usted le dio una carta a Renesme— murmuró una confundida Bella, haciendo el comentario que tenía lugar en la mente de todos, el hombre tomó otro sorbo de lo que parecía ser café.

— Bueno…— dijo Dumbledore— Creó que ese es un misterio mas de los que envuelve la magia… el porque aparecieron misteriosamente las cartas en mi oficina hace tres días.

— Un minuto ¿dijo cartas? — al igual que Alice, los demás se encontraban sorprendidos por el error aritmético, el mago amplió su sonrisa mientras revolvía su túnica en busca de algo, ante la miraba expectante de los presentes sacó unas cuantas cartas de uno de sus bolsillos, extendiéndoselas a la vampira. Alice avanzó veloz hacia el mago, tomó las cartas entre sus manos y pudo distinguir lo que decía el sobre de la primera.

Srta. M. Alice Brandon

_Habitación con el guardarropa más grande, segundo piso mansión de los Cullen._

Puente del rio Calawah, Kilometro 110

Washington

ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA

La pequeña duende sonrió al leer el sobre de su carta, le sorprendía que ahí se pusiera su nombre de soltera y humana, pero lo dejó pasar, era tanta su emoción con las nuevas perspectivas, contó las cartas, ocho sobres iguales, se preguntaba si debía darle el suyo a cada uno de los presentes.

— Claro que puedes entregarlas Alice— contestó Dumbledore a su silenciosa pregunta, la duende vio el siguiente sobre, y con pasos danzantes avanzó hasta el sofá, Jacob la miro con desconfianza, aceptó el sobre que le ofrecía la vampira, y no le sorprendió nada lo que decía.

Sr. Jacob Black

_Habitación pequeña, casa de los Black_

Reserva India la Push

Washington

ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA

La vampira hiperactiva continuó su danza por el salón, le dio la siguiente carta a su marido, el cual pudo apreciar lo mismo que Alice, su nombre de humano y la dirección de los Cullen, Jasper miró a Edward interrogante, el vampiro de cabello broncíneo se encogió de hombros. Emmett pegaba de saltitos, emocionado, cuando su hermana le entregó su sobre, estaba tan emocionado que leyó la información en voz alta, casi a gritos.

Sr. Emmett McCarty

_Habitación de amplia cama, segundo piso mansión de los Cullen._

Puente del rio Calawah, Kilometro 110

Washington

ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA

— ¡Vaya tío, que bien me conocen! — musitó feliz Emmett viendo a Dumbledore, sus hermanos lo miraban divertido ¿amplia cama?, si que parecían conocer al intrépido vampiro, las vampiras lo miraban reprobando su actitud, Rosalie rodó los ojos ante la emoción de su marido y tomó su carta, solo le echó una ojeada rápida, checando la misma información que su marido y observando su nombre de soltera. Lo mismo pasó cuando Bella vio su carta, bufó ante el Isabella M. y sintió algo de añoranza al leer el Swan. Alice sostuvo dos cartas en su mano y se abanico con ellas, su hermano de cabello broncíneo no apartaba los ojos de ella mientras danzaba por el salón.

— Sr. Edward A. Masen— musitó la vampira extendiéndole una de las cartas, el vampiro la tomó, no la leyó, ya había visto en la mente de su hermana lo que decía, le inquietaba más la otra carta que tenía Alice en su mano. — Mmm que raro…— dijo la pequeña duende mirando el ultimo sobre— Seth Clearwater…— leyó Alice en la carta, Jacob que se mantenía alejado del alboroto pegó un respingó al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de manada.

— ¿Qué es tan extraño? — preguntó el mago como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Él no ira— decretó Jacob, los vampiros y el mago lo miraron acercarse a Alice, le exigió la carta, la duende la retuvo contra su pecho. — Por favor Alice…se que es lo mejor para mi manada.

— De que hablas Jacob— dijo una voz desde la puerta, ahí en el umbral se encontraba el mas pequeño de los Clearwater— ¿Qué es lo mejor para la manada?

Alice aprovechó la distracción y corrió hacia donde estaba el mago tendiéndole la carta, había actuado por inercia, movida por un presentimiento. Seth pasó al salón, saludó a los Cullen con un gesto de cabeza y volteó su vista a su alfa, en la espera de una explicación.

— Usted debe ser el joven Clearwater…— dijo Albus acercándose a donde estaban los licántropos— Albus Dumbledore— se presentó extendiéndole la mano, el licántropo la aceptó evaluando al anciano, era tal y como Jacob lo había recordado cuando eran lobos, una especie de santa Claus versión 4, con muchos kilos menos— Señor Clearwater esto es para usted— murmuró el hombre entregándole el sobre, Jacob fulminó al anciano con la mirada, Seth tomó indeciso la carta, observó el escudo que tenía un león, una serpiente, un tejón y una águila…mmm se vería mejor con un lobo ¿o no?, Edward y Albus sonrieron ante el pensamiento, el mago miraba fijamente al licántropo, el cual observaba lo que decía el sobre, tras comprobar que era para él lo abrió, leyó levantando el entrecejo en algunas partes, luego miró a su líder fijamente, pidiéndole silenciosamente su aprobación.

— Esta bien Seth…si quieres ir— musitó un resignado Jacob.

— Eso es fabuloso— dijo Dumbledore, algo no terminaba de gustarle a Edward, ¿Carlisle y Esme ellos no irían? — Como estudiantes me temo que no pueden ir Edward— murmuró Albus viendo al sagaz vampiro, luego volteó su vista a Carlisle— Mi viejo amigo, tenía la intención desde mi llegada aquí de invitarte para ocupar la plaza de medimago en la enfermería de Hogwarts, hace años que no hemos tenido a nadie en ese puesto y la señora Pomfrey a pedido vacaciones por décadas…— los vampiros y licántropos lo miraron extrañados mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

— Estaré encantado de tomar el puesto— dijo un no muy seguro Carlisle, ¿medimago?

— Ah y usted agradable señora— musitó el mago viendo a Esme— Seguro que encontraremos un lugar entre los docentes para usted, creo que es tiempo de que Hogwarts enseñe la magia del arte…

— ¡Vamos a Hogwarts! — gritó un emocionado Emmett, haciendo retumbar la casa, y escuchándose hasta Forks, tanto que los habitantes del tranquilo pueblo pensaron que los osos andaban en época de brama.

.

x-X-x

.

Los Cullen se preparaban para el viaje, Nessie que había despertado por el grito jubiloso de su tío, estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de ir a la escuela de magia con toda su familia, incluidos los lobos, su entusiasmo solo era superado por el de Emmett, quien había compuesto una canción sobre Hogwarts y unicornios que cantaba haciéndose oír por toda la casa.

— ¡MAGICAMENTE DESAPARECERÁ TU JEEP SI NO TE CAYAS EMMETT CULLEN! — le gritó ya harta Rosalie a su marido, éste la obedeció y la ayudó a seguir empacando, la rubia llevaba cuatro maletas e iba por la quinta.

— Déjalo Rose, es solo un niño…— murmuró Alice burlona desde la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, la cual le mandó como respuesta una mirada asesina a su hermanita.

— Y ese milagro que no haz pedido un camión de mudanzas para tu guardarropa…— inquirió Rose incrédula, al ver que Alice apenas llevaba una pequeña maleta bajo su brazo, Bella y Nessie que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron al ver la tranquilidad de la hiperactiva vampira tras la pregunta.

— No necesito toda esa ropa…— musitó Alice ante la mirada atónita de las otras mujeres— Vamos a Europa— agregó la pequeña duende como si eso explicara todo, sus hermanas y sobrina levantaron una ceja, sentían que se perdían de algo…— ¡Compras! — gritó feliz la pequeña duende malvada, y para las vampiras sonó como una amenaza terrible.

.

X-x-X

.

Carlisle estaba sentado en su despacho organizando sus papeles del hospital de Seattle para no dejar nada inconcluso, había llamado a sus colegas del Grace y había avisado de su repentino viaje, sus colegas habían entendido muy bien sus razones y le comentaron que le echarían muchísimo de menos, esas fueron las palabras exactas de la propia jefa de residentes, ahora el doctor Cullen se preparaba para partir a Europa.

— Cielo ¿estás ocupado? — la voz de la gentil vampira lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Para nada, Amor— murmuró el vampiro invitándola a pasar—¿Los chicos traen mucho alboroto?

— El de siempre— comentó Esme— En verdad a veces parecen más adolescentes que vampiros adultos.

Carlisle sonrió ante el comentario de su esposa, la mujer lo acompañó soltando un dramático suspiro para dar énfasis a sus palabras, sus hijos adoptivos en ocasiones eran unos niños.

— ¿Albus no se a despertado aun? — preguntó interesado el vampiro.

— Al parecer no, ni los cantos de Emmett han podido perturbar su sueño— Esme comenzó a acomodar los papeles del desordenado escritorio de su marido—¿Y esto?

El doctor observó la carta que tenía su esposa en las manos, era aquella carta de su época en Oxford, la que le dio el mismísimo Albus, Esme se la tendió curiosa.

— Es de Albus, me la envió a la facultad, creo— murmuró el vampiro mientras abría el sobre.

_**Querido Carlisle**_

_**Si llegas a leer esta carta a de ser por dos buenas razones, primero que nada porque algo grave a ocurrido y necesitaras saber lo siguiente para entender muchas cosas, y segundo descubriste mi regalo, espero te haya gustado tanto como la primera vez que te lo di.**_

_**Si Carlisle, ya lo sabias, te lo dije esa vez que fuimos al lago, no es como si no lo hubieses descubierto antes, ¡oh brillante amigo mío!, tus pesquisas respecto a mi fueron fabulosas, tanto como el saber sobre tu secreto, no debes temer, mi boca está sellada casi por el hechizo fidelius, tu no lo recordaras yo mismo me encargué de eso con un eficaz obliviate, pero busqué que no me olvidaras del todo, ¡eres un mago!, y sé que si llegas a desarrollar tus habilidades serás de los mas grandes…**_

_**Discúlpame por negarte la posibilidad de vivir cerca de la magia, tú mismo fuiste el que me lo pidió así, sabias que la línea entre tu mundo y el mío es celosamente custodiada, (tanto como el guardar nuestros secretos a los muggles), hay personas que se encargan de mantener el orden tanto entre magos o vampiros, y estos últimos son a los que temías, a los que una vez fueron tus compañeros, a los Vulturis.**_

_**Amigo retomando la primera razón de esta carta, siéntete en confianza para pedirme lo que sea, lo que se te ofrezca y recuerda que "agnitio opis"**_

_**Tu siempre amigo Albus Dumbledore.**_

.

X-x-X

.

— Vaya, no lo comprendo— dijo una mujer castaña releyendo la carta que sostenía en sus manos, tenía tres pares de ojos puestos en ella.

— Ya sabes cariño como es el viejo, esta algo chifla…

— ¡Ron! — le llamó la atención la mujer— No digas eso del profesor Dumbledore— la mirada de la castaña no admitía replica, así que el pelirrojo se volteó enfadado hacia el otro lado de la estancia, el moreno se acerco a ellos y le pidió la carta a la mujer.

— Tal vez sea extraña la petición, pero…— musitó el moreno— si lo pide el profesor, debemos hacerlo.

El pelirrojo asintió ante eso, puede que el profesor Dumbledore fuera algo mmm…digamos raro, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos serios sabía porque hacia las cosas. La mujer pelirroja, que se había mantenido callada, agitó su varita para recoger los trastos que había en la mesa, cuatro tazas que en su momento habían contenido café, danzaron hacia la cocina.

— Entonces iremos a México— dijo solemne el pelirrojo, parecía algo emocionado.

— Tendremos que dejar a los niños con Mamá— murmuró la pelirroja algo preocupada, la castaña la miró pensativa, igual de angustiada ante la idea.

— No Ginny— dijo su marido— Solo iremos Ron y yo, Hermione y tu deben quedarse con los niños— las madres lo miraron fastidiadas, ¿acaso era un acto machista?, el moreno notó su grave error— cielo el profesor nos solicitó a nosotros nada mas— agregó rápidamente en su defensa, su mujer y concuña no replicaron.

— Eso es Harry, viaje de chicos— comentó un alegre pelirrojo, su cuñado lo fulminó con la mirada, su gran amigo Ron siempre tan oportuno, sus mujeres levantaron las cejas— Bueno…digo…viaje de trabajo, si eso— corrigió el imprudente pelirrojo.

— Hay que preparar el equipaje— musitó una descontenta pero resignada Ginny Potter.

.

X-x-X

.

Jacob cargaba con la pequeña maleta rosa de Nessie escaleras a bajo, se había sorprendido de que los Cullen solo llevaran una maleta pequeña como la de Nessie cada uno, pero cuando entendió la verdadera razón sobre eso, los planes de la vampira adicta a las compras, no pudo parar de burlarse de las expresiones de agobio de los vampiros.

— _Nunca haz ido de compras con Alice ¿verdad?_ — _le había preguntado una muy seria Bella al verlo reírse sin control de la cara de Emmett, el licántropo solo logró responder negativamente con un gesto de cabeza antes que la vampira agregara_— _Pues prepárate para el infierno…_

Nessie brincó el último escalón de las escaleras, cayendo en una pose de bailarina de ballet, luego volteó para dedicarle a Jacob una brillante sonrisa.

— Papá y mamá ¿fueron a cazar verdad? — preguntó la pequeña en un susurro apenas audible, el licántropo asintió como respuesta, la niña era muy lista, los vampiros se habían estado turnando toda la tarde para que todos pudieran ir a "almorzar" y no alteraran al viejo mago con una salida fortuita, primero habían ido la pequeña duende y el ex-soldado que dijeron que iban a solicitar los boletos, cosa que en parte era verdad, necesitaban un par de pasaportes falsos además, luego llegó el turno del enorme oso y la oxigenada, los cuales solo se perdieron de repente, después mientras Edward ultimaba detalles con el profesor, el doctor y su mujer habían aprovechado para escabullirse alegando que debían checar detalles referente a los empleos de ambos, y por ultimo ya hacia media hora, mientras el doctor entablaba una animada charla con el mago sobre la hermosa época de 1800, Edward y Bella se habían desaparecido tras la puerta trasera.

— No creo que sea buena idea Emmett— comentó con fastidió la rubia.

— Yo creo que es una magnifica idea— musitó una vocecita de soprano— Será como una ultima carrera…

En la sala de estar estaban Emmett sentado junto a su esposa, y Alice sobre las piernas de su marido. La vampira rubia levantó una ceja ante el entusiasmo de su hermana.

— ¿Por qué ultima Al? — preguntó un confundido Emmett, Jacob y Nessie se reunieron con los vampiros, algo interesados.

— No creo que en Hogwarts nos dejen tener autos de lujo— murmuró Alice, Emmett puso cara de horror, los demás rieron ante el gesto, al fin había algo que le disgustara del "perfecto castillo encantado".

— Yo opino como Alice— dijo Edward desde la puerta, todos los presentes voltearon para enfocar a la pareja que volvía de su "almuerzo" — una carrera hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle.

.

X-x-X

.

— Papi tráeme algo de México ¿si? — musitó una niña castaña abrazando a Ron.

— Por supuesto cielo— dijo el pelirrojo separándose de su hija, luego acarició por segunda vez la cabeza de su pequeño— Pórtate bien y hazle caso a mamá, Hugo— le pidió haciéndole cosquillas, el niño musitó un si entre risas.

— Tu también pórtate bien Ronald Weasley— le amenazó la castaña, el pelirrojo la besó apasionadamente, los niños exclamaron un guac, haciéndolos cortar el beso, y su madre los mandó a dormir, los pequeños Weasley prácticamente corrieron a sus alcobas ante la mirada irritada de Hermione Weasley.

En la chimenea apareció una mujer pelirroja seguida por un moreno de ojos verdes, que llevaba una pequeña maleta bajo el brazo.

— ¿Todo listo Ron? — preguntó el moreno.

— Todo listo amigo…— contestó el pelirrojo— ¿Y los niños? — inquirió al no ver a sus sobrinos aparecer por la chimenea.

— Se quedaron con la abuela— contestó la pelirroja— Era tarde para sacarlos.

— Bueno amigo vayamos a conocer el mundo— comentó feliz Ron, las mujeres lo miraron con los brazos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido— Ya saben a ayudar a Dumbledore…

— Esta bien, tengan cuidado— dijo la pelirroja, dejando el tema por la paz, luego abrazó a su hermano, mientras la castaña hacía lo mismo con Harry.

— Te voy a pedir un favor Harry— murmuró quedamente la castaña— Cuando vayan a volar, ayuda a Ron el se pone algo…ansioso.

— ¿Enserio…?— preguntó sorprendido el moreno— Yo pensé que eras tu la que tenía miedo a las alturas Mione— sin querer Harry había casi gritado la ultima parte, haciendo que los pelirrojos les prestaran toda su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? — preguntó la señora Potter.

— Mmm…es que-murmuró Harry, sin saber que decir.

— Le estaba pidiendo a Harry…que cuidara de Ron— el pelirrojo miró a su mujer levantando una ceja, se le daba muy mal mentir— Esta bien cielo me descubriste…le decía a Harry tu problemita con volar en avión.

La pelirroja posó la vista en su hermano, este se había puesto todo del color de su cabello, Hermione parecía algo apenada también.

— ¿Le temes a volar en avión hermanito? — preguntó algo maliciosa.

— No que va, esas son exageraciones de Hermione…lo que pasa es que en el avión yo hice un drama para que ella se sintiera tranquila— trató de defender su honor Ron— Como voy a temer a volar en uno de esos extraños aparatos muggles, yo Ron Weasley, uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que a tenido el honor de ver desfilar Grifyndor…

— Ya cariño…— le cortó enfadada su mujer, la estaba llamando ¿exagerada? Luego de que ella tuvo que olvidar su miedo a las alturas para cuidar de él en el viaje de su luna de miel— Si te morías de miedo en el avión cuando viajamos a Venecia.

La pelirroja rió, el moreno se sentía algo culpable por la vergüenza de su amigo, así que mejor decidió intervenir, antes de que sus dos mejores amigos terminaran matándose con la mirada.

— Creo que es hora de irnos, el vuelo sale a las 11:50 y todavía tenemos que aparecernos— musitó Harry tomando al pelirrojo de la chaqueta, para hacerlo avanzar con el hacia la puerta, Ron todavía iba murmurando algo acerca de que el jamás le ha temido a las altura cuando se desaparecieron tras la puerta.

.

X-x-X

.

— No puedo creerlo… no podemos permitir esto— musitó un hombre realmente furioso.

— Esto cambia algo los planes, Aro— dijo una segunda voz mas calmada.

— No estas viendo la situación Marcus, los Cullen se burlan de nuevo de nosotros— vociferó la primera voz— Ahora todo el plan se ha ido al…

— Serenidad hermanos— interrumpió una tercera voz— Por favor Cayo calma...no vez las nuevas posibilidades.

El vampiro miró a su hermano, tratando de entender lo que le decía.

— Inglaterra esta más cerca de Italia— musitó Aro con un toque feliz— Además con Susan con nosotros no podrán escabullirse…

.

X-x-X

.

Edward pisaba a fondo el acelerador de su Volvo plateado, mientras su mujer veía la ventanilla con suma atención, enfocando en el retrovisor el Aston Martin, y apreciando gracias a su poderosa vista vampírica, la cara sonriente de Renesme, la expresión de emoción de Jacob al aumentar la velocidad, y hasta la cara divertida de Seth, no por nada iban en el tercer puesto de la carrera, superados por el Porsche amarillo de Alice, el cual conducía con maestría su marido mientras la vampira le daba instrucciones sobre los atisbos del futuro y las posibilidades que se le presentaban en la poco concurrida carretera, y por los padres de la pequeña, que contaban con la agilidad de Edward y su don a su favor.

Bella pudo observar el descapotable de Rosalie emparejando al Aston Martin, hasta que el auto rojo tomó ventaja, logró apreciar la mueca de superioridad que la rubia le dedicaba al licántropo alfa, y a Emmett manejar con locura el BMW M3.

Los más rezagados eran Carlisle, Esme y el profesor Dumbledore, que venían en el Mercedes del vampiro, ¿la razón? Sencillamente la presencia del mago, aunque rezagados no era la palabra apropiada, si eran los últimos, pero venían a una considerable velocidad, la cual traía al mago ¿divertido?

— Vaya Carlisle tus hijos son muy competitivos-comentó el mago— Tal vez les agrade algo el Quidditch…

El vampiro sonrió, Albus en verdad se estaba tomando todo eso de la necesidad de los vampiros por la velocidad demasiado bien, cuando le dijo sobre la carrera que tenían planeados sus hijos, le respondió que si tuviera una escoba y un par de años menos participaría, luego cuando tomaron la carretera lo exhortó a que participaran "ofreciéndole algo de ayuda", y el vampiro estaba pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea aceptar, sería una buena lección, esperaba que Edward y su don no le arruinaran la sorpresa que tenía preparada para sus queridos hijos.

— Albus…creo que podríamos ganarles— dijo en un tono pícaro, el mago asintió entendiendo sus intenciones.

.

X-x-X

.

— Harry…— musitó un muy nervioso pelirrojo, viendo hacia el ventanal de cristal— Crees que sea buena idea irnos en esa cosa— articuló señalando un enorme avión— podríamos aparecernos en la ciudad de México, evitaríamos posibles acci...molestias.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Londres, en la sala de espera, ya habían documentado las maletas y ahora solo aguardaban el anunció de abordaje.

— Ron no podemos hacer eso— respondió un distraído Harry— Si hacemos una aparición de esa magnitud nos interceptaran los de relaciones internacionales del ministerio, y aparte de que no tenemos una excusa viable para ir a México, el profesor pidió que no lo hiciéramos así.

El pelirrojo no rebatió, estaba demasiado ocupado checando que su varita siguiera en su bolsillo, no sabía en que momento podría necesitarla, nunca se sabe, tal vez había problemas con ese estrafalario aparato muggle que los humanos elevaban en el aire sin ningún tipo de magia.

— Vuelo 390 destino México D.F. con escala en Madrid España, abordar por la puerta 7— anunció una voz por el parlante.

— Ese es el nuestro— murmuró Harry, Ron lo miró con cara de espanto— Tranquilo amigo…solo serán 14 horas, dormiremos la mayoría del tiempo, ni cuenta te darás de nada.

— Genial y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme…

Entre la risa de Harry y los alaridos de Ron abordaron el avión. Llegaron al segundo piso, donde los asientos eran espaciosos y las amables azafatas daban la cordial bienvenida con sus enormes sonrisas.

— Esto es primera clase hermano…— musitó un sorprendido Ron mirando alternadamente el lugar y a su cuñado, el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro— Si Hermione se entera me mata, siempre anda con sus sermones del ahorro, y no creo que tampoco a Ginny le haga gracia ¿Cómo es que…?

— Solo un pequeño lujo amigo— respondió Harry mientras la rubia azafata los guiaba a sus lugares— Es un viaje solo de chicos ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener esa posibilidad? — el pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y tomó asiento, el moreno lo imitó ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, había logrado su cometido, ahora su amigo estaba demasiado fascinado como para recordar su miedo a los aviones.

.

X-x-X

.

El auto rojo aceleró, solo un poco mas y alcanzaría la meta en primer lugar, el volvo lo flaqueaba en el otro carril y mas atrás el Porsche se hacia un hueco entre la concurrida carretera, el panorama estaba muy reñido, y mientras el Aston Martin le pisaba los talones al auto amarillo chillón, un despreocupado Mercedes se perdía entre los demás vehículos que circulaban en la carretera de acceso a la ciudad de Seattle.

Nadie quería perder, por que los perdedores tendrían su merecido, no había carrera sin apuesta y el precio a pagar en esta era algo radical.

Emmett sonrió al ver el enorme letrero de welcome, su mujer abrió la ventanilla para que el aire alborotara su cabello aprovechando que el sol estaba por ocultarse, la victoria era suya y no había mejor forma de celebrar que sintiendo el aire que provocaba la velocidad.

— ¡Diablos no vamos a aguantar a Emmett con sus burlas! — murmuró una fastidiada Bella, su marido no parecía prestarle atención, mas bien estaba totalmente concentrado en algo.

— Espera un poco cielo— dijo Edward sonriente, la vampira levantó una ceja ¿a que rayos se refería?

Bella volteó a su derecha para checar de nuevo en el retrovisor al Aston Martin, cual fue su sorpresa al observar la punta de un borroso Mercedes pasar entre el Porsche y ellos, en un espacio de no más de medio metro.

— Eso fue…— logró articular, su marido asintió.

La sonrisa de Emmett se convirtió en una mueca de desconcierto, al ver el Mercedes frente al BMW, Rosalie casi se estampa con el tablero del vehículo cuando su esposo frenó fortuitamente, si no fuera por sus reflejos de vampira hubiera terminado con la cara contra el vidrio.

— ¡Que demonios! — musitó la rubia algo desorientada, como toda respuesta su marido le señaló el frente, donde pudo apreciar el auto de Carlisle cruzar la meta, seguido por el Volvo, el Porsche y el Aston Martin.

.

X-x-X

.

— Ron, Ron— musitó Harry zarandeando un poco al inconsciente pelirrojo—¡Ey despierta!

El grito hizo efecto, logrando que Ron se tambaleara con los ojos pelones en su asiento, luego de unos minutos en los cuales comprobó que estaba entero y no había ningún peligro cerca, miró a su amigo con ojos asesinos.

— ¿Por que me despertaste? — inquirió molesto, luego hecho una rápida ojeada al resto de los pasajeros, todos estaban despiertos acomodándose en sus asientos y abrochándose sus cinturones— ¿ya llegamos? que rápido…— dijo con un toque feliz, el moreno que se había mantenido al margen, le señaló entre risas la ventana que estaba a su derecha al pelirrojo.

— Si Ron ya llegamos, pero a Madrid…— musitó Harry— bienvenido a España, zagal— agregó imitando el aceptó español, a su amigo no le hizo nada de gracia, menos cuando el moreno por la risa, derramó accidentalmente su café ahora frio en el pantalón del pelirrojo.

— ¡Rayos! — Dijo Ron— Voy al baño.

— Lo siento…— logró articular Harry entre carcajadas— espera no puedes ir ya casi es el aterrizaje.

Pero el enfadado Weasley lo ignoró y se dirigió al pasillo.

El baño era un cubículo pequeño que abarcaba mas de la mitad de esa parte del avión, ya dentro Ron intentó limpiar la mancha, pero tras varios intentos y no lograr mucho se dio por vencido, salió del cuarto de baño, mataría a su amigo en cuanto pudiera, primero por despertarlo de esa forma, luego por darle falsas esperanzas y después por mancharlo de café, si…Harry tendría tres dolorosas muertes, en esto pensaba el atolondrado pelirrojo cuando sintió una sacudida que lo arrojó hacia la pared opuesta al baño, se intentaba incorporar del suelo cuando una segunda sacudida y la inclinación del avión lo mandó a la siguiente cabina, ahora esperando la próxima sacudida tomó asiento en el primer lugar que vio.

El aterrizaje finalizó y Ron pudo apreciar donde estaba, era un lugar muy lujoso y acogedor, debía ser como la zona vip de primera clase, o algo así, solo se veían dos asientos a su lado y…unas personas en los otros tres asientos detrás de él.

— Lo siento…— musitó algo cohibido ante las duras miradas de los otros pasajeros, eran tres hombres, y no es que él fuera del otro bando ni nada de eso pero había que reconocer que eran extremadamente guapos, llevaban unas capas negras, que le dieron algo de escalofrió, le recordaban la época de oscuridad del mundo mágico, y lo que mas lo sorprendió fueron sus ojos rojo carmesí— Yo…

— Estimados pasajeros me complazco de informarles que acabamos de aterrizar en la bella ciudad de Madrid, España…por favor avancen con cuidado, Europa-World line les desea buena noche— se escuchó la voz parlante de la azafata.

Los misteriosos hombres se levantaron con gran elegancia y desaparecieron tras la puerta que daba al pasillo, en cuanto estuvieron fuera de su vista Ron se pudo concentrar en desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, tenía que apresurarse a bajar de ese estúpido aparato muggle, y pensar que todavía le faltaban como 12 horas de vuelo.

.

X-x-X

.

El aeropuerto de Seattle estaba algo vacio, aun no era temporada de vacaciones, y la hora distaba de las correctas para viajar.

En el estacionamiento las miradas curiosas se dirigían hacia los autos de lujo aparcados en lugares privados, no se podía decir cual de los cinco vehículos era el mas ostentoso y fantástico, y para colmo descendían de ellos cuatro hermosas mujeres, tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes unas de otras, una rubia alta que llevaba botas de punta delgada, unos jeans ajustados y un top bajo su chaqueta, una morena de pelo corto luciendo su pequeño vestido azul y zapatillas negras, otra rubia de cabello rizado que usaba un vestido a media rodilla color beige y unas zapatillas bajas, y la castaña que vestida sencillamente con unos jeans y una camisa azul, acompañadas por seis jóvenes muy guapos, dos morenos de rasgos nativos, dos rubios que vestían elegantes, un enorme moreno con ropas deportivas y un joven de pelo cobrizo con unos jeans informales y una camisa polo azul, que llevaba a una niña muy bella como de 11 años de la mano, y para enmarcar el cuadro, un anciano vestido con una larga y extraña túnica. Si, en verdad eran un espectáculo digno de recordar, belleza y rareza al por mayor.

Cada vampiro caminaba tomado de la mano de su respectiva pareja, y la pequeña Nessie de su Jacob, así que eso dejaba al joven Cleaweater y al mago algo a parte.

— ¡Vaya! — murmuró Seth volteando a ver los cinco lujos autos aparcados, eran increíbles, veloces, ¿Qué acaso los Cullen pensaban dejarlos ahí? ¿No les parecía arriesgado?, aunque pagaran por que el aeropuerto los cuidara, era demasiado el dejarlo tantos meses en un estacionamiento, podía pasarles algo y ellos no parecían preocupados.

— No te preocupes Seth— dijo Edward deteniéndose, los demás lo imitaron, solo el profesor Dumbledore, Esme y Carlisle siguieron avanzando— No se quedaran ahí, un viejo amigo de Jasper los recogerá mañana— el vampiro rubio sonrió, ¿viejo amigo? Mejor dicho vieja victima, John Thompson, un "abogado", mas bien un hombre que sabía que los Cullen podrían ser muy agradecidos o temidos dependiendo el caso, Edward sonrió al leer la mente de su hermano.

— Johnny miedosito— musitó Emmett con tono socarrón, los vampiros rieron ante la sorprendida mirada de los licántropos y la semi-vampira, que no encontraban el chiste por ningún lado.

.

X-x-X

.

— Bah doce horas mas— murmuró un aburrido Ron, su amigo le dirigió una cansada mirada, a diferencia del pelirrojo que había dormido un par de horas, Harry tenía demasiado sueño como para seguir despierto, así que pasando del monologo de su amigo, se acomodo en el asiento y se preparo para dormir un poco.

— Harry, Harry— lo zarandeó Ron, el moreno abrió lentamente los ojos, porque rayos lo había despertado, ¿acaso era una venganza? Pero el pelirrojo no parecía divertido más bien alterado por algo. — Son ellos— le susurró señalándole el pasillo, donde tres figuras con capucha se perdían tras la cortina que separaba la cabina, pero el moreno no pudo enfocarlas bien, ya que sus gafas descansaban en la mesita a su izquierda.

— ¿De qué hablas Ron? — murmuró poniéndose las gafas y escrutando el lugar— No vi nada.

— Enserio eran esos tipos, Harry llevaban las capuchas puestas, te digo que todo está muy raro— el pelirrojo estaba realmente alterado.

— Ron en verdad no creo que sean mortifagos o algo así—masculló en voz baja el moreno—Ahora por favor duérmete y deja dormir—agregó acomodándose en el asiento de nuevo, ese Ron y sus paranoias.

El pelirrojo escuchó los ronquidos de su despreocupado amigo, va que tipo de auror se dormía tan tranquilamente ante el enemigo, ese Harry debía ordenar sus prioridades, pero bueno, ante el desinterés de su compañero, decidió que él investigaría a esos tipos, no por nada era uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio.

.

X-x-X

.

Emmett miraba con cara de asquito la hamburguesa frente a él, a su lado su mujer comía una de dos mordidas, sin siquiera probarla, así era mejor, le dedicó una mirada distraída a su marido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Solo tenía que comerse la asquerosa hamburguesa y dejar los dramas.

— ¡Esto esta delicioso! —musitó Dumbledore mientras devoraba sus patatas, los vampiros lo miraban aprensivos, ¿no que los ingleses odian la comida rápida americana? En verdad parecía asquerosa, incomible, para cualquier humano…sin contar a los licántropos que engullían gustosos sus King-burgers, ellos comerían cualquier cosa.

—Por favor Emmett, ni que no hubieras comido antes—le murmuró Edward divertido—Ten en cuenta que solo es el principio, en el colegio tendremos que comer tres veces al día—los vampiros en general pusieron mala cara, la sola idea de tener que fingir ser humanos las 24 horas del día era espantosa.

—Y porque no vas practicando tu entonces Edward…—musitó un fastidiado Emmett.

—Porque Edward no quedó en ultimo lugar en la carrera—le contestó una burlona Alice, Emmett torció el gesto y se llevó la hamburguesa a la boca, habían ordenado para todos, cada quien su hamburguesa, papas y refresco grande, aunque solo cinco de ellos comieran, Rosalie y Emmett por haber perdido tenían que engullirse una hamburguesa con todo y papas cada uno, el profesor Dumbledore había querido probar la tan popular comida rápida, y los licántropos se encargarían del resto, no hay que desperdiciar había dicho Seth.

—Señorita Cullen—musitó Dumbledore terminando su comida—Debería probar estas delicias.

Nessie miró alternadamente a su familia y a la hamburguesa que le ofrecía el mago, no le apetecía comer esa cosa, su dieta se basaba en el líquido vital de los animales, y aunque su abuelo había intentado que comiera comida humana ella se negaba, ¿Qué apestosa comida humana podría ser mejor que ir de cacería con Jacob?

—Albus no creo que Renesme…—musitó Carlisle.

—Esta bien Carlisle—lo interrumpió Edward, había leído las intenciones del mago—Vamos Nessie, no pasa nada—agregó instando a la pequeña, la niña tomó la hamburguesa en sus blancas manos, tenía las miradas de los demás puestas en cada uno de sus movimientos, solo la rubia y la morena no estaban atentas ya que prefirieron fulminar con la mirada al pelicobrizo, Edward le regresó la mirada a su esposa y con ese lenguaje tan silencioso que otorga el amor la tranquilizó, él sabía lo que hacia, jamás dañaría a su pequeña.

La niña masticó suavemente, la verdad no era tan bueno como la sangre, pero tenía un sabor agradable, tragó y les dedicó una sonrisa a sus espectadores.

—Muy buena…—murmuró, las miradas se relajaron, algunas expresiones eran hasta divertidas.

—No dirás que te gusto, si sabe a mierd…

—Emmett—le regañó Esme, el vampiro hizo puchero, los demás reían a carcajadas.

— ¿En verdad la disfrutas Nessie? —preguntó Alice arrugando la nariz, como toda respuesta la semi-vampira dio otra gran mordida a la hamburguesa.

—Eso Ness, demuéstrales como se hace—comentó un emocionado Jacob, luego comenzó a devorar su cuarta hamburguesa.

—Deberíamos documentar las maletas—murmuró Jasper, los demás asintieron, se habían olvidado totalmente de eso, desde que pisaron las puertas del aeropuerto solo habían pensando en comer o hacer comer a otros a la fuerza.

.

X-x-X

.

Ron salía del baño, llevaba 5 minutos tratando de usar el estúpido aparato ese para secarse las manos, todo por que no recordaba el sencillo hechizo para secar, luego decidió aparecer una toalla y secarse con ella.

El avión estaba totalmente oscuro, habían apagado las luces por eso de que todos dormían, así que no podía ver por donde iba, haría un lumus si no fuera porque en cualquier momento se podría despertar un muggle, así que su plan de espionaje se fue al traste.

Llegó hasta donde se suponía estaba Harry durmiendo, y se acostó en su asiento, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, al día siguiente con mas calma seguiría con la investigación de esos tipos, cerró los ojos cansado y le sorprendió sentir el brazo de su amigo sobre él, ¿desde cuando Harry pesaba así? Debía ponerse a dieta o hacer ejercicio, como sea, Ron se sentía demasiado cansado como para pensar en eso, se durmió aun con Harry tan cerca.


	7. Capitulo VI México,playa,sol y¿vampiros?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto y otros son algo OCC. Así como unos cuantos de Crepúsculo.

Como siempre primero a dar gracias y después a disfrutar la comida (xD así diria mi mamá).

Beaa.- Gracias por tus comentarios. Que bueno que te gusto eso de zagal. La verdad no sabía si era una buena broma, o no tenia nada que ver. Que decir del encantador pelirrojo, lo adoro, pero creo que me he pasado con el en este capi...y Seth, la verdad a mi también me sorprendió el que fuera aceptado en Hogwarts, pero si no fuera ¿que hariamos sin él?

Cassiopea.-Jejeje. Grax. Que mas quisiera yop, que hacerte caso y no parar de escribir, pero lamentablemente ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, y ahora aunque no quiera dejare un poco el teclado, u.U.

Andrea and Narturberd.- Wow, cuantos comentarios. ¡Gracias! Sabes me hiciste sentir un poco mal, yo como lectora a veces ni comento, y tu tuviste la dedicación de comentar cada capi, en verdad te lo agradezco. Así que siguiendo tu ejemplo, responderé a cada uno de tus comentarios, enumerándolos, para no hacerme bolas.

1. Wow, ¡Gracias! y que bueno que te guste el tema, la verdad cuando empece esta historia lo hice después de buscar un crossover que leer y no encontrar uno a mi gusto, así que me imagine a Edward con una varita y túnica negra (no muy difícil de imaginar después de ver a Robert Pattison como Cedric) y decidí escribir sobre ello. Y lo del juego de ajedrez, también es de lo que mas me a gustado, sin duda los Cullen son algo tramposos.

2. Si, Carlisle realmente se sorprendió. No todo los días vez a un compañero después de siglos de conocerse, y que no sea un vampiro. Y ese Dumbledore siempre tan confianzudo, que hacerle. xD

3. La verdad yo siempre he visto a Dumbledore como un papá Noe a dieta, es la viva imagen de la bondad. Y si, Renessme tiene magia, ¡pero no solo ella!

4.¡Jake X Nessie!

5. Todos juntos al castillo.

6 Bueno llegando al ultimo comentario, quiero reiterarte mi gratitud. No solo me diste animo con tu comentario (como me los dan todos lo reviews siempre) sino ademas me diste una brillante idea para la venganza, digo el castigo, contra el vampiro burlón y su sarcástica esposa, lo veras en este capi. Jeje respecto a lo de Ron, pues si fue muy obvio y tambien es muy obvio que siempre esta en el lugar y momento equivocado, pobre. Y Nessie si puede comer, eso es algo bueno para Jake ¿no crees?

Después de esto solo me resta decir que espero disfruten el capitulo, y disculpen algunos e(ho)rrores con respecto al espacio y tiempo de cuando se conocieron Carlisle y Dumbledore. Veran, según Carlisle, se conocieron hace mas de dos siglos en Oxford, pero esta despistada escritora acaba de darse cuenta que eso es imposible por una notable lógica, hace tanto tiempo nuestro querido mago aun no había nacido, siendo que nació en podríamos decir que el error se arregla cambiando el par de siglos por un siglo y cacho, pero ahí también vienen varios problemas, ahora con nuestro adorado vampiro. Según la vida de Dumbledore este se graduó de Howarts en 1900 y luego ocurrieron todas sus desgracias (mencionadas en las reliquias de la muerte), así que el momento oportuno para irse a Oxford sería después de esto y antes de aceptar el puesto de profesor de transformaciones en Hogwarts, entre 1900-1940 (aproximadamente), suponiendo que sea así, para ese entonces Carlisle ya había dejado de estudiar y había cruzado el océano en busca del nuevo mundo, todo esto para poder transformar a Edward en 1918. Así que lo único, y muy poco probable, sería: que después de la muerte de su hermana, y con todo su dolor a cuestas Dumbledore decidiera irse inmediatamente en 1904 quiza, a Oxford, para ese entonces sería probable que Carlisle aun estuviera en la facultad de medicina, y solo se fuera con los años justos para convertir al enfermo joven Masen en el sexy Edward Cullen.

Bueno espero no haberlos liado con tanta explicación, discúlpenme nuevamente por ello pero lo creía necesario.

Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Bloody kisses

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo VII México, playa, sol y vampiros**

.

.

Harry se despertó por el ruido de la voz parlante, que anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de México. Buscó sus gafas y las colocó sobre sus orbes verdes. Se estiró en el cómodo asiento, volteó hacia la ventanilla y al levantar la persiana pudo sentir le reluciente luz solar cegarle los ojos. Bajó la persiana rápidamente, recordando que todavía había gente con sueño mas pesado durmiendo, como cierto pelirrojo, el cual dormiría aunque un troll entrara a destruir todo a su alrededor. Sonrió con diversión, al recargarse en su asiento y dirigir su vista hacia su izquierda para enfocar al pelirrojo, pero solo pudo mirar las mantas y la almohadilla sobre el asiento. ¿Dónde se había metido el atolondrado mago?

X-x-X

Los Cullen habían hecho escala en New York, Florida, Nuevo México y ahora estaban varados en Guadalajara, por lo menos ya habían cruzado la frontera, pero ese vuelo estaba siendo larguísimo, y eso que la idea del tiempo era distinto para aquellos que tenían una eternidad para existir.

—Estoy absolutamente aburrido—murmuró Emmett, que estaba extendido en el amplio sofá del avión, con su exquisita esposa a un lado, la cual ojeaba una revista de moda sin prestarle atención a su marido.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—comentó Jacob mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla. El ambiente era tenso, todos estaban hartos, había sido demasiado tiempo de ver las mismas caras, y de oler los mismos aromas— ¿Por qué rayos no vinimos en un jet privado o algo así? ¡Hubiésemos llegado en una hora!

Los vampiros miraron a su padre y a Edward con aprensión, eso mismo se preguntaban.

—Eso sería sospechoso—musitó Edward fastidiado, sentía que había explicado eso lo suficiente para su paciencia, aunque en realidad solo había estado respondiendo a las quejas mentales de todos—si un avión privado hubiese salido de Seattle o cualquier otro lugar de Estados Unidos, nos rastrearían. Viajar en un vuelo comercial es mas seguro, además tenemos las mismas comodidades—apuntó el vampiro de cabellos cobrizo haciendo un gesto a la cabina donde estaban, era un lugar vip de primera clase, los asientos estaban acomodados en hieleras de tres, era espacioso y acogedor.

—Si claro—bufó una enfadada Rosalie—No hay nada más cómodo que viajar con apestosos chuchos.

La rubia arrugó la nariz mientras leía su revista, la mayoría había preferido ignorar su mordaz comentario, solo los ojos del moreno Quileute estaban atacándola en ese momento.

—Lo mismo digo de viajar con chupasangres—siseó entre dientes Jacob—Aunque nada es peor que tu perfume de mier…

— ¡JAKE! —Bella y Esme habían gritado al mismo tiempo, el licántropo calló enfadado, la rubia dejó su revista para lanzarle una asesina mirada, mientras su marido disimulaba una carcajada, las cosas se estaban poniendo divertidas.

X-x-X

El avión estaba apunto de despegar, en dos horas llegarían a su destino, Los Cabos Baja California Sur, y no había rastro de su amigo por ningún lado, lo había buscado en todos lados, en el baño, en la área turista, etc. Y no podía dar con él.

— Señorita— murmuró el moreno al ver acercarse a una azafata— disculpe podría pedirle un favor.

— A sus órdenes señor— murmuró la mujer con la clásica sonrisa de comercial.

— Vera, mi cuñado se perdió, necesito encontrarlo. Él tiene problemas con los aterrizajes, ¿podría llamarlo por el parlante?

La aeromoza le sonrió asintiendo como respuesta, luego de preguntarle el nombre de su amigo y datos específicos se fue, asegurándole que lo encontrarían. Harry regresó por el pasillo de primera clase hacia su asiento, cuando lo vio, a tres puestos de sus lugares, dormido y muy tranquilo.

— Mione, esos panecillos estaban deliciosos…— murmuró el pelirrojo mordiendo su almohada, Harry no podía disimular sus ganas de soltar una gran carcajada, ¿donde se había venido a meter su cuñado? — Claro que te compensaré con un besito.

El moreno intentó intervenir, para despertar a su amigo y que no hiciera un ridículo mayor, pero fue demasiado lento.

— ¡Que diablos! — maldijo un hombre muy alto y robusto parándose detrás de Harry.

El bello durmiente se despertó con el escándalo e intentó levantarse de su lugar, pero una fuerte presión en su brazo no lo dejó moverse de su posición. Observó somnoliento la expresión de su amigo y al furioso hombre detrás de él.

— ¿Alfred? —una voz áspera a su lado lo hizo voltear la cabeza asustado, una mujer mayor y de enorme complexión lo miraba extrañada—Amor eres tu ¿viniste por mi?

—Mamá, no es papá—la voz del hombre era terrible, parecía destilar rabia, el pelirrojo no atinaba a nada, su brazo seguía atrapado bajo la señora, y el miedo hacia el que parecía el hijo de la mujer que había besado lo tenía paralizado, demonios ¡como se metía en esas cosas!

X-x-X

Jasper jugaba ajedrez con Carlisle, parecía que el doctor llevaba las de ganar, cuando un sonriente hombre de larga barba llegó a la cabina.

—Vaya este aparato muggle es asombroso, ahora entiendo mejor la fascinación de Arthur —murmuró Albus sentándose con Alice a su lado—Gracias pequeña por llevarme a conocerlo—musitó mirando a la vampira adicta a las compras, esta le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Profesor Dumbledore—murmuró Bella—Me gustaría que nos contara ciertas cosas sobre el mundo mágico y Hogwarts, ya sabe para prepararnos.

Los vampiros y hombres lobo dejaron sus ocupaciones para prestar atención al mago, este sonrió y saco su varita.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea saber Sra. Cullen? —preguntó.

— ¿Dónde esta el mundo mágico? —inquirió la vampira castaña, comenzando con algo que consideraba fácil de responder.

—Aquí mismo Sra. —contestó el mago señalando la ventanilla del avión con su varita, los demás pasajeros de esa cabina levantaron las cejas incrédulos—Vera, el mundo mágico no es en si un lugar específico. Podría decirle que esta en el callejón Diagon donde se venden objetos mágicos y otras cosas, o en el valle de Godric donde viven familias de magos. Pero le estaría mintiendo, la verdad es que el mundo mágico esta en todas partes donde haya magos y brujas, y por ende magia.

Edward sonrió, eso tenía lógica, era como con ellos, los temibles vampiros, no era que vivieran en Transilvania, u otro lugar de cuento, solo existían donde hubiera oportunidad, o como los licántropos que solo estaban donde había vampiros.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que América también hay magos y brujas? —exclamó Emmett sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. Hay aglomeraciones de magos y brujas en diferentes países del continente, así como escuelas de magia y lugares como el callejón Diagon—el viejo mago parecía paciente al saciar la curiosidad de los vampiros, ya vendría su turno de hacer las preguntas.

—Hay escuelas aquí, ¿En Estados Unidos? —Edward estaba impresionado, conocía el país como la palma de su mano, había viajado con Carlisle por muchas partes después de su conversión en 1918 y había pisado muchos institutos de Medicina, pero jamás había escuchado sobre escuelas de magia.

—Le aseguro que son muy reservados mi querido amigo, —murmuró Albus mirándolo a los ojos—Pero si, hay una escuela de magia en Estados Unidos, el colegio de Salem. Es algo diferente a Hogwarts, pero es buena escuela.

—Profesor—la vocecita de soprano llamó la atención de todos— ¿todos los magos son como usted?

Albus acomodó sus gafas sobre su ganchuda nariz, mientras miraba a Alice, la vampira lo veía con expresión ausente, como si le preguntara sobre el clima u otra trivialidad, pero el mago sabía todo lo que implicaba esa pregunta.

—Lamentablemente no—contestó algo apenado—Hay magos y brujas, talentosísimos, muy sabios y poderosos, pero no todos son buenos, algunos se dejan seducir por el atractivo del mal.

—Eso pasa en todas partes Albus—murmuró Carlisle mirando a su amigo con comprensión—La maldad existe tanto en el mundo de los humanos, como en el mágico o entre los vampiros.

Todos asintieron silenciosamente ante su observación, o casi todos.

—Se equivoca Doc. —Seth interrumpió con seguridad la charla—Entre los hombres lobo no hay tal cosa, la lealtad y hermandad nos mantienen a raya, somos chicos buenos.

Jacob sonrió a su compañero de manada, eso era cierto, no había escuchado jamás de hombres lobos malos, ellos eran protectores.

— ¡Oh querido joven eso es muy hermoso! y en parte cierto, pero jamás podremos saber que tanto—el mago miraba a Jacob y Seth con expresión sabia, cosa que molestó al lobo alfa.

—Pues no todos los licántropos son así, Seth—ahora era Edward el que hablaba, miró a Carlisle y este asintió para que continuara—Cuando enfrentamos a los Vulturi ellos dudaron al ver a los lobos, en especial Cayo temía de ustedes—Jacob sonrió con satisfacción—Para él, los lobos o hijos de la luna como los llaman, por transformarse en luna llena, son seres terribles sin sentido de la razón.

Los Quileutes miraban fastidiados al vampiro, ¿acaso estaba insinuando que uno de ellos podía llegar a ser como esos seres de películas de terror, despiadados y sanguinarios? mira quien hablaba.

—Edward solo trata de decir—el doctor miró el rostro de los jóvenes licántropos y pensó que era bueno calmar las cosas—que siempre existirán las personas que se desvían del camino, no importa raza…

—Nosotros no somos como los hijos de la luna—saltó Jacob desde su lugar.

—Eso es muy interesante—musitó el mago— ¿Podía contarme sobre usted y sus hermanos señor Black?

El licántropo miró la sonrisa sincera del mago, así que trató de calmarse, se volvió a sentar en su sitio y observó el paisaje que se extendía por la ventanilla, relajándose antes de hablar.

X-x-X

El moreno no podía evitar reír ante el afligido rostro del pelirrojo.

—Ya Harry para de…uac—Ron no pudo continuar, regresó el desayuno que no había comido en el traste cilíndrico que tenía entre sus piernas.

—Lo siento hermano—murmuró Harry mirando al enfermo pelirrojo, esa situación le recordaba la vez en segundo grado cuando el incidente con Malfoy lo hizo vomitar caracoles por mas de dos horas, eso fue traumático—¡Ay Ron! solo a ti se te ocurre besar ancianitas y dormir con ellas, ¡que diría Hermione!

El moreno puso una mueca graciosa ganándose un golpe departe de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Que yo pensé que eras tú!—expresó el pelirrojo exasperado, cuantas veces tendría que explicarle su confusión, suficiente había tenido con enfrentar al hijo de la señora y hasta la propia mujer que creía era su difunto marido que venía del mas allá a verla.

—Dios Ron eso es peor, pensar que querías besarme—el moreno esquivó un golpe de su amigo y lo distrajo diciéndole que ya iban a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de San José, su amigo se emocionó tanto de tocar tierra firme que olvidó sus problemas.

Habían llegado a los Cabos.

X-x-X

—Todo eso es fascinante—murmuró Albus mirando a los licántropos—Es como si fuese metamorfomagos, cambian a su gusto, tienen esa libertad—Jacob lo miró recelosamente ¿libertad? No sabía si era así exactamente—No es como si fuesen hombres lobo, o hijos de la luna. No los infectaron, nacieron así. Aunque tampoco tuvieron elección, sí pueden decidir no dañar a nadie. Son hermanos y…cuidan de los suyos.

Lo último lo dijo mirándolos a todos, licántropos o vampiros, había un vínculo entre ellos que había notado desde que los vio en la mansión Cullen, eran una gran y extraña familia.

—Profesor háblenos sobre la escuela, por favor—musitó Emmett con cara de cachorrito, Dumbledore sonrió.

—El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es una escuela donde se instruye a los jóvenes magos y brujas, para que se conviertan en grandes y respetables personas—los vampiros y licántropos lo miraban atentos, solo la pequeña Nessie se perdía de la charla ya que extrañamente dormía—En Hogwarts contamos con cuatro grandes casas, todas representadas por un animal y en honor de cada uno de los fundadores: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.

—León, tejón, águila y serpiente— murmuró Seth.

—Exacto—exclamó el mago—Los valientes Gryffindors, los justos Hufflepuffs, los inteligentes Ravenclaws y los astutos Slytherins.

—Disculpe profesor alguien viene—musitó Edward, el profesor volteó hacia la conexión entre las cabinas y pudo ver a una mujer cruzar la cortina.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la intromisión—musitó con tono profesional la azafata—Les informo que el desperfecto quedó arreglado y el avión hará el despegue en cinco minutos, permanezcan en sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones, gracias—la chica terminó sin aliento, mas que por el discurso, de ver tanta belleza junta, echó un último vistazo a los pasajeros y se fue de la cabina.

Edward sonreía cuando la chica desapareció tras la entrada, ganándose la mirada interrogante de los demás.

—Ella se inventó un cuento sobre nosotros—comentó el vampiro de cabello cobrizo ampliando su sonrisa—Ya saben, lo típico…cree que somos una adinerada familia de súper modelos, o algo así, solo que…

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Jasper, Edward lo miraba sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Piensa que eres gay.

X-x-X

Ron miraba asombrado el auto que los esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto de San José, era una limusina plateada.

—Harry te pasaste esto nos va acostar un…—el pelirrojo se acercó a la limusina, el chofer lo instó a subir abriéndole cordialmente la puerta plateada.

—Ron yo no conseguí una limusina—murmuró el moreno mirando el enorme vehículo— ¿Señor esta seguro que este es el auto para nosotros?

— ¿Señores Potter y Weasley?—el chofer les mostró nuevamente el letrero que poseía sus antiquísimos apellidos Ingles, los dos integrantes masculinos del trió de oro asintieron con la cabeza—La familia Cullen les desea buena noche, los escoltaré al hotel.

El moreno miró dudoso al pelirrojo, este solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y subió a la limusina, Harry lo imitó ¿Quiénes eran los Cullen? No tenía idea, lo que podía deducir era que tenían mucho dinero, y lo comprobó cuando llegaron al lujoso hotel "The Grand Mayan Los Cabos Wyndham Alliance Resort", hasta el nombre era ostentoso.

—Vaya Harry este lugar es maravilloso—exclamó Ron mirando a su alrededor en la recepción—Este si es un palacio, nada de castillos encantados.

Los amigos rieron la ocurrencia mientras eran abordados por los empleados del hotel, para su sorpresa había una reservación a sus nombres, una suite Junior, Ron bufó por que solo fuera una pero al mirar la amplia que era no protestó, tenía dos camas matrimoniales, un área de confort, comedor y una nevera personal.

—No se con quien se esta juntando el profesor Dumbledore, pero les agradezco, esto es fantástico—exclamó el pelirrojo derrumbándose en la cama.

X-x-X

—Entonces el ministerio es como los Vulturi—murmuró Emmett.

—Algo así Emmett—le dio la razón Edward—El ministerio es mas como el gobierno muggle de Estados Unidos—los vampiros alzaron las cejas ante los términos usados por el vampiro para referirse a los humanos, que pronto se acostumbraba—Mientras los Vulturi serian como los reyes de Inglaterra.

—Albus—el mago miró atento a su amigo— ¿Qué tan parecidos son?...Me refiero a que si ellos podrían molestarse porque nos contaste su secreto.

El mago sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero el gesto fue apreciado por todos.

—Mi amigo, como todo gobierno el ministerio tiene sus fallas, creen poder mejorar si son estrictos con las reglas, así que se vuelven injustos en ocasiones, pero siempre debemos luchar por que gane la justicia….

—Tenemos oportunidad entonces Profesor—murmuro una sonriente Alice.

—Siempre hay oportunidad Alice—le contestó el profesor, todos miraron al mago con una mezcla entre deseo y esperanza.

—Bienvenidos a San José del Cabo, estamos apunto de aterrizar, por favor abróchense los cinturones, American Airlines les dese buena noche— la voz parlante los sacó de su trance.

— ¡Llegamos!—exclamó una emocionada Nessie, quien había despertado con las sacudidas del avión, y ahora tenía toda la energía renovada.

X-x-X

—Esto esta muy bueno—murmuro un glotón pelirrojo devorando un suculento manjar de comida mexicana— ¡Harry tienes que probar el mole!

—Ron—el moreno miraba aprensivamente a su cuñado—No crees que te pasaste, no nos acabaremos todo eso—le echó una mirada rápida a toda la comida que tapizaba la mesa.

—No te preocupes amigo, aquí hay espacio—el mago se sobó la barriga en un gracioso gesto.

Harry observó a su amigo devorar todo el banquete él solo, la verdad el moreno había perdido el apetito solo con ver a Ron engullir todo esa comida, que se miraba deliciosa, pero en ese preciso momento no se le antojaba probar.

—Deberíamos dormir—murmuro el moreno sentándose en su cama, el pelirrojo dejó sus alimentos para mirarlo, había algo en su voz que no le gustó.

—Harry ¿sucede algo?—preguntó.

—Nada de importancia, solo que…—Harry miró por la ventana el oscurecido cielo—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si un peligro nos asechara.

El ojiazul siguió comiendo sin quitarle la vista de encima a su cuñado, compartía su sensación pero prefería no darle tanta importancia, sino no podría dormir.

X-x-X

Los Cullen y compañía llegaron al hotel en una lujosa limusina negra. Hubiesen preferido manejar cada quien un auto y quien quita jugar una carrera, pero no habían tenido tiempo de solicitar los vehículos. Así que se fueron todos; vampiros, licántropos, semi-vampira y mago en un mismo vehículo, conducido por un humano que maneja a una velocidad de tortuga, según observaciones de Emmett.

El hotel maravillo a muchos, y a otros les pareció muy poco comparado con lo que ya habían visto en su larga existencia, pero aun así ninguno podía negar que fuera fabuloso.

Carlisle y Edward pidieron las reservaciones en recepción, y checaron un par de asuntos que tenían pendientes, antes de reunirse con los demás en el restaurante del hotel "para cenar".

—Alice y Jasper—dijo Carlisle extendiéndole una tarjeta a sus hijos—habitación…

—92—murmuro la vampira adicta a las compras mientras le ganaba con extrema rapidez la tarjeta a su marido, su padre sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, esa Alice no sabia lo que era la discreción—Bueno vámonos Jazz, tenemos que regresar a esa tienda y comprar la chaqueta azul.

Después de que Alice y Jasper desaparecieran, Carlisle continuó entregando las key-cards.

—Emmett y Rosalie la 93—el vampiro tomó la tarjeta y se sentó sin ganas a la mesa, era hora de su castigo, un suculento platillo mexicano de "enchiladas" lo esperaba—Jacob y Seth la 94—el licántropo mas joven recibió con alegría su tarjeta, mientras su alfa murmuraba entre dientes algo como _"porque cerca de los depravados y escandalosos vampiros sin vergüenzas" _mientras echaba un vistazo a la vampira rubia, y ésta le devolvía una mirada asesina —Profesor le tocó la 96—algunos se preguntaron que había pasado con la 95, pero decidieron no investigar, querían largarse de ahí y pronto, el verse unos a otros tantas horas seguidas los tenía mas que enfadados—a Edward, Bella y Nessie la habitación doble, y a nosotros la 98—terminó de explicar el vampiro mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

—Que tontería— murmuró Jacob entre dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede Jake?—preguntó una curiosa Bella, su marido miraba al licántropo con fastidio.

—Jake, piensa que es una estupidez que reserváramos tantas habitaciones si no dormiremos de todas formas—musitó Edward cansado.

—Estúpido chucho, dormir no es por lo único que se necesita una habitación—espetó Rosalie fulminando a Jacob con la mirada, el lobo agrandó su sonrisa.

—Claro, pero no sabía que con todo esto aun tienen ganas de foll…

— ¡JAKE!—Esme, Bella, Carlisle y Edward gritaron al mismo tiempo ganándose la curiosa mirada de los demás huéspedes (que estaban fascinados con el extraño grupo), una sínica sonrisa del joven Black, carcajadas departe de Emmett y Seth, la total indiferencia del mago que ajeno al pleito miraba el menú del restaurante, y la atención de Nessie, que veía a su lobito con curiosidad.

—Para tu información los vampiros también nos duchamos y cambiamos de ropa—comentó Edward exasperado.

—Pero como lo vas a entender, si los perros no saben de la higiene—contraatacó la rubia.

El licántropo le hizo una seña obscena y de nuevo fue reprendido, así transcurrió la cena, entre pleitos e insultos, al final todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, algunos para dormir, otros para ducharse, y algunos más para… bueno para estar a solas con su pareja.

X-x-X

Tres hombres estaban sentados en lo que parecían ser extravagantes tronos. Uno miraba distraídamente la decoración de la habitación, mientras los otros dos discutían en voz baja.

— ¿Tienen noticias?—inquirió el hombre del trono del centro al encapuchado que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—Están en los Cabos México, señor—murmuró el encapuchado al inclinarse ante los hombres—Rentaron un jet para viajar a Sudamérica mañana.

—Interesante—musitó el hombre— ¿Ustedes que piensan hermanos?

El hombre que miraba el techo de la habitación miró a su hermano con aburrimiento, mientras el otro hermano se paraba de su ostentoso trono.

—Deberíamos interceptarlos de una vez Aro—masculló exasperado.

—Paciencia Cayo, Susan querida, ven—musitó Aro señalando a una figura encapuchada que se encontraba inmóvil en un rincón, la figura avanzó con elegancia hasta donde estaban los hombres e hizo una reverencia mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando al descubierto un cabello oscuro y unas orbes ónix— ¿Tu que opinas querida?

La joven se acercó para que el hombre pudiera tocarle la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

—No creo que sea conveniente actuar en este momento—la voz de Susan se extendió por el salón— No hay que olvidar que el Profesor Dumbledore esta con ellos, y van a reunirse con dos de los mejores aurores que ha tenido el ministerio, lo mas prudente sería actuar con cautela y aguardar, solo un poco mas…

x-X-x

Se recargó en la baranda, sin poner todo su peso sobre esta. Observó el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, era hermoso, la luna estaba enorme y el cielo estrellado se perdía por el infinito y oscuro mar, mientras el suave sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas daba un toque nostálgico a la escena.

— ¡Que hermoso! — exclamó una aguda voz tras ella, se volteó al instante encontrándose con una cabellera de rizos broncíneos y unos ojos achocolatados—Mama ¿tienes alguna estrella favorita?

La pregunta de la pequeña sacó una sonrisa en el bello rostro de la vampira.

—Si, esa—murmuró señalando la enorme luna plateada—Es la mas hermosa.

La niña amplio su sonrisa.

—Y la mas cercana—el entusiasmo de la pequeña pareció esfumarse siendo sustituido por una mueca de enfado—Jake la odia…

Bella miró a su hija con curiosidad, parecía una pequeña, pero sus actitudes y razonamientos eran los de una persona adulta.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso cielo?

—Cuando es lobo la mira con odio y cuando es él ni nota su existencia…

x-X-x

En el bar los empleados nocturnos miraban de reojo y con asombro a los hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa mas apartada del lugar, su extrañez no se debía a que era mas de media noche, sino a la devastadora belleza de los caballeros.

El mesero dejó las bebidas en la mesa, el hombre rubio le sonrió colocando una considerable propina sobre su bandeja, el otro hombre ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

— ¿Crees que funcioné lo de Sudamérica? — inquirió Edward después de que el mesero se marchara.

Carlisle no contestó inmediatamente, fingió tomar un poco del whiskey que tenía en su mano, mientras miraba a su hijo fijamente, el peli cobrizo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Sabes que es así—musitó después de uno momento de jugar con su vaso—Aro no se lo tragará ni por un segundo.

—Pero quizá la impaciencia de Cayo…—Edward calló un instante, luego sonrió de la nada—el profesor quiere vernos, tiene una sorpresa para mostrarnos.

El doctor alzó el entrecejo, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó con elegancia, su hijo hizo lo mismo.

—Le avisaré a Esme…—murmuró Carlisle.

—Si, yo iré por Bella. Alice ya sabe, está con Jasper, e irán por Rosalie y Emmett…. —los vampiros caminaron hacia los ascensores— así que nos vemos en la habitación 95.

"_Solo vampiros"_

El pensamiento de su padre hizo sonreír a Edward.

—Así es—murmuró mientras el ascensor cerraba sus puertas.

x-X-x

Ron intentaba abrir los ojos para enfocar a quien tenía enfrente, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado, se estiró con la esperanza de así lograr despertarse.

—Buenos días Señor Weasley—la voz del anciano sonó mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, una ronca risa se extendió por la habitación cuando el pelirrojo se tambaleo en un intento de levantarse.

—Profesor…—murmuró Ron inseguro, Harry que se había mantenido ocupado abrochándose la chaqueta se acercó a ellos mientras el anciano saludaba al pelirrojo.

—Que bueno que te levantaste amigo—musitó el moreno—Ahora si ¿Qué iba a pedirnos profesor?

El anciano sonrió.

—Quiero presentarles a un viejo amigo y a su familia—los magos alzaron la cejas— ellos vendrán en un momento…

x-X-x

Bella acostó cuidadosamente a Nessie en la cama como cuando era una bebe. No pudo dejar de pensar que se veía encantadora con sus bucles cobrizos desparramados sobre los almohadones, y su serena expresión, como una muñeca. Su bebe. Porque aunque aparentaba 11 años, para ella siempre sería su niñita.

— ¡Que extraño, se durmió! —exclamó Edward desde la puerta de la habitación—Pero justo a tiempo, el profesor quiere vernos.

Mientras hablaba el vampiro se acercó hasta donde estaba su esposa, y besó a su hija en la frente con delicadeza, su mujer lo veía embelesada.

—Vamos—le extendió la mano a la vampira, instándola a abandonar la habitación.

Bella lo besó fugazmente en lo labios antes de que dejaran el lugar, tomados de la mano, como una joven pareja de enamorados. Y eso parecían para los ojos curiosos, dos adolescentes jugando a ser mama y papa con una pequeña que podía ser hermana de alguno de los dos. Nunca parecerían los padres de aquella niña, pero aun así lo eran, eran los padres más cariñosos, y sobreprotectores que hubiesen existido.

x-X-x

—Yo se lo que te digo hermano, es esa chaqueta—Emmett señaló el pecho de Jasper al hablar, marcando sus enormes dedos en la nueva chaqueta azul—A parte de que es horrorosa…

— ¡No lo es!—exclamó Alice molesta, ella había comprado esa chaqueta (al igual que todo lo que Jasper usaba), y era de muy buen gusto —Y no pareces gay, amor—musitó abrazando fuertemente al vampiro rubio, y matando a Emmett con la mirada.

—No por la chaqueta claro—siseó Rosalie entre dientes al pasar a un lado de sus hermanos, Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada ante el comentario de su mujer, pero su risa fue inmediatamente sustituida por un sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo hizo mirar mal a su esposa, la rubia soltó un bufido.

—Deja de jugar sucio Jasper—murmuró Edward desde el otro lado del pasillo, Bella lo miraba intrigada— O no te diré porque la mujer pensó que eras gay…

Jasper rodó los ojos molesto, Emmett se relajó al instante riendo a carcajadas.

— Vaya a de ser bueno el chiste…—Carlisle y Esme aparecieron en el pasillo tomados de la mano y con el cabello húmedo, sus hijos levantaron las cejas, ¿acaso sus papas se habían ido a duchar… juntos?

—Carlisle se ve que estuvo mejor…—Emmett iba a comenzar a hostigar a sus padres con bromas indecentes, cuando la puerta de la habitación 95 fue abierta y por ella salió el profesor Dumbledore con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

—Adelante.

x-X-x

El silencio era abrumador, sentía que se asfixiaba, entre esas cuatro paredes.

—Hola, Josep—la voz sonó mas fuerte de lo que él esperaba—Aquí tienes.

El traste apareció cerca de sus patas, el olor a comida inundo sus fauces, y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella sin control.

—Eso es… lindo perrito.

x-X-x

Harry escuchó al profesor dar el pase a los invitados, y aunque les había instruido un poco sobre su inigualable belleza, nada lo hubiese preparada para ese momento.

Detrás del profesor entró un hombre rubio como de unos 30 pocos años, tomado de la mano de una mujer también rubia bellísima. Seguidos por una joven castaña que prácticamente danzó por la habitación como ninfa, arrastrando a un rubio que parecía afligido por algo que el enorme moreno que venía tras de él le susurró al odio. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue la escultural rubia, que bien podría ser una veela y aun así era más deslumbrante, y todo eso sumado a la insistente y perturbadora mirada del peli cobrizo que venía de la mano de una hermosa morena. Así que olvidando las normas de educación admiró sin disimulo alguno tanta belleza. Observaba de nuevo las curvas de la rubia veela cuando lo sintió, como un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza, alguien intentaba penetrar en su mente.

—Buenas noches caballeros— el rubio de mayor edad los saludó con cordialidad — Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos…

Ron levantó una ceja, después de quedarse embobado con la belleza de esas mujeres, que eran más fascinantes que las veelas, había prestado atención a ese hombre rubio, ¡que decía tener hijos adolescentes!

—Alice Cullen—la mas pequeña del grupo se acercó al moreno—Un placer conocerle señor Harry Potter.

Harry aceptó la mano de la joven con sorpresa. Luego cayó en cuenta que el profesor debía haberles hablado sobre él y Ron, o tal vez habían leído algún libro sobre la segunda lucha contra Voldemort, pero esa certidumbre no cambió el hecho de que el saludo de Alice lo hiciera sentir como cuando conoció por primera vez el mundo de la magia.

Luego de soltarle la mano la morena le sonrió y le dirigió una interesante mirada al profesor.

—Ella es la hiperactiva Alice —comentó el doctor sonriente—Su marido Jasper—el otro rubio los saludó con un gesto de cabeza, _¿casados tan jóvenes?_ —Rosalie—la rubia no sonrió parecía aburridísima—Y su esposo Emmett—al contrario de su mujer el hombre tenía una divertidísima sonrisa en su enorme rostro mientras les estrechaba con fuerza la mano, a Harry se le quitaron la ganas de admirar a la rubia, con semejante marido—Y ellos son Bella y Edward —y ahí estaba de nuevo ese insistente dolor de cabeza, Harry le estrechó la mano a la morena, luego saludó al peli cobrizo que le sonreía arrogante, le recordaba a alguien, pero en este momento no podía acordarse a quien.

—Estupenda familia los Cullen—murmuró el profesor, luego se acercó a los magos—Ellos son el señor Harry Potter—miró significativamente a Alice—Y el señor Ron Weasley.

Otro intercambio de saludos, y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Es justo —comenzó el profesor—Que los señores Potter y Weasley sepan toda la verdad, ya que ustedes si conocen nuestra naturaleza—Harry parpadeó _¿ósea que no eran magos?_

—No exactamente—murmuró el tal Edward, Harry lo miró detenidamente estaba seguro de no haber hablado en voz alta, los demás no prestaron atención, cada quien había decidido hacer algo, la morena hiperactiva echaba una ojeada critica a la ropa de Ron ante la nerviosa mirada del pelirrojo, su marido rubio y el marido de la rubia discutían en voz baja, la morena permanecía abrazada al peli cobrizo, la rubia parecida a una veela miraba por la ventana el oscuro horizonte, y "los padres" hablaban con el profesor.

—Por supuesto que es justo Albus—musitó Carlisle con su habitual amabilidad—Y si tu lo crees conveniente…

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

—Ten por seguro amigo, que Harry y Ron son los magos mas discretos que he conocido, a los que les confiaría mi vida—Ron miró a Harry asustado, el profesor había sacado su varita ¿no los iba a obligar a hacer el juramento inquebrantable, verdad? Harry rodó los ojos, dando entender que lo creía capaz. Pero el viejo mago no lo hizo, solo corrió las cortinas con un hábil movimiento, lo ultimo que pudieron apreciar antes de que la oscuridad reinara en la habitación fueron los primeros rayos de sol asomándose tras el mar.

—Lumus—la luz iluminó el rostro de Harry de cerca—Solo me gustaría saber si de algo sirvieron las clases de Defensas Contra la Artes Oscuras, ¿Qué me pueden decir de ellos? —El profesor volteó su varita hacia los invitados, estaban todos juntos, con expresión de extrañez, ellos tampoco sabían que tramaba el mago, pero quien iba a saberlo si era el profesor Dumbledore, nada predecible.

Harry miró a su derecha, Ron le rozaba el codo, no podía ver su expresión pero apostaría a que estaba asombrado, luego de intentar ver el rostro de su amigo, decidió observar a los otros, le sorprendió con lo que se encontró, lo miraban fijamente, sin desviar la vista ante la oscuridad, como si pudieran ver perfectamente, en definitiva no eran humanos comunes, desvió la miraba a Edward y se topó con su sonrisa.

—Son muy apuestos…—murmuró Ron inseguro, poniéndose como un tomate, el enorme moreno soltó una carcajada que fue censurada por su padre, pero ante todo el ruido algo en las palabras de Ron hicieron a Harry pensar en el baile del profesor Slughorn, cuando estaba en sexto año en Hogwarts, donde conoció a un peculiar personaje, era extremamente guapo, de piel pálida y fría, era un…

—Vampiros —exclamó Harry, Ron dejó escapar un chillido, la mayoría de los Cullen comenzó a reír.

—Si, Harry—el profesor Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo para iluminar la habitación por completo—Y no tienes de que preocuparte Ron, los Cullen son amigos, vampiros vegetarianos.

— ¿Vegetarianos? —preguntó Ron inseguro, rebuscaba con la vista el lugar donde había dejado su varita, el vampiro peli cobrizo se acercó a él.

—Significa que solo bebemos sangre de animales—dijo Edward mientras le entregaba la varita a Ron, el pelirrojo la tomó inseguro—Y no nos quemamos con el sol.

Emmet resopló fuertemente, odiaba que creyeran eso, ¿Qué puede hacer un poco de sol a un fuerte vampiro?

—Bien, ya que llegamos a ese tema…—el profesor caminó por la habitación—Ahora necesito que me ayuden con algo en lo que he estado trabajando.

El anciano miró con una sonrisa en el rostro a sus ex-alumnos.

x-X-x

Se despertó cuando el sol le dio en el rostro, tratando de evitarlo se revolvió entre las sabanas, pero era demasiado tarde ya no dormiría mas.

—Cierra la ventana mamá—exclamó mientras se cubría la cabeza con una almohada, pero nadie le contestó— ¿Mamá, papá?

Buscó por la habitación rápidamente, encontrándola sorprendentemente desierta, así que un poco extrañada de no recibir su matinal apapacho paterno, se levantó con pereza. Se arreglaría y luego saldría a buscarlos por el hotel. No debían andar lejos, con el radiante sol que se colaba por la ventana, hasta podían estar escondidos en un armario. El pensamiento la hizo reír.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Estas despierta, princesa? —era Jake, se secó las manos rápidamente y salió a su encuentro como una bala—Veo que si.

La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, luego de que la dejó en el suelo ella le besó la mejilla con cariño.

— ¿No hay nada para el buen Seth? —Nessie parpadeó no había notado la presencia del otro licántropo, sonrió y alejándose de un repentinamente gruñón Jacob saludó a Seth con un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? —inquirió el joven Black con fastidió, su compañero de manada se reía disimuladamente mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

Conformaban un trió realmente extraño, los enormes morenos con pantalones cortos y playeras blancas, y la pequeña niña de rizos cobrizos, ojos marrones y un coqueto vestido azul cielo. No parecían de ningún modo familia.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Nessie cuando salieron del ascensor en recepción, Jacob apretó suavemente su manita, mientras rodaba los ojos ante el guiñó de la recepcionista mas cercana y escuchaba la risita ahogada de Seth a su lado— ¿Se fueron por el sol?

La voz de Nessie había sido un tenue susurro, inaudible para cualquiera de los empleados o huéspedes, pero no para los lobos. Jacob sonrió, Nessie era una niña realmente astuta.

—Algo así, —contestó Jake cuando cruzaron la puerta este del hotel hacia la alberca principal—La verdad no se que estén haciendo, pero me pidieron…

—Ordenaron, es la palabra correcta—corrigió un divertido Seth mientras saludaba con un gesto coqueto a una chica que llevaba un bikini negro, la chica se ruborizó al instante.

—Como sea—Jacob resopló con fastidio—Dijeron que desayunáramos y luego pasáramos un rato en la playa, así que vamos princesa te mostraré las delicias que existen mas haya de la maloliente sangre.

Jacob había tomado a Nessie entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba al oído y la cargaba hacia la mesa mas cercana como si fuese una bebe, pero diferente a la manera maternal de Bella de cargarla, parecía mas un travieso niño con sus enormes manos juguetonas robándosela de su cuna.

Comieron entre risas y bromas.

El licántropo alfa insistía a Nessie probar todo lo que habían pedido y le aseguraba que después de comer esas delicias, alejaría por completo la sangre de su dieta diaria. Mientras Seth algo alejado de ellos, parecía fascinado con todo lo que veía, la exquisita comida mexicana, los mariscos, el azul mar rompiendo cerca de ellos y sobre todo las bellas jovencitas que se contoneaban por el lugar. No era como si en la Push no hubiese mujeres hermosas, tampoco era como si nunca hubiera salido con alguna, simplemente era que un extraño sentimiento se formaba en su pecho y lo hacia desear, el poder mirar a alguna de ellas como su alfa miraba a la pequeña frente a ellos.

—Creo que voy a dar una vuelta—murmuró Seth con una sonrisa forzada, que Jacob interpretó al vuelo, desde hace tiempo sabia lo que rondaba la cabeza del pequeño de los Clearwater, pero decidido a no dejar en evidencia a su hermano, no comentó nada al respecto, solo asintió y lo vio marcharse.

x-X-X

— ¡Oh me encanta esta bebida tropical! —exclamó el anciano bebiendo del vaso alargado que sostenía en sus huesudas manos.

—Es limonada, Profesor—comentó Harry con gentileza, a su lado Ron se atragantó con unos canapés por el poco disimulado ataque de risa que experimentó.

—Por supuesto Harry, pero no hay que negar que sabe mas tropical que las limonadas que preparan en Hogwarts y aparte tiene esta agradable sombrilla—Dumbledore jugó como un pequeño con el aditivo de decoración de su bebida.

— Profesor, ¿De donde conoce a los vam…los Cullen? —inquirió Harry con curiosidad, Ron dejó aun lado la bandeja de la que había estado devorando canapés para prestar toda su atención a la charla. El anciano dirigió su vista hacia el azul mar, sorbió el último trago de su bebida, y regresó sus ojos grises hacia los magos.

—Realmente solo conozco a mi viejo amigo Carlisle. —Comenzó Dumbledore—Cuando era más joven, después de haber cometido tantos errores, como ya saben. Decidí, que lo mejor para mi era apartarme un poco de la magia. — Harry y Ron alzaron las cejas sorprendidos ¿dejar la magia? Eso era algo absurdo e inconcebible para cualquier mago—Si, como oyen. Me alejé por completo de cualquier contacto con el mundo mágico, rechacé las ofertas que me hacían en el ministerio, perdí contacto con mis viejos compañeros y amigos. Y me mude a un pueblo muggle. Un lugar ciertamente no muy alejado de la concentración mágica de Gran Bretaña, pero si lo suficiente para poder vivir como si fuese un muggle común. Ahí fue cuando decidí que quería conocer más del mundo de aquella época, y la mejor forma para hacerlo era matricularme en la universidad. No les voy a negar que hiciera trampa un par de veces, para poder ser aceptado en la prestigiosa escuela de Oxford, rompiendo así mi promesa de no volver a usar magia. —los magos sonrieron, era extraño imaginarse el tener que vivir sin agitar su varita, y sabían que si ellos hubiesen estado en la situación del profesor no hubieran sido un par de veces sino muchas mas. —Comencé a estudiar de todo, descubriendo lo increíble que podía llegar a ser lo que los muggles llamaban ciencia, y sintiendo peculiar atracción por la Alquimia. Oh, si una ciencia realmente interesante, con cierto toque mágico, que me cautivo de sobremanera…

— ¿Usted conoció a Nicholas Flamel en Oxford Profesor? —inquirió Harry atando cabos, sobre el viejo amigo de Dumbledore creador de la problemática pierda filosofal que una vez conoció. El profesor asintió con una sonrisa en su bonachón rostro, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Así es Harry. Conocí a Nicholas, sorprendiéndome de toparme en ese lugar muggle con el perdido mago que había descubierto el secreto para vivir eternamente y luego había desaparecido, perdiendo credibilidad…pero esa es otra historia que espero tener el placer de contarles alguna vez. De quien quiero hablarles, es del extraño joven, que vi por primera vez en la biblioteca. Una noche cuando me quede enfrascado en un interesante libro sobre filosofía y se me hizo realmente tarde —Ron sonrió, era de imaginarse que el profesor siendo tan brillante, había sido un verdadero come-libros en su juventud. De repente su sonrisa se esfumó, siendo sustituida por un suspiro, al recordar a cierta castaña realmente come-libros. La extrañaba demasiado, y eso que solo llevaban ¡dos días separados! —Tiene razón señor Weasley, era realmente come-libros —Dumbledore sonrió divertido. Ron maldijo para sus adentros, evitando los ojos azul eléctrico, se había olvidado por completo de los poderosos dones de legerimancia que el anciano poseía. Harry a su lado lo miró divertido, se hacia una idea por donde iban los pensamientos del pelirrojo, el también se sentía así por su pelirroja.

—Y lo supo, ¿Qué era un vampiro? —Ron bajó la voz al pronunciar la última parte, aunque nadie se veía cerca del balcón donde estaban. El brujo extendió sus dedos de forma pensativa.

—La verdad, no llegué a esa conclusión inmediatamente. Mas si noté que el joven, que se presentó como Carlisle Cullen, era diferente a los demás estudiantes y al igual que me pasaba a mí tenía un secreto que guardar. También comprendí, con solo mantener una amena conversación sobre filosofía en nuestro primer encuentro, que era uno de los hombres más inteligentes, juicioso y con un sentido de lo que realmente significaba la humanidad, que he tenido el gusto de conocer. Así fue como comenzamos una relación de camarería, que si bien tenía sus restricciones de ambas partes para proteger nuestros secretos, se mantenía en la confianza y sobre todo en el entendimiento. Carlisle y yo, éramos realmente apasionados con nuestros estudios, él buscaba ser el medico mas preparado de Oxford al graduarse, aunque después descubrí que esa sería su octava vez en graduarse en la facultad de medicina, y yo deseaba convertirme en el primer mago alquimista graduado de una escuela muggle.

— Profesor ¿Por qué no estudio en…?

— ¿Egipto? —Sugirió el profesor, el moreno asintió —Harry, debes comprender que mi mas grande deseo era demostrarme a mi mismo que el mundo que rechacé, que creí inferior. Podría ser igual, o mejor que mi mundo. Y descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que algo que pensaba totalmente mágico, también podía ser estudiado por personas sin magia. Eso fue de gran ayuda para centrarme, para dar un sentido a mi vida. —El anciano enmudeció. Harry lo miró sorprendido, nunca se hubiese imaginado que el actuar del profesor en defensa de los muggle, era el sentido de su vida. —En eso tuvo también mucho que ver Carlisle. Fue hasta que supe lo que era, y lo que hacia cuando realmente lo entendí—los integrantes masculinos del trió de oro levantaron sus cejas incrédulos ¿No se referiría a lo de tomar sangre humana, verdad? Para su sorpresa Dumbledore soltó una carcajada limpia cuando cruzo su mirada con ellos, luego cuando se hubo calmado prosiguió —No, no, por supuesto que no me refería a eso. Carlisle jamás sería capaz de arrebatar una vida humana. Al contrario. Él fue la muestra que estaba buscando, de que no hay que ser precisamente iguales a los demás para tratarlos como tal. A diferencia de mi, él siempre tuvo claro que su destino era ayudar a los demás, con entrega y dedicación. Porque entendía que aunque era superior a ellos en fuerza, rapidez y resistencia, eso no le daba el derecho a arrebatarles la vida.

— ¿El sabia que era un mago? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras servía mas de la bebida alcohólica, que por cierto compartía nombre con él, en una copa.

—El se dio cuenta de que yo era mago, antes de que yo descubriera su naturaleza vampírica. Realmente brillante. Pero fue tiempo después de que los dos nos sinceramos, que ambos deducimos que había la posibilidad de que él poseyera magia. Y así fue, Carlisle prometía ser un gran mago.

—Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿No desarrollo sus poderes? —inquirió Harry quitándose sus anteojos y dejándolos en la mesita, el sol estaba empezando a lastimarle la vista.

—Deben saber, que no solo nuestro mundo esta regido por normas que buscan mantener equilibrio y tranquilidad, también los vampiros tienen sus propias leyes y gobernantes. Unos realmente poderosos y estrictos. Y aunque estos eran amigos de Carlisle, él sabía que no podía confiar en que su intromisión al mundo de la magia no ocasionaría caos y problemas en ambos mundos. Por eso decidió que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo y que nos separáramos. Así que la última vez que supe de él fue cuando me dijo que se iría al nuevo mundo. —el viejo terminó su relato y luego bebió de su vaso, que se encontraba mágicamente lleno.

— Entonces…el que ellos vayan a Hogwarts, significa…—comenzó el pelirrojo con los ojos desorbitados.

—Que una nueva guerra se aproxima—completó el moreno en un susurró, demasiado agobiado de sus propias palabras.

El aciano suspiro, apreciando a los lejos un grupo de jóvenes que jugaba con una enorme pelota playera.

—Probablemente…

x-X-X

— ¿Te gustó la comida, Ness? —preguntó un emocionado Jake, cuando caminaban hacia la playa, la niña se veía realmente contenta al ir de su mano.

—No estuvo mal. Pero hay algo que me gustaría mas ¿sabes que es? —contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa. Jacob negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta, la verdad tenía una idea de lo que hablaba, pero quería que ella misma se lo dijera. Nessie lo instó a ponerse a su altura y colocó delicadamente sus manitas sobre su rostro, para como tanta veces antes, compartirle sus pensamientos.

"_Un enorme y furioso alce, que podamos cazar juntos"._

Jake no pudo evitar reír. Tanto empeñarse desde que se enteró que Nessie podía comer como cualquier humano en quitarle su parte sádica y vampírica, para que lo único que la pequeña deseara fuera cazar junto a él. En definitiva no intentaría cambiar nada de esa niña de nuevo, así como era estaba perfecta, era perfecta.

— ¡Ey puedes pasarme la pelota!...Pulgoso —exclamó una irritante voz a su espalda, Jacob se enderezó, la ultima parte había sido un suave siseo, pero suficiente para su desarrollada audición. En definitiva la vampira oxigenada estaba cerca. Pero… ¿como? Si hacia un sol de bronceado seguro. ¿Acaso los Cullen se habían vuelto locos y habían decidido lucirse? O tal vez andaban como turistas del medio oriente, con turbante y toda la cosa. Se imaginó mil posibilidades mientras tomaba la enorme pelota de playa que estaba frente a él. Pero nada comparable con lo que encontró al darse la vuelta.

—Mamá, papá—exclamó emocionada Nessie, corriendo hacia sus sonrientes padres.

Jacob se talló los ojos, asombrado. Estaba viendo a los Cullen como solo en sus más locos sueños pensó verlos. ¡En bañadores! Y había que admitir que no era un espectáculo tan espeluznante como lo había pensado, ya que los vampiros frente a él no brillaban a la luz del sol y eso les daba un toque más humano, pero solo un poco.

— ¿Vas a pasarla o piensas babearla primero? —vocifero Rosalie, que lucia un bikini rojo sangre ceñido a su escultural figura, una risa se extendió a espaldas de la rubia, su enorme esposo vampiro del bañador también color rojo soltó una fuerte carcajada, Jacob salió de su ensoñación para regalarles un saludo al puro estilo de la conocida princesa del pop.

— ¡Jacob no empieces! —Reprendió Bella al licántropo, luego dulcificó la voz al dirigirse a su pequeña— ¿Cómo haz amanecido cariño?

— Excelente, mamá… ¡Me encanta tu bikini! —vociferó Nessie de respuesta, señalando el conjunto azul cielo que Bella traía puesto, y ganándose la atención de todos los huéspedes del hotel que habían decidido pasear por la playa esa mañana. Si la vampira hubiese sido humana su rostro estaría tan rojo como el bikini de su esbelta hermana.

—A mi también me encanta—susurró Edward acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla, una risita burlona se extendió a sus espaldas—Yo que tu no me reirá tanto Emmett Cullen, recuerda que aun estamos deliberando sobre la otra parte de su castigo.

El enorme vampiro convirtió sus labios en una forzada línea recta.

—Eso es verdad…—Jacob sonrió mientras le regresaba con excesivo uso de fuerza la pelota a la rubia.

_Hay que quitarle el dulce al bebe. 0% de acción para los sinvergüenzas._

Edward rió ante el pensamiento del lobo, la idea de Jake para el castigo no era tan mala. Sería como una revancha por todas esas veces que se habían burlado de Bella y él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jake, sería perfecto. Podríamos hacer mas apuestas—aplaudió Alice la idea, Edward la vio con una ceja levantada en claro desconcierto, la vampira morena resopló acomodándose los tirantes de su bikini verde chillón—No, no puedo ver el futuro, como siempre. Pero si puedo adivinar los pensamientos del doggie.

Jake inesperadamente le lanzó a la vampira adicta a las compras una radiante sonrisa. De repente se sentía muy contento. Detrás de Alice, Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Asustado Em? —comentó el rubio vampiro.

Emmett retrocedió por inercia, ante las amenazantes miradas de los cuatro vampiros y el hombre lobo. Tropezando en el acto con su esposa, que había pasado de todos y estaba acostada sobre una toalla "bronceándose", y como si no fuese suficiente para el enorme vampiro, por los nervios, cayó sobre ella.

— ¡QUIERES QUITARTE DE ENCIMA EMMETT CULLEN! —Exclamó la rubia sacudiéndose la arena del rostro.


	8. Capitulo VII ¿Lobo estas, ahí?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto y otros son algo OCC. Así como unos cuantos de Crepúsculo.

Bien, después de mucho tiempo sin escribir algo, hace un par de dias cuando agarré la nueva lap de mi hermana y revisaba mi memoria USB para depurar cosas me encontré con mis historias, que tenía muy abandonadas, y decidí escribir. Publiqué un capitulo de Diez razones para odiar al Uchiha, y hoy termine de pulir este, espero sea de su agrado.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer sus reviews

Andrea and Naturberd.-

Lily Masen de Liancourt

Beaa

Fatii-Cullen-Masen

miripunky

lillybellscullenvulturi

**Y desearles un atrasado Feliz Año y Feliz Navidad**.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo el cap.

¡Bloody kisses!

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo VII ¿Lobo estas ahí?**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana había salido pitando de su habitación, antes de que su madre pudiera siquiera echar un vistazo. No le gustaba para nada tener que aguantar el escrutinio de esos ojos azules sobre ella a cada segundo, desde que salía el sol hasta que se iba a dormir. Ni la manera en que fruncía los labios cuando veía la ropa que usaba o su cabello revuelto. Le disgustaba que tomara el cepillo del tocador y comenzara a cepillar sus rizos con fuerza como si en verdad pudiera desenredarlos, o si quiera aplacarlos.

Sonrió, si ella supiera.

Tal vez no volvería a intentar maniobra alguna. Pero ella ignoraba todo lo que concernía a su hija menor, sino tenía que ver con sus apariciones públicas junto con la familia, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que hiciese Stephanie Lioncourt.

Miró distraídamente hacia la playa, el mar golpeaba con gracia la arena y algunos niños jugueteaban en la orilla, mojándose unos a otros. Unos en especial llamaron su atención. Eran dos pequeños, un rubio como de unos ocho años y una pelirroja de menos de cinco, que en verdad se divertían. Sonrió, no había nada como el amor fraternal, tan sencillo e incondicional.

Algo llamó su atención a unos metros de los niños.

— ¡Rose, osita no era mi intención! —un loco gritaba como desesperado cerca de un grupo de personas, más bien un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de preparatoria o universidad, aunque Stephanie estaba demasiado lejos como para verlos bien, si podía escuchar los alaridos del más fortachón—a su parecer una especie de jugador de fútbol americano súper desarrollado que perseguía por la orilla de la playa a una despampanante rubia, que le recordó a su hermana Charlotte — ¡Bebe, te amo!

Sí, en definitiva la mujer se parecía a su hermana, porque cuando el fortachón la alcanzó le volteó la cara e ignorándolo por completo caminó hacia el área de restaurantes del hotel ante las carcajadas de los demás del grupo.

Lo mismo había hecho Charlotte con Justin, el guapísimo chico con el que había estado saliendo el verano pasado, y que cuando quiso saludarla en el collage solo recibió un palmo de narices, pero bueno, eso Stephanie no lo había podido ver con sus propios ojos, tenía años sin ir al collage, así que el dato le había sido dado, apenas unos días antes de hacer ese viaje de _**vacaciones familiares,**_ por su antigua mejor amiga Caroline, y lo creía totalmente, su hermana era una fría desgraciada.

Regresó la vista a los pequeños que jugaban a la orilla del mar. La pequeña pelirroja se había caído y lloraba desconsolada, mientras el muchacho intentaba alegrarla, o por lo menos distraerla con algo que había encontrado en la arena.

Suspiró, como le extrañaba. Si tan solo estuviese junto a ella, ahí en ese mirador, podrían hacer algo asqueroso y censurado por su madre—como competencia de escupitajos— o simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa, y no se sentiría tan sola.

Escupió al vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies, eran como cinco metros y la saliva viajó con rapidez perdiéndose entre unas decorativas palmeras que adornaban la entrada a los baños, esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriese pasar en ese momento, o recibirían un personal regalo suyo.

Se enderezó con fastidio, había pasado toda la mañana en ese exiliado lugar leyendo y tenía el trasero entumido, era tiempo de regresar, antes de que su madre enloqueciera por su ausencia— ¡El almuerzo con ese fino ejecutivo francés era a la una y ella aun en pijama vagando por la playa! — ya se imaginaba la guardia costera buscándola.

Miró por última vez hacia la playa, la pequeña pelirroja reía de nuevo mientras su hermano jugaba a huirles a las agitadas olas. ¡Tan hermoso el amor de hermanos!

.

x-X-x

.

La luna brillaba con resplandor en esos días, era grande y redonda, o al menos así la recordaba. No es que le hubiese gustado mucho verla cuando aun podía hacerlo, pero ahora la extrañaba en ocasiones. Extrañaba la luz mortecina y el cálido sentimiento de aversión que lo embargaba cuando la veía con atención. Por lo menos en ese entonces tenía sentimientos.

Hurgó en el traste frente a él, aun distinguía el olor de comida, pero estaba vació como su corazón.

Totalmente vació. Como si jamás hubiese sentido algo diferente al hambre, sed o sueño. Como si jamás hubiese amado u odiado.

Pero aunque su corazón desconocía esos sentimientos, su cabeza le recordaba tenuemente como eran, y se aferraba a esos recuerdos para sobrevivir.

Una cálida mano acariciando su pelaje lo distrajo de sus divagaciones, se agitó intranquilo pero era inútil tratar de enfocar algo, estaba ciego. Rendido. Se quedó totalmente quieto, disfrutando de la caricia.

— ¿Lobo estas ahí? —inquirió una fría voz, lejanamente conocida— ¿Dónde si no? —la voz rió con suavidad.

Joseph se regocijó un momento. Cuando escuchaba esa voz le parecía sentir algo, suave y desesperante a la vez, si, eran sentimientos, o tal vez solo era la ruda caricia.

.

x-X-x

.

Se limpió con asco el moreno hombro. Si eran cerdos los huéspedes de ese hotel. Tanto que se creían por estar forrados de dinero, algunos hasta se pensaban mejores humanos que el resto de los mortales, y al final también gargajeaban como albañil. ¿Dónde quedaba su supuesta superioridad?

_Si hasta los perros saben de higiene. _

No pudo evitar acordarse de la rubia vampira que aseguraba lo contrario, claro que ella solo hablaba para molestar a Jake, ya que no tenía idea de lo importante que era para ellos "_los perros"_ la higiene. Mientras los Cullen se bañaban por cuestión de costumbre o vanidad, ellos necesitaban mantenerse limpios y saludables, como canes de pedigrí.

Se lavó la cara a conciencia. A parte, ¿Que hay mas refrescante que un buen baño?

En ese mismo instante, deseaba salir de ese sanitario convertido en lobo, pasear por la playa sintiendo la caliente arena en sus patas y finalmente echarse un chapuzón en el agua, tal como hacia a diario en la Push.

Pero esa no era la Push. Y un enorme lobo paseando en la playa, sería demasiado para los turistas.

Suspiró. Apenas había caído en cuenta que estaría lejos de casa por un buen tiempo.

Y eso empezaba a inquietarle.

Su instinto le había indicado que hacer ese viaje con los Cullen y su alfa era lo correcto, pero ahora que se detenía a pensar, realmente extrañaría casa, la libertad y la familia, hasta a la odiosa de Leah.

Aunque también sería emocionante conocer **Europa**.

A chicas francesas, italianas, inglesas y de otras nacionalidades del viejo continente.

Eso sería un interesante viaje cultural.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, el no era vanidoso, pero tenía tiempo sorprendiéndose con lo guapo que estaba cada día, sus facciones eran las de todo un hombre, cuando los muchachos de su edad aun seguían conservando rastros de la infancia, y ni que decir de su fornido cuerpo.

Y aun así seguía solo. Pero algo le decía que no por mucho.

Sonrió ante la idea.

Lavó sus manos mirándose en el espejo, y descubrió que en su playera blanca había una horrible mancha, estúpido huésped con complejo de albañil.

Sus manos temblaron, tenía que encontrar al culpable y hacerle ver su enojo de una u otra forma.

Olisqueó su playera blanca, el olor que sería imperceptible para cualquier humano—pero que estaba tan claro como el agua para una criatura con una súper sensibilidad olfatoria como la suya— era menta, combinada con otra fragancia indescriptiblemente dulce.

Rodeó las decorativas palmeras, y siguió el influjo del extraño olor que provenía de las escaleras que daban al mirador, pasando por un intento de bosque que haría reír a cualquier Quileute.

¿Bosque artificial? Ese si era un verdadero lujo.

Se recargó en el barandal del mirador, frente a él se extendía el hermoso paisaje de las furiosas olas golpeando la arena.

¡¿Qué diablos?

Cerca de la playa estaban, los que sin duda eran, los Cullen y Jake jugando pelota como si fuesen un grupo de amigos, y Seth se sorprendió de no ver la brillantez de los vampiros con el resplandeciente sol sobre ellos, eso en verdad era increíble.

— ¡Qué locura Jake!—exclamó Seth en un volumen bajo de voz, ganándose las miradas de su alfa que le sonrió de lado y de los vampiros, Edward abrazaba a Bella, Alice sostenía una enorme pelota sobre su cabeza, a su lado Jasper se mantenía rígido en su posición, y Nessie aguardaba el lanzamiento de su tía.

—Ven aquí, es una orden—respondió Jacob, también en un volumen bajo.

Seth asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que ir a ver a los locos de los Cullen y jugar un rato con ellos…

Su pie chocó con algo, que se escabullía por la parte de la baranda directo hacia el precipicio, con un movimiento ágil lo atrapó.

Era un viejo libro de cuentos, de portada gris. "La verdadera historia de caperucita roja y el lobo feroz"

Hizo una graciosa mueca, con que el asqueroso albañil leía cuentos, entonces apenas debía de ser un niño o niña.

Hojeó el libro.

En la segunda hoja se encontró un extraño dibujo de una figura encapuchada que picaba con una vara a un lobo gris. El animal, tenía una mirada triste, perdida en el bosque. Tras ellos una enorme luna se alzaba con majestuosidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

—Te tardas demasiado Seth—murmuró Jacob tras él.

Seth escondió el libro en sus pantalones holgados y se volteó hacia su alfa.

— ¿No puedes estar ni un minuto sin mí, cielo?

El comentario le ganó una colleja de parte de Jake, y juntos regresaron a la playa.

x-X-x

En otro lugar una figura encapuchada pinchaba con una varita a un enorme lobo gris.

— ¿Lobo estas ahí? —Murmuró la fría voz—Es hora de irnos.


	9. Capitulo VIII La casa imperfecta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, los magos, licántropos y vampiros, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras, este fic es mero entretenimiento, para matar el ocio nomas. Los personajes que no reconocen ni en su casa, son invención mía.

**Advertencia: **Ésta historia contiene spoilers o adelantos de la trama y final, de los libros de Harry Potter y la saga Crepúsculo, si no quieres saber no sigas leyendo.

**Nota:** Para esta historia algunos personajes de Harry Potter no han muerto. Muchos de los personajes presentan un excesivo OCC.

.

Hola gente, después de meses sin dignarme a escribir, no tengo cara para disculparme, así que mejor empiezo por agradecer su reviews.

¡Muchas gracias a tods! Siempre me motivan a continuar la historia, y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para no decepcionarles.

He decidido responder los comentarios por pm, pero si alguien se me paso una gran disculpa!

**Y a aquellas que no tienen cuenta, también se les agradece:**

**Beaa.-**Gracias por todo. Y por fa, se que es mucho pedir, pero no pierdas la esperanza. Prometo no abandonar tanto la historia.

Ahora sí les dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

.

**Capitulo VIII Londres, y la casa **_**im-**_**perfecta**

**.**

**.**

.

—Entonces tienen hechizos para cualquier cosa, eso ha de ser fantástico—murmuró Emmett sonriendo ampliamente y muy cerca de los magos. Ron se echó para atrás hasta sumirse por completo en su asiento, en cuanto vio los prominentes colmillos del vampiro.

—Bueno, no es exactamente así—contestó Harry con simpleza, sabiendo gracias al poco trato con los Cullen que lo mejor con Emmett era no sobrexcitarlo.

—No creo que exista esa clase de hechizo Emmett—soltó Edward que estaba al otro extremo de la limusina con Bella recargada en su hombro—Y si lo hay, debe ser ilegal.

Emmett replicó algo sobre que "nadie tenía porque saber", y Edward negando con la cabeza decidió pasar de él y hablar con Bella.

Entonces pasó.

_._

_Subían uno a uno la escalinata. Con las capuchas sobre la cabeza, y extrañas mascaras cubriéndoles los ojos. Eran más de una docena. _

_Cuando el último de la fila subió, por la puerta del avión se asomó una figura con la capucha baja y el rostro descubierto. _

— _¿Son todos Félix?—murmuró Demetri, desde la parte más alta de la escalinata, mirando al enorme vampiro que estaba al otro lado de la pista de aterrizaje recargado en un auto deportivo._

—_Solo faltan ellos—contestó Félix—Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Jane dijo que el arma venía completa._

—_Perfecto. Iré a cabina, cuando lleguen hazlos subir._

_Demetri ingresó al avión, caminó a velocidad vampírica por el corredor sin prestar atención a las figuras negras de los asientos y se detuvo frente a la puerta de cabina, cuando su teléfono sonó._

— _¿Están abordando?—inquirió a la otra persona en la línea, luego de un segundo de silencio agregó—Entendido despegaremos enseguida y estaremos en…._

.

Todo se desvaneció. Como si alguien hubiese osado apagar el televisor justo en el momento culminante de la película. Alice frunció el ceño, odiaba que sus visiones tuvieran fallas.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Bella a su marido, un minuto antes habían estado conversando sobre lo que les esperaba en Inglaterra y de repente Edward se puso rígido, totalmente alerta.

— Alice ¿que fue eso? —murmuró Edward volteándose a su izquierda, donde Alice estaba sentada en el piso de la limusina al nivel de Jasper, que acariciaba su cabello rebelde con cariño.

— Lo que viste, los Vulturi piensan ir de viaje—contestó Alice con voz seca.

Todos los pasajeros de la limusina voltearon a ver a la duende, que ahora miraba fijamente sus pies, como si de repente fueran la cosa más interesante.

Emmett abrió la boca, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra cuando Edward lo interrumpió.

—Por lo menos cientos de la guardia, Felix, Demetri y Jane, Emmett—murmuró Edward, estaba tan ensimismado que había olvidado esperar cortésmente a que Emmett formulara la pregunta con palabras antes de contestarla.

—Todo un ejército—soltó Jasper abrazando a su esposa. De repente la tensión invadió el reducido espacio de la limusina.

— ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Harry acomodando sus anteojos, a su lado Ron se enderezó, poniendo su porte serio, que en circunstancias normales hacía reír a Harry.

—Tal vez. Por lo menos hasta que sepamos a donde va ese ejército o…—empezó Edward siendo interrumpido por la canción de Debussy proveniente de su celular, y dejando en el aire la verdadera posibilidad de la que todos estaban conscientes, ¿a quién va a atacar ese ejército?, contestó.

—Sí, le diré…Carlisle, ellos se están moviendo…No lo sé, Alice solo vio a la guardia, Félix y Demetri…Tal vez Jane… claro…Adiós.

Todos miraron con suma atención a Edward colgar la llamada de Carlisle, que por cuestiones de espacio y comodidad iba en otra limusina junto con Esme, Albus, Jacob, Nessie, Seth y para sorpresa de la mayoría Rosalie, que claramente le sacaba la vuelta a su marido.

Edward apretó la quijada y con un movimiento mecánico, pulsó el botón para abrir la ventilla de comunicación con el chofer. El chofer, un moreno y robusto hombre de apariencia inalterable echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

— _¿Sucede algo señor?_ —murmuró el chofer en español, regresando la vista a la carretera.

—_David, tome la próxima desviación hacia la sierra, por favor_—ordenó Edward en un perfecto español. El chofer asintió como toda respuesta, a lo que Edward cerró la ventanilla.

David, era un experimentado chofer, tenía más de 10 años trabajando en la empresa Budget, y había conocido todo tipo de gente extravagante. Por eso aprendió a ser los más imperturbable posible, sobre todo con la gente famosa que tenía los más extraños hábitos, como ser recogido por un helicóptero en un helipuerto escondido en un lugar remoto o subirse a un Yate que los esperaba en un viejo y abandonado muelle. Así que el hecho de que esa numerosa familia o lo que fuera le estuvieran pidiendo que los llegara a un lugar inhóspito no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, lo que si lo había hecho, era la singular y casi inhumana belleza de algunos de ellos. Esas mujeres eran como diosas, habían superado su ideal de belleza, dejando muy abajo a Angelina Jolie.

.

x-x-x

.

La sierra se extendía ante ellos como un montón de rocas apiladas, por la que surcaba una cristalina agua.

Habían subido con rapidez hasta las partes más altas; los vampiros, licántropos y Nessie haciendo uso de su destreza sobrenatural, y los magos usando un hechizo de elevación, que le causó un mareo a Ron, haciendo que Harry se preguntara de nuevo ¿cómo había sido Ron el guardián de Gryffindor sí al parecer detestaba las alturas?

—Solo es el cambio de horario, hermano—había contestado Ron, cuando su cuñado le preguntó que le pasaba. Y como había temas más escabrosos, de los que preocuparse, Harry dejó pasar las bromas respecto a eso para después.

Estaban todos reunidos cerca de una cascada, donde Nessie y Jake jugaban con el agua.

—Este lugar es increíble—murmuró Seth sentándose sobre una roca.

—Se parece un poco a Forks, ¿no creen? —comentó Esme sonriente, los vampiros y licántropos sonrieron en señal de aceptación, aunque no porque el lugar tuviera la vegetación verde alienígena del pequeño pueblecito de Washington, sino más bien porque el aire de serenidad y soledad era como el de los bosques de Forks— ¡Es inaudito que jamás hayamos venido antes!

Carlisle se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó. El lugar daba tanta tranquilidad que llegaba a inquietar.

—Creo que lo más cerca que estuvimos de este lugar fue esas vacaciones en Tijuana, pero eso fue antes de mudarnos a Forks y conocer a Bella—murmuró Emmett, viendo maliciosamente a Edward, que por extraño que fuera parecía no haber oído lo que dijo su hermano y miraba a su hija con suma atención.

Renesme había decidido que las quejas de su tía Alice—sobre arruinar un finísimo vestido Versace— no tenían sentido y se había metido al agua junto con Jacob, que solo por respeto a los magos no se había trasformado en lobo, pero ganas no le faltaban.

— ¿Tijuana?—inquirió Bella con interés, buscando la mirada de su marido, que cada vez parecía más serio—Nunca me han hablado de ese viaje…

Emmett comenzó a reír pero la asesina mirada de Rosalie, que era lo más de atención que le había otorgado desde que salieron del hotel, lo convirtió en algo más inerte que una piedra.

— Porque no hay nada que contar—murmuró Alice volteándose hacia su cuñada, tras ella Jasper medio sonrió mandando una ola de despreocupación, mientras Esme y Carlisle pasaban de ellos y veían unos pájaros coloridos que revoloteaban en el árbol más cercano.

Bella levantó una ceja. Toda su familia parecía muy interesada en que ella le quitara tierra al asunto ¿Qué tenían que esconder los Cullen sobre Tijuana?

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó una voz sobresaltándolos, e inmediatamente apareció Dumbledore de entre la escasa vegetación con una gigante sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Preparados para hacer una aparición internacional?

— ¿Disculpe profesor? —preguntó Ron que ya se había compuesto un poco del mareo, a su lado Harry se acomodaba las gafas.

—Haremos una aparición conjunta hasta Londres—decretó el profesor, a lo que los licántropos y vampiros se miraron con caras interrogantes, mientras el par de magos estaban confundidos, ¿aparición conjunta de más de 10 personas, para atravesar el océano y con solo tres magos capacitados? ¡Eso era un suicido! Pero el viejo parecía convencido—Este lugar está cargado de magia ¿no pueden sentirlo?

Todos observaron la sierra con curiosidad, con que esa era la extraña tranquilidad que envolvía el lugar, magia.

—Aquí reposa una magia antiquísima, que es nutrida y consumida por sus criaturas. Justamente hace un momento, además de hacer otras diligencias, me entreviste con su líder y me ha autorizado para usar su magia—murmuró Albus, todos los ojos estaban sobre él, y cuando guardó silencio nadie osó hablar, prefirieron esperar a que continuara—Esa magia nos permitirá aparecernos todos juntos, y además nos cubrirá del ministerio, no les será posible rastrearnos, lo siento por su jefe.

Lo último lo dijo mirando divertido al par de magos.

—Todo bien, Albus, pero ¿Qué es eso de aparecerse? —preguntó Carlisle en representación de la curiosidad de su familia y de los lobos.

.

x-x-x

.

Hermione se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Era el peor día de su vida. Bueno, quizá no tan malo como los días de guerra, o cuando la petrificaron a los doce, o cuando pensó que morirían en el departamento de misterios, o cuando la torturaron en la Mansión Malfoy o…una infinidad de peores días más.

Bien, no era su peor día, pero si era el primer peor día de su vida que pasaba sola. Sin su pelirrojo esposo. Sin sus sonrisas tímidas o sus quejumbrosas muestras de apoyo.

Era su peor día como mujer casada, como ama de casa, como madre.

—Mami, Rosie no quele jugal conmigo—murmuro Hugo, inflando sus mofletes con gracia, como si tuviera un chicle de bola en cada uno. Hermione sonrió tenuemente, ese monstruillo de cabello castaño tenía parte de culpa en que ese fuera un mal día para ella.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, cuando decidió que no iría a trabajar.

Haciendo alarde de su autoridad como jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de vez primera, desde que le dieron el puesto hacia dos años, tomó —por propia iniciativa— el día libre ante la estupefacción de su subordinada y secretaria Tannia Wilcont.

La joven secretaria hasta le había preguntado muy preocupada si todos estaban bien.

Porque que la responsable y estricta Hermione Weasley se tomara un día de descanso sin motivo alguno era demasiado extraño. Pero lo que Tannia no sabía era que Mione tenía dos motivos para quedarse en casa; uno de esos motivos tenía cabello pelirrojo y once años cumplidos, y el otro estaba justo frente a ella haciendo un berrinche.

—Hugo, cielo, a mami le duele la cabeza—susurró Hermione tratando de seducir al pequeño, con su ceño más fruncido, para que dejara de patalear el sofá donde estaba sentada.

Hugo ignoró los intentos de su madre y siguió con su rabieta.

Hermione suspiró, tenía que recurrir a los trucos que usaba Ron para con los niños. Esos que ella tanto le recriminaba.

—Bien, mami jugara contigo—declaró la señora Weasley levantándose del sofá con su varita en mano.

El pequeño se quedó quieto, siguiendo con atención los movimientos de su madre.

En ese momento los trastos del desayuno, que Mione aun no había tenido tiempo de juntar, comenzaron a danzar por la habitación siendo perseguidos por la esponja enjabonada que se había escapado de la cocina junto con una tinaja llena de agua; todo bajo la guía del hechizo de Hermione.

Hugo comenzó a reír. Como hacia cuando miraba esa película muggle de Disney, donde el ratón orejón aprendiz de mago usaba un hechizo para limpiar y luego todo salía mal. La castaña había llevado a casa esa película para investigarla—así como muchas otras — y ver si la idea había sido influenciada por algún mago expuesto, pero lo único que descubrió fue que a su pequeño hijo le fascinaba, y que para su marido era la forma de divertir a sus hijos y a la vez limpiar la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Rose al bajar por las escaleras, cuando echó un vistazo a la habitación agregó—El niño ganó.

Hermione miró a su pequeño que todavía estaba en el piso riendo con desmedida diversión y luego vio a la niña pelirroja que bajaba los escalones con tranquilidad, sin alterarse por todo el tumulto que había en la habitación. A veces deseaba que sus hijos hubiesen conocido la magia como lo hizo ella —o Harry— a los once años, siéndoles totalmente ajena. Para que así se sorprendieran por las cosas. Porque si bien, sus hijos conocían cosas mágicas diferentes cada día, no es igual para un niño descubrir ese mundo de una que ir viviendo en él desde bebé.

Miró de nuevo a su pequeña—que esquivaba un chorro de agua escurridizo—, ese sería el primer año de Rose en Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué no jugaste con Hugo?—cuestionó Hermione sin reproche.

La niña pelirroja se sentó frene a su madre en el sofá de dos plazas.

—Estaba ocupada. Mandándole un recado a Albus, sobre nuestra ida de compras al callejón Diagon—contestó Rose.

— ¿Para comprar las varitas?—inquirió Mione, la niña asintió—Pero si falta más de un mes para septiembre.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

Hermione iba agregar algo cuando una carta le golpeó el rostro.

—¡Woo! Lechuza—exclamó Hugo, viendo por la ventana hacia el patio delantero de la casa.

—No es una lechuza, Hugo—murmuró Rose, con ese tono altanero que Ron decía la niña sacó de Hermione, y que ella solo aceptó que era pedante cuando a sus 8 años Rose la corrigió frente a un colega sobre el verdadero origen del colacuerno húngaro—Por su tamaño y colorido plumaje diría que es un pájaro Guachi, lo que es raro ya que solo hay en Ame…

— ¡México!—gritó Hermione, tirándose al piso para tomar la carta del suelo, y al desconcentrarse con el hechizo los trastos se estrellaron contra la pared más cercana mientras la tinaja se volcó sobre la alfombra.

—En realidad viven por toda América—susurró la pelirroja mirando con desconcierto a su madre.

La señora Weasley ignorando a su hija leyó la carta con una expresión casi demencial. Rose y Hugo la miraban asustados.

—Nos apareceremos en casa de los Potters—musitó Hermione guardándose la carta en los jeans para tomar con una mano su varita y con la otra una mano de cada uno de sus hijos—Tengo que ver a su tía Ginny de inmediato.

—Mamá, no están en casa—interrumpió Rose el hechizo de su madre, Hermione la miró interrogante—Fueron a casa de los abuelos Weasley.

—Entiendo—murmuró la castaña justo antes de que desaparecieran de la desordenada sala.

.

x-x-x

.

Al estar agarrados de las manos, formando un círculo, cayeron juntos y de sopetón, sobre un verde pasto silvestre; exceptuando al profesor Dumbledore, a Carlisle y a Esme que se habían soltado antes del impacto y bajaban con gracia, como si caminaran en el aire.

—Una mierda—murmuró Emmett ganándose la mirada envenenada de la mayoría de las féminas de su familia, a su lado Ron intentaba zafar su, ya casi morada, mano que el vampiro apretaba con lo que se suponía tenía que ser ligereza—Esto fue peor que cuando Jasper y Edward me encadenaron a la bola de la máquina de demolición y me estrellaron contra aquel edificio en ruinas.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada asustados, ¿Qué clase de cosas hacían esa panda de vampiros suicidas?

Ron se soltó del agarre de Emmett con rapidez.

— ¡No dirás que estas mareado!—exclamó Jake, quien si parecía mareado, a su lado Rosalie se enderezaba y alejaba de él con velocidad vampírica, habían caído muy juntos—Evítanos la pena de verte vomitar O positivo y cierra la boca.

—No calles a mi esposo, estúpido Chucho—espetó la rubia vampira con desprecio.

Emmett iba abrir la boca para agradecer a su mujer que al parecer, al fin, lo había perdonado, cuando esta lo miró con frialdad.

—Solo yo puedo callarlo—murmuró la vampira sacudiéndose la ropa.

Los vampiros y Seth rieron, mientras los magos intercambiaron otra mirada diciéndose eso fue un claro "soy su esposa y lo callo con solo una mirada", frase típica de las mujeres Weasleys. Por otro lado Jacob se enderezaba despotricando contra la oxigenada vampira.

—Profesor ¡podemos hacerlo de nuevo!—pidió Alice cuando el viejo y sus padres tocaron el suelo— ¿Verdad que fue increíble Jasper?

El vampiro rubio la miró con una cara más afligida que cuando tiene humanos demasiado cerca, y todos sintieron su desesperación.

—Jasper no comparte tu deseo Al, y quiere, no, nos advierte que dejemos de mirarlo—murmuró Edward con diversión, estaba aun en el suelo, con Bella sentada a su lado y su hija acostada en sus piernas.

Todos apartaron la mirada del rubio vampiro, podían sentir la fuerza de su amenaza.

— ¡Vaya! Al parecer no se tomaron bien la aparición—dijo Albus ofreciéndole la mano a Seth que estaba tirado en el piso, el lobo dudó ¿el santa Claus flacucho quería darle la mano? ¿Y si se rompía un hueso? Dumbledore sonrió—Como tu Harry, te acuerdas que vo…

—Profesor, ¿el parque Norton? ¿Es seguro? —interrumpió Harry, evitando el bochornoso asunto de su primera aparición.

El mago usó su varita para ayudar a Seth, haciéndole levantarse como si fuese una puerta automática, ante la sorpresa del lobo.

—Ridículamente seguro Harry—murmuró Dumbledore, a su lado Carlisle y Esme inspeccionaban con las vista a sus hijos como si quisieran comprobar que llegaron todos completos—Es un _locus abstrûdô._

Edward cargó a su hija como si fuese un bebe y la miró con atención.

— ¿Qué haces Edward? —musitó Bella casi en el oído de su esposo, que pareciendo un locus extrañus, tocaba las orejas de Renesme.

—El profesor le dijo a Esme y Carlisle que a veces en las apariciones se pierden miembros, más si es una aparición tan arriesgada como esta—contestó Edward en un volumen bajo de voz.

Seth que estaba cerca de ellos abrió los ojos desorbitados y tragó grueso.

—Puede ser cualquier parte del cuerpo Seth, no solo eso—soltó Edward, a lo que Bella, Rosalie y Alice soltaron una fuerte carcajada, y el lobo se puso más rojo que tomate maduro.

— ¿Qué es eso de locus abstrudo? —desvió el tema Jacob, compadeciéndose de la vergüenza de su hermano.

—Lugar escondido—respondió Bella.

—Va, ¿ahora sabes maginglish? Bella—se mofó Emmett.

Los ojos cayeron sobre él, todos —sin excepción— lo miraron escépticos.

—Es latín tío Em, y significa lo que mamá dijo—indicó Nessie rodando los ojos.

—Un lugar protegido por magia—agregó Edward, que había leído la distraída mente del mago pelirrojo.

Todos se enderezaron, mientras Emmett alegaba que no tenía porque saber que era latín, que no todos sabían el viejo idioma solo los empollones de Bella, Edward, y Nessie que habían tomado un curso familiar de latín hacia tres meses, y que además, bien podía existir el maginglish.

— A ver, veamos quienes saben que es el latín. Carlisle lo habla, también Esme, que nos dio clases, a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Seth y a mí en cuanto supimos que los hechizos eran en ese idioma—murmuró Jacob fastidiando al enorme vampiro—Los magos que usan hechizos. Eso nos reduce a…ti. ¿Maginglish? ¿Enserio Em?

Emmett se acercó peligrosamente al lobo alfa, que aun reía.

—Niños dejen el pleito—murmuró Carlisle, como si en verdad fuesen un par de niños haciendo una pelea en el patio del colegio—Tenemos que darles un par de noticias, Albus y yo.

Vampiros y lobos miraron a al doctor Cullen con atención mientras Ron y Harry veían al profesor Dumbledore, ellos estaban igual de ignorantes que los demás sobre los planes y eso no les gustaba.

—Se que algunos de ustedes tenían planes para pasear por Londres —comenzó Carlisle mirando a Alice—Esos planes están cancelados.

Exclamaciones de todo tipo se escucharon, al parecer no solo la duendecilla adicta a las compras quería explorar Londres.

— ¡Pero queríamos alquilar autos! Manejar al revés mola—se quejó Emmett.

— ¡Íbamos a ir al museo Imperial War!—dijo Jasper.

— ¡Que hay de la urgencia de Gucci!—espetó Alice, siendo secundada por Rosalie y su argumento de haber dejado su ropa en casa por culpa de su hermana.

— ¡La función de Romeo y Julieta en el Shakespeare's Globe Theatre es esta noche! —vociferó Bella apoyándose en su esposo, que solo asentía a lo que ella decía.

— ¡Quiero ver el Big Ben de cerca! —dijo Nessie.

Los lobos y magos se alejaron de la familia Cullen que parecía pasar por una especie de crisis tipo Simpson´s family.

— ¿Cuándo planearon todo eso? —preguntó Seth a su alfa, había estado con los Cullen esos últimos días, y nadie mencionó nada de pasear por Londres.

—Les sorprendería lo que pueden planear en segundos, cuando tienen el apellido Cullen y tarjeta diamante—contestó Jake para el lobo y los magos.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Esme. Todos guardaron silencio ante la colérica mirada de la vampira, que siempre era la mar de tranquilidad y paciencia, pero cuando se enfadaba…—Continua cariño.

Carlisle asintió.

—Bien, quedando ese punto claro. Lo siguiente es…por favor, no olviden que este viaje es peligroso. Les pido no se separen del grupo y no hagan idioteces.

—Difícil para Jacob—murmuró Rosalie con burla, a lo que Seth detuvo a su alfa, evitando que le saltara encima a la vampira rubia.

—Iremos directamente a un lugar seguro—continuó Carlisle, ignorando el comentario de la vampira y las respuestas groseras que murmuró Jake— Albus les dirá como llegaremos ahí.

Harry miró al profesor sonreír, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa amplia sonrisa.

—Vamos a ir en un autobús de dos pisos—dijo Dumbledore—Hasta el numero 12 de _**Grimmauld Place.**_

_**.**_

x-X-x

.

—Esto es sorpresivo Hermione —murmuró la señora Weasley mayor, o como le decían los niños _abu Molly_—Planeaba ir al callejón Diagon esta tarde.

—Mamá solo serán un par de horas—musitó con voz persuasiva la señora Potter, como cuando de pequeña trataba de convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran quedarse en casa de alguna amiga del colegio o de que ella no había tenido nada que ver con la travesura del día—Además, Fred tiene que venir por los gemelos y Carolina, puedes dejar a los chicos con él un rato. Cuidé a los suyos toda la mañana.

Hermione miró a Ginny con sorpresa, ¿dejar sus pequeños con el inconsciente gemelo?

La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a las espaldas de la señora Weasley, despreocupada.

—Sabes que no haré eso Ginevra—suspiró la señora Weasley—Ese no puede ni cuidarse a sí mismo. Está bien, cuidaré a los niños en la tarde.

— ¡Estupendo mamá! —murmuró Ginny.

—Gracias Molly—dijo Hermione aliviada.

Tenían mucho que hacer en la antiquísima casa de los Black, como súper insonorizar el cuarto donde estaba el retrato de la señora Black, y no podían llevar a los niños.

—Te digo que no James—exclamó una exasperada voz, cuya dueña, una adolescente de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, era perseguida por un par de pelirrojos, que le sacaban una cabeza de estatura, y un moreno de cabello alborotado.

— ¿Por qué no? Caro—inquirió James.

—Porque a Stephanie no le gustará—contestó Caro acercándose a su abuela y tías— ¡Y ya déjenme en paz!

—Sabes que te conviene cooperar Carolina Weasley…—comentó uno de los gemelos.

—O atente a las consecuencias—completó el otro gemelo.

— ¡Dejen de amenazar a su hermana, Greg y Farid!—regañó la abu Molly, los niños se quejaron alegando que los confundió como siempre, a lo que ella les pellizcó las mejillas—A veces cuando los miró, pienso que Fred y George vinieron del pasado para atormentarme como cuando tenían su edad.

Los pelirrojos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, como si compartieran un chiste privado.

— Y… ¿Por qué discutían?—preguntó la señora Potter paseando la vista sobre los niños, dejando a lo último a su hijo mayor— ¿James?

El moreno dibujó una sonrisilla traviesa en el rostro.

—Le pedí amablemente a Caro, que me diera la dirección de una compañera del colegio. Para escribirle. Ya saben cosas de la tarea—contestó James sin borrar la sonrisa ladina del rostro.

—Eso no es verdad…solo quieren fastidiar a mi amiga Stephanie—espetó Carolina.

— ¿Stephanie Abbot? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Stephanie Lioncourt. Es de nuestro curso, y estos tarados la molestan desde que dijo que James era un bobo—soltó la pelirroja, ante los amenazantes ojos de sus hermanos y primo.

—Vaya, por algo lo ha de haber dicho.

Hermione miró a su cuñada asombrada. En la familia era bien sabido que James era el de las bromas y tonterías, y la mayor parte del tiempo querían golpearlo. Pero cuando se trataba de defender a sus retoños la pelirroja sacaba las uñas, aunque estos fueron culpables. Decía que sus castigos eran mucho peor que cualquier paliza que les pudieran dar en la calle y los niños Potter lo creían o tenían comprobado.

—James no quiero volver oír que molestas niñas—exigió Ginny, a lo que el moreno asintió sin convicción—Recuerda que en un par de años más te fijaras en ellas, y si todas te detestan no será fácil para ti. Vamos Mione hay mucho que hacer en la mansión Black.

La castaña asintió sorprendida. Su cuñada y amiga seguía manteniendo el carácter rebelde y brutal que había adquirido en su juventud al ser la única niña de siete hermanos.

Los niños se rieron de James.

— ¿Ya llamaste al Emporio de alfombras voladoras?—preguntó Ginny justo antes de que las dos desaparecieran de la madriguera.

.

x-X-x

.

David sintió un fuerte dolor recorrerle los huesos, como si le estuvieran haciendo un catalogo de llaves de lucha libre entero y de una. No estaba seguro, pero le pareció oír su brazo quebrarse.

—Suficiente—exclamó con voz monótona la figura encapucha del rincón.

La menuda figura encapuchada que estaba parada frente a David volteó hacia el rincón, y el hombre cayó estrepitosamente contra la arena.

—Tú no me mandas, bruja—murmuró con una voz chillona, como de una niña pequeña.

La otra figura se descubrió la cabeza— revelando un rostro de piel blanca como la leche, y una caballera oscura y espesa—y caminó con lentitud hacia la figura pequeña, esquivando un grupo de encapuchados y enmascarados que estaban en medio.

—Aro no piensa igual, Jannie—susurró la morena con fingida amabilidad—Y ellos creen que la bruja es otra.

Lo último lo dijo señalando al grupo de encapuchados.

La tal Jannie se descubrió la cabeza, y con un gesto grotesco les mostró unos afilados colmillos a todos. Era rubia, con la apariencia de una niña de doce años, pero cuando la vio, David estuvo seguro que moriría.

—Susan, Jane. No hay tiempo para sus juegos—murmuró una voz áspera desde un montículo de arena más apartado, era una enorme figura masculina sin capas o mascaras que estaba protegida por la oscuridad de la noche sin luna—Su, sabes lo que hay que hacer, hazlo.

Susan se deslizó por la arena, extendiendo su brazo hacia David, como si fuera el acusado de un delito y ella lo expusiera ante los demás.

—Ya les dije que no sé nada—sollozó David, sus cabellos oscuro canoso le caía sobre la cara y sus pantalones estaban mojados, en un acto vergonzoso—Solo los dejé en la sierra, solo los dejé ahí.

—Cuidado con lo que haces—murmuró una de las figuras encapuchadas cuando Susan se dispuso a agitar la varita.

La morena volteó hacia la figura y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Dem—musitó con voz melosa.

Jane rodó los ojos.

Susan se volteó hacia David— _¡Obliviate!_

_._

x-X-x

.

El viaje en el autobús de dos pisos había sido un desastre.

Primero, el dichoso autobús rojo clásico de Londres no era precisamente exclusivo. Cuando los vampiros, lobos y magos subieron a él, ya había como veinte turistas a bordo. Entre ellos un grupo de colegialas, claramente haciendo novillos, que babearon por los integrantes masculinos de la familia Cullen y el par de lobos, en cuanto estos subieron el primer escalón.

—Dios son tan cueros, ¡me pido el de cabello cobrizo!—murmuró la morocha para el grupito, en un volumen de voz que pasó inadvertido para todos aquellos que no estaban a su lado o no tenían un sentido auditivo súper desarrollado.

Bella reprimiendo su instinto homicida se abrazó a Edward, y la niña bufó decepcionada.

—Yo prefiero los rubiecitos—susurró la castaña del grupo paseando lo ojos por los dos vampiros rubios.

—Charlotte déjame al más madurito, tiene un porte de Brad Pitt—exclamó otra de las colegialas recorriendo al doctor Cullen con descaro.

Esme inapropiadamente, como ella misma diría, se apretujó contra su esposo imposibilitándoles la vista a las niñas.

—Esas niñas tienen las hormonas disparadas—siseó Jacob entre dientes. Una de ellas había dicho algo sobre morochos calientes.

—Si supieras que sus mentes no son de niñas, y sus hormonas están más que disparas —murmuró Edward divertido, a lo que Emmett susurró algo como "somos los playboys del momento" y Seth se sorprendió sonriéndole a las chiquillas.

—Niñas estúpidas—siseó Rosalie, cuando una dijo algo como "si no fuera por la barbie oxigenada me llevaría al grandulón".

—Solo son pequeñas, Rose—suavizó Alice, a ella no le molestaba en absoluto que se comieran a Jasper con los ojos, total es lo más que harían en esta vida, porque si intentaban algo ella lo vería venir y les haría pagar en la otra. Así que en vez de perder el tiempo escuchándolas prefería ver el paisaje por la ventani…

—Si el rubiecito de chaqueta azul no pareciera tan gay…

.

Y así fue como los Cullen, los lobos y los tres magos—que se preguntaban ¿qué rayos había pasado? —se encontraron caminando las cuatro cuadras que les faltaban para llegar al número doce de Grimauld place.

—Niñas estúpidas—murmuraba Alice, tratando de ver si el futuro de las niñas esas era uno lleno de torturas y dolor—Mi Jazz no parece gay.

—Bueno Al, contando a la azafata, ya son dos…—Edward se detuvo ante la homicida mirada de la duendecilla.

—Personas, las que se equivocan—salvó Bella a su marido, luego aprovechando que Nessie venía muy atrás charlando con los magos, agregó—Y esas niñas son tan precoces, ¿que tendrán 16, 17? pensar en sexo a esa edad es tan…

—Te casaste a los 19 Bells—se burló Jacob.

La vampira castaña enmudeció.

—No fastidies Jake, Bella nació con la madurez de alguien de 30—defendió Edward a su esposa.

—Pues no se notaba cuando se te tiraba a los pantalones, parecía justo de 17—alegó Rosalie con maldad.

— ¿Lo recuerdan? ¡El pobre de Edward cuidando su virtud!—se mofó Emmett, ganándose una mirada aprobatoria de parte de su mujer.

Esme que venía solo un poco atrás de ellos aceleró sus pasos sonriendo con normalidad, como habían quedado de hacer mientras caminaran entre muggles.

Cuando estuvo al nivel de sus hijos adoptivos y lobos tutorados borró su sonrisa y exclamó.

— Ustedes parecen una bola de adolescente malcriados, hagan favor de callarse sus intimidades, bajarle a las bromas y comportarse como buenos niños, o si no ¡se las verán conmigo!

Y lo niños sabían que tenían que obedecer.

.

Más atrás, Dumbledore terminaba de contarle a Nessie sobre Fawkes y como este encontró pareja.

—Voy a preguntarle a mis papás si puedo tener un fénix como mascota—dijo Nessie antes de salir corriendo a donde estaban los demás.

—Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?—inquirió Harry, el viejo mago asintió— ¿Usted preparó la casa? Porque verá, desde hace años nadie pisa ese lugar y debe ser un des…

—No te preocupes Harry, la señora Weasley, Hermione digo, me aseguró que todo quedaría bien—contestó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Ron suspiró, estaba tan cerca de su castaña.

.

Seth, como el primero en llegar a la última cuadra, se detuvo justo después de la puerta marcada con el número 11, miró hacia la siguiente puerta y luego regresó la vista al número once, confundido.

— ¡Qué diablos! —exclamó el lobo.

Justo en eso momento los demás se acercaban al lugar donde estaba, y se topaban con la misma calamidad, el número doce no existía.

Iban a comenzar a reprochar y alegar, cuando Harry se paró a su lado y frente a ellos el conjunto de casas pegadas al estilo Inglés se movieron con rapidez para que se formara la entrada de una casa, donde luego apareció una puerta de un negro desgastado.

—Bienvenidos al número doce de Grimmauld place—murmuró Harry subiendo los tres escalones del pequeño porche, los demás los siguieron con cautela, varios de ellos sentían que la casa se cerraría de nuevo y quedarían aplastados.

La puerta se abrió sola y el primero en entrar fue el mago pelirrojo, que aunque se había rezagado al subir los escalones, mostrando una gran habilidad se escabulló entre todos.

.

El vestíbulo era una habitación larga y muy luminosa, que tenía bombillos por todos lados, como si no se quisiera dejar un solo rincón oscuro. Las paredes estaban pintabas de color blanco y adornadas con cuadros de obras naturalistas, plátanos, peras y manzanas por todos lados.

—Que colorido—murmuró Esme, viendo los cuadros con ojos críticos.

—Pensamos que le daría más vida a las casa—exclamó una mujer pelirroja desde la escalera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y a su lado una mujer castaña intentaba lo mismo, sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Ginny! —musitó Harry acercándose a la escalera, frente a él Ron estaba llegando al lado de su esposa.

—Cariño, te extrañe tanto—murmuró el pelirrojo en el oído de su mujer, olvidándose de que aun así era escuchado por todos.

Mione ni se inmutó, miraba a los Cullen con asombro.

—Hermanito no seas grosero con los invitados—recriminó Ginny—Primero hay que darles la bienvenida.

—Tiene razón, señora Potter—susurró Harry con voz melosa, consciente de que era escuchado por todos, pero sin preocuparse realmente por eso, abrazó a su mujer.

Los ojos de los invitados evaluaban tanto la casa como sus anfitrionas. Estas eran dos mujeres maduras, de alrededor de los 30 y algo, tan diferentes entre ellas como lo eran sus esposos entre ellos. La pelirroja era menuda, de piel cremosa y con pecas difuminadas en maquillaje, usaban un vestido azul que Alice aprobó con la mirada; y la conclusión general fue que poseía una belleza muy humana. La castaña era alta y esbelta, de ojos marrones un poco más claros que los de Nessie y muy brillantes, usaba unos jeans casuales y una playera que decía "mamá a cargo", un claro insulto para la moda de primavera según conclusiones de Alice y Rosalie; era el tipo de mujer ejecutiva atrapada en ropa de hogareña.

—Bienvenidos a la antiquísima casa de los Black, ahora casa de los Potter, y próximamente su casa—murmuró la señora Potter como buena anfitriona—Soy Ginny Potter, la esposa de Harry, y junto con esta muda de mi lado—señaló a la castaña—Hermione Weasley, preparamos la casa para ustedes.

_Vaya cuando el profesor mencionó una familia tan grande como la nuestra, pensé que serían muchos niños pelirrojos, no un montón de adolescentes apuestos y hermosas chicas. ¡Y sus padres son tan jóvenes! _

Los pensamientos de la señora Potter no sorprendieron a Edward, lo que sí lo hizo fue la inexistencia de pensamientos desde el lugar de la señora Weasley, era como si ella no estuviera ahí, aun lado de su esposo, que solo pensaba en el momento de poder ir a casa.

—Muchas gracias señora Potter y señora Weasley—murmuró Carlisle con amabilidad, haciéndose un hueco, para él y Esme, entre los congregados y así llegar hasta las escaleras—Soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme.

Las mujeres intercambiaron saludos corteses, y si no fuese por un codazo que le dio Ginny, Hermione hubiera vista la mano extendida de Esme todo el día sin animarse a contestar el saludo.

—Bien, deben estar cansados y hambrientos, ¿Qué les parece pasar al comedor para cenar? Y luego les mostraremos las habitaciones— preguntó Ginny.

Los lobos casi saltaron de gusto ante la idea, que la mayoría de ellos tuvieran una dieta basada en liquidos no significaba que los demás debían pasar hambre. La señora Potter los guió por una puerta en el fondo del vestíbulo y los hizo bajar unas escaleras de caracol.

—Cenaremos en la cocina, porque la remodelación del comedor está a medias, disculpen por…—alegaba Ginny a Esme, quien murmuraba "no hay problema" y "no se preocupe" con tanta frecuencia, que los Cullen dedujeron solo significaba una cosa: ¡Yo me haré cargo después!

—Esta casa es tan…—siseó Rosalie con desdén.

—Mansión Adams—completó Jake con tono fascinado.

Un segundo antes Emmett se había golpeada con una extraña paragüera, y ésta había pasado de ser una simple paragüera negra a tomar la forma de una especie de pie gigante, verde y grotesco.

x-X-x

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Tomatazos o plausos?

¿Como ven lo de Hermione y su faceta de mamá desesperada?

¿Les gustó lo del autobús de dos pisos, y la niñas precoces?

Espero sus respuestas y comentarios.

Un saludo, y nos leeremos pronto.

Bloody kisses!


End file.
